


Все твои волны и бури...

by PirPol, risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, M/M, Sibling Incest, reverse spn 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirPol/pseuds/PirPol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Саммари: Осторожность со своими желаниями — неплохая штука. Одно неловкое движение души, и ты — создатель мира. Дин загадал желание, и родился мир, в котором Джон Винчестер пропал без вести в 2003 году. А однажды созданный мир не загонишь в небытие, это знает даже очень начинающий демиург))Импала на обочине, еще теплый мотор, открытая дверь.Никакого Джона Винчестера.Как это изменило жизни его сыновей?Время действия: после 300 серии.Место действия: параллельный мир, возникший, когда Джона Винчестера перенесло в будущее.





	Все твои волны и бури...

«Все твои волны и бури прошли надо мной», «Овод», Этель Лилиан Войнич. Надпись на кресте, поставленном в память Артура.

• • •

Сэму приходилось терять близких и раньше, эй, да он гребаный профи — умение переживать потери давно стало личной суперсилой. Но сейчас он не мог найти в себе ни капли этой силы. Он цеплялся за отца так, будто действительно надеялся удержать, показать судьбе зубы, поспорить с сукой за возможность подольше вжиматься лицом в знакомо пахнущую куртку. Рядом вздрагивало плечо Дина, и Сэм знал, что тот тоже держит — крепко, отчаянно, на пределе возможностей. Может, если они выложатся еще немного, и еще, и еще, что-то сдвинется в бездушном механизме Вселенной, и Джон останется с ними.  
Чертов механизм, чертова ржавая бессмысленная железка.  
Руки Сэма опустели…  
Он рывком сел на кровати. Светящиеся стрелки настенных часов еще не перевалили через тройку. Всего-то час и удалось поспать. Сэм провел рукой по лицу и несколько секунд удивленно рассматривал влажную ладонь. Он и не помнил уже, когда последний раз плакал.  
Сон, в мгновение пробуждения помнившийся так хорошо, таял и размывался. Остались лишь запах пороха от куртки Джона, теплое плечо Дина и отчаяние.  
Наверное, детство снилось, иначе с чего бы к нему в сны ломились брат с отцом?  
Сэм о них вообще не думал. Ну, может, в Стэнфорде, еще до Джесс, болтались в голове всякие глупости — мол, вот как добьюсь, как вернусь, как докажу, они еще увидят, Джон пожалеет. И Дин пожалеет. Дин — особенно.  
Джон вроде бы умер, Сэм так и не узнал, пожалел ли отец о «не возвращайся», но — сюрприз, это же Джон! Так что вряд ли он жалел.  
После смерти Джессики все сэмомечты утратили смысл. А то, что не выжгла смерть Джесс, догорело у разлома Сан-Андреас. Проеденную всем этим в душе пустоту Сэм заполнил работой — спасибо, Господи, нашлось чем. Повезло просто.  
Не всем так повезло. В этом прекрасном новом мире потерять себя было раз плюнуть.  
А Дин…  
А что — Дин?  
Дин, наверное, тоже как-то ту прореху в душе забил — охотой, бабами, ревом «Металлики». Интересно, она такая же глубокая, как у Сэма, была? Хер знает. Не искать же Дина, чтобы спросить: «Эй, Дин, а ты по мне не скучаешь, часом? А ты не думаешь, что жизнь такая, сука, хрупкая, что за оставшихся родных нужно зубами держаться? А то знаешь, как бывает? В одно мгновение ты покупал хот-дог на уличном лотке и наслаждался солнцем, а в следующее — тварь из преисподней захватила твое тело. Или десятки таких тварей бьются в стены разлома Сан-Андреас, нарушая шаткое равновесие, а один мудак-бомбометатель ошибается на пару миллиметров. И вот уже твой уютный дом — лишь развалины на дне океана, место для сэлфи дайверов будущего, а твоя семья кормит рыб».  
Сэм медленно сел на кровати — подброшенные памятью картинки очень явно намекали, что уснуть больше не удастся.  
Десятое февраля каждый год проходилось по Сэму катком.  
Хотя бред же, правда. Почему именно десятое февраля?  
Почему, например, не второе ноября, разве не смерть Джесс запустила адский калейдоскоп?  
Или третье марта — тоже отличная дата, третьего он поиграл в гляделки с пистолетом Макса Миллера и даже, наверное, выиграл.  
Или вот тридцатое апреля, вообще замечательный день. Гатри, Оклахома, Ансем Уинсем впервые знакомит Сэма с его потенциальной ролью в большом демонском спектакле.  
Впрочем, сам Сэм сделал бы днем памяти второе мая. Старое ковбойское кладбище в южном Вайоминге. Азазель и все-все-все. Роли разучены, статисты на своих местах, грядут конец света и перевыборы короля Ада. Или, если выборы — президента? День, когда несчастная, добрая девочка Лили Бэйкер сдалась, впустила в свою голову Азазеля и открыла врата Ада. А Сэм Винчестер за это ее убил. Знаменательная дата, не правда ли? Ведь именно тогда несколько миллиардов человек, населявших землю, дружно оглянулись по сторонам и внезапно заметили рядом с собой разнообразных тварей. День, когда человечество увидело монстров. Разве не повод отметить?   
А еще это день рождения Сэма Винчестера. Но Сэм не жадный. Поделится праздником.  
Десятое февраля было всего лишь датой окончательного закрытия врат в разломе Сан-Андреас. Ну это человечество так считало — закрыто окончательно, на веки вечные. Сэм — нет, Сэм так не думал, только надеялся, что пара сотен лет у мира имеется, а потом это точно не будет проблемой Сэма.  
Ах. Ну да. Когда врата закрывали, тектоника этой проклятой прорехи в земле нарушилась, где-то потерлась друг о друга пара литосферных плит.  
И половина Лос-Анджелеса ушла под воду.  
И теперь, когда Сэм поднимался на крышу своего «Бродвей палас-апартамент» в Даунтауне, он видел на горизонте вместо кучи разнокалиберных домов синий мазок океана. Отличный вид, да.  
День памяти, будто Сэм когда-то забывал. Ха, попробуй забыть, что виновен в катастрофе, стоившей жизни пяти тысячам человек. Косвенно, да, косвенно — Сэм достаточно прочитал книг по психологии и достаточно попрепарировал свою психику, чтобы понимать: не так уж велика его личная вина, если она вообще имелась. Но душонку начинало грызть — это все ты, если бы ты не родился, если бы сгорел на потолке вместо Мэри, если бы ты, придурок, в пять лет под машину попал. Ну Дин бы поплакал, да и то — не факт, а так — никаких больше убытков никому. Впрочем, с годами — тринадцать лет, офигеть, тринадцать лет! — такие приступы становились редкими, за что Сэм готов был кого-то там благодарить.  
Сэм часто молился — благодарил Господа, правительство, неведомую хуйню. Обычно медленные жернова бюрократии в тот раз внезапно сработали достаточно резво, и население ближних к океану районов успели эвакуировать.  
Сэм чувствовал каждого. И благодарил. Потому что понимал, что нолей в этом числе могло быть гораздо больше.  
А человечество, кажется, справилось — смеялось, ходило на работу, развлекалось в ночных клубах, каталось на курорты — жаркие или снежные. И восстанавливало, восстанавливало, восстанавливало — дома, кварталы, численность.  
Конкретных людей восстановить не удавалось, зато им поставили красивый и пафосный памятник, к которому Брэйди Хьюз каждый год вытаскивал Сэма.  
Так что сегодня у Сэма Винчестера будет отличный день. Только тяжелый.  
Сэм потряс головой, будто хотел вытряхнуть глупые, бесполезные мысли, встал и пошел в ванную, привычно ударился мизинцем о диван, вяло ругнулся. Он постоял в бело-никелевом, почти больничном сиянии, рассматривая себя в зеркале — да ничего, только оброс, нужно подстричься. Брэйди подсуетился и устроил Сэму на будущей неделе очередное интервью в какой-то мегапопулярной дневной передаче, поэтому — да. Стрижка. Не то чтобы Сэма сильно волновало, как он выглядит. В конце концов, трехлетней давности запись его выступления перед студентами Стэнфорда набрала пятьдесят миллионов просмотров на ютубе, а на ней он выглядел совсем не суперзвездой — худой, зеленый от недосыпа, в старом черном свитере и в очках. Сейчас-то Брэйди заставлял его надевать линзы перед публичными мероприятиями.  
Впрочем, какое значение имела стрижка и внешность, если Сэм так и не выкроил время посмотреть список вопросов, всученных очаровательной, но немного навязчивой журналисткой?  
Сэм усмехнулся — иногда бессонница весьма полезна, время, похоже, выкроилось само.  
Он сел за стол и открыл ноут.  
«Зато рассвет встречу», — мелькнула мысль.  
Динамики ноута мягко выдохнули личное приветствие — шуточка одного из айтишников, Сэм погрузился в работу…  
…и очнулся, когда на улице, кажется, прямо под дорогущими, тройного остекления окнами «Бродвей палас» заорала сирена полицейской машины.  
Сэм поднял голову, в глаза остро выстрелило солнечным светом.  
Рассвет? Рассвет Сэм не встретил часа полтора назад. Даунтаун уже вовсю жил свою утреннюю деловую жизнь, никакое шумоподавление не справлялось с грохотом его пульса.  
Сэм с удовольствием потянулся.  
Несмотря на дурацкий сон, а потом такие же дурацкие воспоминания, внезапная работа пошла на ура. Он не только просмотрел вопросы грядущего интервью — половину вычеркнул, ну фигня же, но и нашел один бесспорно блестящий ход в деле о разводе и еще один, этот, в отличие от первого, несколько сомнительный, в деле о дискриминации. Да, сомнительный, но если сработает… О! Сэм на несколько дней станет героем.   
Телефон на тумбочке грянул девятую симфонию Бетховена, Сэм потянулся, подхватил роскошный Блэкберри, автоматическим движением включил.  
— Мистер Винчестер, — испуганно проблеяла трубка. — Как вы думаете, мне надеть галстук? Вы вчера сказали выглядеть респектабельно. Галстук — это же респектабельно? У меня есть серый и красный. Красный, он… Ну, праздничный такой. Можно его надеть?  
Профессионально заботливый тон давно получался сам собой, ни мысли, ни эмоции не имели отношения к градусу сочувствия и доброжелательности в голосе:  
— Прекрасная идея, Мартин! Галстук рекомендую серый. Вы, главное, не волнуйтесь. Вы со всем отлично справитесь, вы сильный, решительный человек, вы все делаете правильно. Через пару часов встретимся у зала суда. Держитесь, Мартин! И — какой «мистер Винчестер»? Сэм, пожалуйста, Сэм!  
— Да, конечно, мистер Ви... Сэм… Конечно, я… Буду ждать. Я все скажу… А, присяга, я помню, да. На Библии… Руку… Левую. Или правую?  
Мартин Крисер заикался и проглатывал половину слов. А ведь он даже пока не стоял на свидетельском месте. Делать ставку на запуганного жизнью Крисера на таком важном этапе было рискованно, но Сэм считал риск оправданным. В конце концов, если они победят, его фирма прыгнет прямо в список лучших юридических контор Штатов.  
Сэм перебрал в памяти все, что нарыл за эти несколько дней, и с удовольствием представил себе, как прекрасно было бы размазать этих тварей из фармацевтической компании.  
После того, как Сэм закончит аргументировать, они будут умолять его согласиться на пятимиллионную компенсацию. Но Сэм не согласится, нет. И когда все завершится, они выложат в три раза больше. В карман Сэму пойдет красивая шестизначная сумма, газеты окончательно испортят репутацию фармацевтического гиганта, и Сэм им в этом поможет. С удовольствием. Не только потому, что он дотошный мелочный засранец, а еще и потому, что он паршиво относится к фальсификациям медицинских исследований и опытам на людях.  
Хотя мелочным засранцем адвокат Сэм Винчестер определенно был.  
А еще Сэм помнил совершенно другого Мартина Крисера — уверенного, меткого охотника, впечатлявшего своим опытом и уравновешенностью на фоне взрывного Джона Винчестера. Но после того, что с ним сделали эти сволочи…  
Девятая симфония снова дернула по ушам.  
— Привет, собрался? — деловой, деловой Брэйди на «как дела, Сэм?» и «как спалось?» не разменивался.  
Впрочем, Сэм понимал, что день памяти Хьюзу давался не так уж легко, выжившие после одержимости демоном вряд ли когда-то оправятся полностью.  
— Дай мне минут десять, — попросил Сэм.  
— Снова работал всю ночь? Винчестер, найди себе, наконец, телку, — бросил Брэйди и отключился.  
Пару лет назад женившийся партнер и друг стал поборником здорового образа жизни и ругался с Сэмом за нарушения режима.  
Сэм кинул телефон на стол, ткнул кнопку кофеварки — взвизгнули жернова, вгрызаясь в кофейное зерно, и пошел в ванную, думая, не пора ли двинуть Брэйди в рожу за хамство. И в который раз решил не обращать внимание. Слишком разного Сэма видел Брэйди, слишком разного Брэйди знал Сэм. А еще Брэйди был неплохим адвокатом и незаменимым пиарщиком, помогал Сэму на всех этапах создания «Винчестер и Хьюз», нашел ему стилиста, дизайнера интерьера, устраивал ему миллион гребаных интервью, прикрывал теневую сторону деятельности. В общем, совершенство.  
Но главным было другое. Двенадцать лет назад худой, почти полностью потерявший волосы Брэйди Хьюз пришел к Сэму и упал на колени, умоляя простить его за смерть Джессики. Наверное, примерно тогда Сэм и плакал последний раз до сегодняшней ночи — навалилось все разом, чуть не сломало. Потом он рывком поднял друга на ноги, взял в ладони его лицо и размеренно, внятно произнес, будто ставя точку:  
— Это был не ты.  
Не Брэйди убил Джессику, а завладевший уже в то время его телом демон. Брэйди был одной из первых жертв одержимости, и то, что он выжил, считалось чудом.  
А еще раньше, в совсем-совсем далеком две тысячи четвертом они чуть по пьяни не переспали — в студенческие годы Брэйди был в Сэма слегка влюблен.  
Дружбу, выдержавшую испытания такой центрифугой нужно было трепетно беречь. Тем более что других кандидатов в друзья у Сэма почти и не имелось. Не то чтобы никто не рвался, просто Сэм никого не подпускал.  
Кофе прокатился по пищеводу горячей волной, и Сэм поморщился — снова будет болеть желудок, а Брэйди будет ворчать. Да. Еще это — Хьюз следил, чтобы Сэм в перерывах между кофе хоть что-то жрал.  
— Кончай себя наказывать, придурок, — орал он. — Загнешься же. Кому лучше будет?  
Сэм сменил мятую футболку на свитер, окинул взглядом квартиру, подхватил карту-ключ и вышел. Лифтом пользоваться не стал, спустился по лестнице, чтобы разогнать скованность в мышцах после ночной работы. Не успел открыть дверцу своей машины, как мягко прошелестели шины Майбаха Хьюза.  
— Садись, что ли, — буркнул Брэйди.  
Сэм очередной раз напомнил себе, что в поминальный день Брэйди душкой не бывает. То есть он бывает еще менее душкой, чем обычно.  
Впрочем, как и сам Сэм.  
Сидение под ним мягко прогнулось, словно обняло — Брэйди любил дорогие удобные машины. Сэм одернул рукава старого черного свитера, он всегда ездил на поминальную службу у памятника в чем-то простом и старом. Там, на новой набережной, возле памятного знака не было места для Сэма Винчестера — адвоката, владельца известной юридической фирмы, телегуру. Только для Сэма Винчестера — выжившего.  
На Уишлем они попали в пробку и стояли минут десять, Брэйди нервничал и выстукивал пальцами по рулю. А Сэм думал, что в первые годы после прихода Волны город в это время замирал — люди соблюдали час памяти. Но время заливало пустоты и раны болеутоляющим раствором равнодушия и сладким сиропчиком новой жизни. Люди забывали.  
Жили дальше.  
Они едва нашли место, чтобы припарковаться.  
Ветер доносил с набережной негромкий звон. Когда Сэм с Брэйди подошли, служба уже заканчивалась — священник дочитывал псалмы. Сэм слушал глуховатый голос и смотрел на памятник. Он никогда не интересовался, кто автор композиции, но думал, что тот чертов гений.   
— Когда пройду долиной смертной тени да не убоюсь я зла…  
Сэм шевелил губами, знакомые слова послушно всплывали в памяти. Ветер взметнул песок, качнулись жестяные крылья фигур, мир наполнился звоном. Вырезанная из легкого материала кинетическая скульптура почти никогда не застывала в неподвижности. И тонкие крылатые силуэты людей, казалось, бесконечно шагали с набережной в пустоту — не то в океан, не то прямо в небеса.  
— Так же, как олень стремится к источникам вод, так стремится душа моя к Тебе, Боже, — прочитал священник, а Сэм нелогично и неправильно вспомнил Дина.  
«Стремится к тебе», — одними губами выговорил он.  
Как же давно Сэм не видел Дина.  
Если не забираться слишком уж глубоко и отбросить, как несущественную, сделку Мэри Кэмпбел с демоном, точкой отсчета можно было считать весну две тысячи второго, года, когда Сэм Винчестер вдруг возмечтал трахнуть своего брата.  
О, как складно. Или нет? Нескладно, неловко, глупо, безалаберно. Синонимов можно подобрать вагон. Не важно.  
До две тысячи первого они вроде успешно притворялись семьей, держались на исполнительности Дина, способности Сэма обучаться чему угодно, одержимости Джона. В конце концов, у кого-то не было матери, у кого-то отца, кто-то скитался по закоулкам социальной системы, а им повезло. Иногда у них даже дом случался, и они по несколько месяцев жили на одном месте, почти всегда в холодильнике водилась жратва, их учили школа и жизнь, у них были блестящая физическая подготовка и здоровье настолько крепкое, что все вывихи, ссадины, переломы и разной глубины царапины заживали мгновенно. О. Они еще много времени проводили на воздухе. Это же полезно, да? На воздухе гулять.  
А главное, они имели дофигища уверенности в завтрашнем дне. А чего б и не иметь, все же решено: быть тебе охотником, валить тварей до тех пор, пока половчевшие твари не завалят тебя. А потом выживший брат устроит тебе огненные похороны, разопьет бутылку и поедет искать очередную тварь. Примерно к этому они бы и прикатились в итоге, если бы вдруг Сэм не захотел большего. Больше дома, больше учебы, больше отца. И — о да. Больше Дина.  
Много, много больше Дина.

**2002, весна**

  
— Дин, мне все равно. Лиза, Бетси, Лесли, разбирайся сам со своими девушками. Только за презервативами следи. В дешевых мотелях нет номеров с кроватками, — умел Джон убивать словами.  
Дин покраснел, схватил куртку и вылетел за дверь.  
Джон стукнул кулаком по столу и пошел в кухонный закуток, звякнула бутылка о бокал, тихонько забормотал телевизор.  
Сэм всунул в уши беруши и перевернул страницу — завтра тест, а вопросы по биологии ему никак не давались.  
Канош в Юте Дин называл городом скуки. Там не происходило ничего — после того как они упокоили духа на заброшенной ферме, жизнь в городе словно тиной затянуло. Никто не превышал скорость, не скандалил, даже школьный звонок звенел негромко, глухо. В Каноше было три крупные улицы — Центральная, Западная и Главная, остальные именовались Запад-Центр, Главная-Центр, Главная-Запад, и только прочь из города вела нормальная Санхилл роуд. Никто даже не поинтересовался, по какому праву пришлые заняли старую ферму Роджерсов — приняли как данность, живут себе и живут.  
Сэма скука устраивала, а Дин бесился и мечтательно поглядывал в сторону Санхилл.  
Джон нашел на дальних фермах какого-то древнего охотника с хорошей библиотекой. Старый маразматик вцепился в книги как в последнее сокровище и ни за что не хотел продавать что-то чужакам. Джон и катался к нему как на работу — переписывал. Пару не слишком толстых книг он все же спер. На укоризненный взгляд Сэма Джон пожал плечами:  
— Нам нужнее.  
Дин устроился работать в гараж и вечерами приносил в маленькую комнату запах машинного масла и горячего металла.  
Дин всегда выбирал гараж. Сэм мог представить брата спасателем, копом, парамедиком, и Дину точно на все это хватило бы подготовки. Но с тех пор как он отвоевал у Джона право завязать со школой, в каждом городе, где они зависали дольше чем на неделю, Дин закапывался в моторы.  
— Я люблю машины, мелкий.  
Видно, Дин кого-то подцепил. У него сияли глаза, а губы складывались в эту его фирменную улыбочку — умри все живое. Он щелкнул Сэма по носу и пошел в ванную, Сэм злорадно прислушался — три минуты, Дин успел раздеться — и шипение крана заглушил поток ругательств.  
— Воду выключили! — крикнул Сэм.  
— Ах ты, мелкая пакость! — Дин вывалился из ванной в одном полотенце на бедрах с намыленной грудью. — Предупредить не мог?  
— Проверять надо, — Сэм юркнул за диван.  
Дин одним движением перемахнул через спинку, зажал Сэма в захвате, повалил.  
Сэм смеялся так, что заболели щеки и живот, он отбивался, обхватывал влажного, скользкого от мыла Дина, ощущал, как ходят под ладонями мышцы — Дин тоже смеялся, горячо выдыхая Сэму в ухо. Рога неведомого божка, с когда-то подаренного Дину дешевого кулона, мстительно врезались Сэму куда-то в район желудка.  
Всякий раз, когда Сэму хотелось вспомнить что-то хорошее и радостное, он вспоминал именно это — скучный Канош, ужасные грязные обои в зеленых розочках, хохочущий Дин, запах бензина и моторного масла, теплое тело под ладонями.  
Сэм не то чтобы задержался с половым созреванием, но слишком долго был только младшим братом — мелким, тощим, нескладным. А в ту весну вдруг вымахал и раздался. Внезапно не то в пику отцу, не то для Дина отпустил волосы, и так же внезапно ему пошло. Все взгляды, которые раньше доставались только Дину, теперь делились на двоих Винчестеров. Дин ржал и рвался устроить соревнование «кто быстрее соблазнит красотку Милли». Или Анну. Или Лиз. А Сэм почти в шутку подумал, что он лучше бы соблазнил Дина.  
Когда Коринн Рей позвала Сэма за трибуны целоваться, он себя вообразил неотразимым и популярным. А раз он популярный, то ему же все можно, ведь так? Ну у Дина это работало именно так, а Сэм учился у него. И вот с этим чувством — собственного совершенства — Сэм принялся Дина провоцировать. Слова «брат», «мужчина» из головы куда-то исчезли, казалось, что это не имеет значения. Сэм же не всерьез. Дин воспринимал все тоже так — не всерьез, и так же реагировал — смеялся, ронял Сэма на траву, щекотал. В итоге они замурзанные, насмеявшиеся вваливались в номер, Джон ворчал, Дин выметался на прогулку с очередной девчонкой, а Сэм вслед легко думал — ничего, ничего, в следующий раз, у него же было все время мира. И падал на кровать с книгой.  
Так оно и шло до мая, до охоты на оборотня.  
Они тогда сидели в засаде часа полтора. Грязный, влажный сарай достал Сэма до печенок. От стен несло гнилью, ноги затекли, невыносимо захотелось встать, потянуться. Тем более тварь, скорее всего, их учуяла и в логово не вернется.  
Сэм встал, с трудом разогнулся — мышцы спины запротестовали, сделал пару шагов, невысоко подпрыгнул.  
— Блядь! — трухлявая доска с треском сломалась, и Сэм по щиколотку провалился в пол.  
Ничего не повредил, но противно стало, нога попала во что-то склизкое. «Пиздец кроссовкам», — подумал Сэм.  
Джон зашипел, Дин в полутьме блеснул глазами. И да — Сэму показалось, что он видит во взгляде укоризну. Ничего он увидеть не мог, но вот поклясться, что она там была, мог, ага.  
Снаружи затрещали ветки — видимо, оборотень все же возвращался к себе в уютную норку, а тут Сэм нашумел. Спугнул.  
Дин с Джоном ломанулись из сарая, Сэм за ними. Ругать себя было бесполезно, но Сэм все равно ругал. Он бежал за Дином, почти наугад, тропинка терялась в темноте, по лицу хлестали ветки. В то, что они смогут поймать оборотня ночью в лесу, он не верил. И ошибся — тварь они загнали. Когда Сэм выскочил на небольшую полянку, оборотень, наклонившись вперед, молча бросался то на Джона, то на Дина, не давая им прицелиться. А потом тварь, похожая силуэтом на человека, нечеловечески блеснула глазами и кинулась на Сэма, тот автоматически вскинул обрез. После выстрела и короткого взвизга мир замер — исчезли все ночные лесные звуки, даже ветер улегся. Целая секунда мертвой, как оборотень, тишины. А потом жизнь взяла свое — запели цикады, зашептал в листьях ветер, чирикнула пташка, где-то совсем далеко затявкала лисица.  
Они еще немного побродили по поляне, собирая ветки для костра. Сэм тоже копошился по кустам, выискивая сухостой, а взгляд постоянно возвращался к телу. Этот, мертвый, перестал быть тварью, на земле лежал мальчишка лет девятнадцати — джинсовая куртка, пирсинг в нижней губе, выбеленные пряди надо лбом. Может, они его даже в городе встречали, а может, не встречали, это больше не было важно.  
Сэм как-то тупо и отстраненно думал: «А это я его убил, убил его, убил, убил».  
— Он вырвал три сердца за последний месяц, — негромко проговорил Джон, заглушая бесконечное Сэмово мысленное «убил».  
— Интересно, почему? Что его заставило? — пробормотал Сэм.  
— Ты еще его пожалей! — резко бросил Дин.  
— Нет, ну все же. Он же не убивал раньше, что-то, наверное, случилось, что-то… — Сэм никак не мог заставить себя думать о мертвом, как о монстре.  
— Чушь несешь, — как-то сдавленно сказал Дин, вдруг согнулся, коротко застонал и упал.  
Сэм рванулся вперед, тут же рядом возник Джон.  
В полном молчании они ощупывали Дина.  
Рану нашел Сэм, въехал рукой в теплую влагу на боку. Перед тем как умереть, мальчишка-оборотень ранил Дина ножом. К счастью — лишь ножом.  
— И молчал, упрямец, — пробормотал Джон. — Сэм, я к машине за аптечкой, зажимай.  
— Папа… — Сэм не смог договорить.  
— Да все с ним в порядке, — коротко пояснил Джон. — Царапина, но не сказал сразу и потерял много крови. Зажимай. Я скоро.  
Джон исчез.  
А Сэм остался. Зажимать. Смотреть, как сквозь его пальцы просачивается кровь Дина. Жизнь Дина.  
Дин застонал, приоткрыл глаза, дернулся.  
— Лежи, лежи. Придурок, кто же бегает с раной в боку? — Сэму удалось сдержать слезы, и голос не задрожал.  
— Да ладно, царапина. Отец?.. — спросил Дин.  
— Сейчас вернется, за аптечкой пошел. Ты лежи, Дин, ладно? — жалобно попросил Сэм.  
Дин застонал сквозь зубы — ладонь Сэма давила на рану.  
Сэм вдруг не сдержался, всхлипнул, но руки не убрал, зажимал.  
— Сэмми, ты что? — удивился Дин. — Правда же фигня.  
— Лежи! — Сэм выкрикнул, чувствуя, как ломается тяжелой влажностью голос.  
— Лежу, Сэм, видишь — лежу. Вот же, ты чего, мелкий? — ворчал Дин.  
Сэм начал свободной рукой гладить волосы Дина, а тот вдруг позволил, даже глаза прикрыл, только вздрагивали ресницы.  
Отец вернулся, вколол Дину что-то обезболивающее, ругался — ампула оказалась просроченной, потом Джон шил, а Сэм упрямо держал руку у Дина на лбу.  
И Дин молчал. Наверное, потому, что Сэм все это время продолжал плакать, беззвучно глотая слезы.  
А что ему еще оставалось? Прижимая ладони к ране, Сэм поймал момент просветления и понял, что его «хочу Дина» как-то превратилось в «не могу без Дина жить». А он и не заметил когда.  
А может, ничего ни во что и не превращалось, может, оно всегда было так и никак иначе.

**2002, лето**

  
— Да ты просто трус. Щенок. Придумал себе нормальную жизнь, колледж. Все что угодно, чтобы прикрыть обычный страх. Трус! — проорал Джон.  
Сэм стиснул зубы и промолчал.  
А что говорить? За месяц сказано было достаточно. Наговорились. С Джоном. Дин в трогательном общении не участвовал. Он не принимал ничью сторону, но в моменты, когда у Сэма в затылке начинало покалывать от яростного желания ударить отца, а в глазах Джона читался такой же страстный ответный огонь, Дин вдруг оказывался между ними, негромко говорил несколько правильных слов — и как только находил? — и Сэм остывал.  
Взведенный Джон выходил из пике медленнее, но только его злости для хорошей драки не хватало.  
Однажды Сэм видел, как после такой их с отцом ссоры Дин сидел перед теликом, прикрыв глаза, и растирал костяшками виски. С тех пор Сэм старался сдерживаться. Его почти не волновал отец, но делать больнее Дину не хотелось.  
То чистое озарение, охватившее Сэма после ранения Дина, схлынуло, и ему некоторое время казалось, что все не так драматично, что всю ту инфернальную хрень он себе придумал. Ну там всякое полудетское — темнота, кровь, страх, воображение. Чего не придумается в таких условиях? Тем более что все слова, казавшиеся не слишком важными — те самые «мужчина» и «брат» — вдруг обрели полновесный смысл. Однозначный. Они вопили — не пытайся.  
Сэм и не пытался, надеялся, что однажды он проснется, а Дин — снова только Дин, брат — обожаемый, родной, но лишь брат. И никакого долбаного желания присвоить его и подарить себя.  
Но время себе шло, а ничего не исчезало. Становилось только хуже — Сэм внезапно научился видеть за улыбкой Дина.  
Раньше ему хватало внешних проявлений: Дин ржет и ерничает, значит, он в порядке, Вселенная на месте, и все хорошо. Сейчас Сэм начал вглядываться в глаза, в тени у губ, читал по дрожанию ресниц и видел, что яркая улыбка Дина — только защита от мира, которого Дин… боялся?  
Совсем не то знание, которое Сэм мечтал обрести, потому что оказалось, что на уверенности Дина строился мир Сэма.  
Теперь он видел боль за шутками, обиду за спокойствием, напряжение за равнодушием и поражался, как раньше не замечал. Дин ведь не так чтобы очень хорошо прятался.  
Значит, Сэм невнимательно смотрел.  
И хуже всего — за бесконечной чередой вечерних и ночных красавиц Сэм ясно чуял отчаянное одиночество.  
Ну вот, рассмотрел. Чего мгновенно захотелось влюбленному придурку? Банального захотелось — скрасить одиночество, унять боль, защитить.  
А что? Сэм умный, знает Дина и любит так искренне. Конечно, он сможет все это и коньки в придачу.  
Сэм нашел прекрасный выход и самоуверенно решил, что Дина он тоже устроит. А «мужчина» и «брат» в процессе утешения и скрашивания куда-то денутся. Примерно в это время Сэму стукнуло восемнадцать, он счел себя совсем-совсем взрослым и решился. И если б на трезвую голову полез, не-е-ет, пошуршал в Джоновом запасе виски, хлопнул полстакана. Математик хренов, просчитал, блин, что для его роста и веса как раз нормально будет — не развезет, только уверенности прибавит.  
Наверное, обсчитался где-то.  
Его очень быстро размазало до розового искрящегося счастья. До уверенности, что Дин оценит — его красивый, сильный, умный и успешный брат Сэм предлагает ему свою вечную любовь. Кто бы не оценил? Он цеплялся за отвороты куртки Дина и, как ему казалось, уверенно говорил:  
— Я буду любить тебя всегда, никто так тебя не полюбит больше, никто! Всегда, Дин.  
Они сидели на полу маленькой кухоньки, Дин сначала слушал и улыбался, а потом его глаза становились все серьезнее и глубже. Он оторвал от куртки руки Сэма, мягко сказал:  
— Проспись, завтра будет стыдно, — и пошел к двери.  
Сэм вскочил, заорал:  
— Нет, не уходи! — и тут увидел себя в настенном зеркале.  
Длинный, все еще довольно тощий, с детской мордашкой, с круглыми щеками в красных пятнах. А в углу рта — нитка слюны. Он был так заворожен зрелищем, что и не заметил, как Дин ушел.  
Когда следующим утром Сэм проснулся, Дина не было — укатил на уик-энд с девушкой. В парк Фишлейк. Джон поворчал, но смирился: охот не намечалось и, по большому счету, Джону было плевать, где и с кем Дин. Главное, чтобы на пороге не появилась корзинка с младенцем.  
Сэм все выходные слонялся из угла в угол, ждал Дина, все казалось, что тот приедет и что-то будет. Они договорят, может быть, найдут выход из ситуации, в которую их загнал — что уж скрывать? — Сэм. Стыдно не было. Вообще никак не было — внутри поселилась черная дыра, а время двигалось медленно. Он ходил по городу словно в угаре, чуть не попал под машину на Западно-Центральной, забрел в библиотеку, взял книгу по истории и часа четыре читал одну и ту же страницу. На второй день не стал даже вставать с постели — лежал, уставившись в стену, думал. Вот придет Дин и что? Сделает шаг навстречу? Осмеет? Потреплет по голове, переведет все в шутку? Поморщится с отвращением? Предложит остаться друзьями? Ударит?  
Дин приехал поздно вечером. От него совсем чуть-чуть пахло алкоголем и сильно — сексом и цветочными духами.  
— Эй, Сэмми, все книжки в библиотеке перечитал? — засмеялся он и завалился на диван. — Озеро такое классное, жаль, что тебя нельзя было взять с собой, поплавали бы. Но сам понимаешь, мне там конкуренты не были нужны.  
Он улыбался, облизывал губы, жмурился, вспоминая, как славно и хорошо ему было в этом долбаном Фишлейке. И в глазах не мелькало ни-че-го.  
Дин сделал вид, что ничего не случилось. Отбросил. Счел то, что перевернуло жизнь Сэма вверх ногами, неважным, не стоящим даже разговора.  
Сэм улыбнулся в ответ, посмотрел немного телик и лег в кровать, а утром сел за эссе для колледжа. Он отослал документы в Стэнфорд, Дьюк и Техасский.  
Дин поставил между ними стену слов — он много и оживленно разговаривал, смотрел взглядом старшего брата, привычно заботился — притащил Сэму футболок из Армии спасения и все возмущался, что тот вымахал такой здоровый.  
— Ну померяй, померяй, — Дин совал Сему в руки очередную тряпку, ободрительно поднимал большие пальцы, когда Сэм выходил из ванной.  
После прекрасной весны лето казалось адом — жара, выжженная пустыня, в которую превратились поля за Канишом, бесконечный, пустой треп Дина. И постоянные скачки настроения Сэма. Хорошими днями он считал те, когда верил, что уедет, даже если его не примут никуда. Но были и плохие дни. Когда Дин улыбался Сэму по-особому, или как-то странно смотрел, или дергал за волосы, накручивая пряди на пальцы. Тогда миллиономильное расстояние между ними вдруг исчезало. И Сэм вдруг ясно видел свое будущее — рядом, но не вместе, и стену, в которую он будет биться всегда, всю жизнь, но которую так и не пробьет.  
Потом пришли ответы из колледжей — Сэма везде приняли.  
Он с неделю ходил чумной, все не решался рассказать отцу и Дину. Оказалось, что ему просто не хватало хорошего пинка.  
Джон с Дином охотились на мстительного духа, опасности не предполагалось, так что Сэма оставили сдавать очередной тест. Он вернулся домой в разгар всего самого интересного в жизни охотника — обработки ран. Снова шовный материал, дезинфицирующий раствор, бинты. Кровь Дина.  
Сэм задолбался, ну правда. Дин ничего так — шутил, только побледнел слегка, действительно небольшая рана и пара швов. Но Сэм задолбался видеть, как четче выступают на белой коже темные точки веснушек, как подрагивают ресницы в попытке скрыть боль.  
Сэм устал от боли Дина.  
Сэм убирал на столе, кидал в жестяную миску окровавленные лоскуты, чтобы сжечь. Его колотило мелкой внутренней дрожью, и он все удивлялся, что руки не трясутся, движения четкие. Джон читал за другим концом стола и ничего не замечал. Дин неторопливо поднялся, подмигнул и весело сказал:  
— Пойду дрыхнуть, забегался сегодня.  
Сэм знал, какой это будет сон — херовый. Собственный опыт подсказывал. В конце концов, дохренища мелких ран это же жизнь охотника, да? Он этой жизни хлебнул по горло.  
Когда Дин ушел, Сэма сорвало — таз полетел в стену.  
Джон, не ожидавший взрыва, вскочил и растерянно спросил:  
— Сэм, какого черта?  
Даже не кричал еще.  
А Сэм будто внутренне разделился на две части, одна спокойно наблюдала, как вторая рушит мосты.  
— Ты зачем его потащил? — Сэм себя ненавидел за ломающийся слезами голос, за влажный звон. — Он совсем же недавно крови потерял дофига! Но ты его потащил. Он еще не оправился полностью, но ты…  
— Он взрослый охотник, какого черта! Было бы что не так, Дин сказал бы! — вот теперь Джон орал.  
— Хрен он тебе сказал бы! Если ты прикажешь ему прыгать, он только спросит — как высоко! Ты что, не видишь? Он же в любом состоянии с тобой пойдет! — Сэм вспотел, по спине ползли капли, текло со лба.  
— Мальчишка, щенок, ты себе что позволяешь? — Джон побагровел, а Сэм смотрел на его злость с каким-то удовольствием.  
— Хватит! — это прозвучало совсем тихо, но одно слово заглушило и Джона, и Сэма.  
Дин стоял в дверях, опираясь плечом на косяк — бледный, с потухшим взглядом.  
— Кончайте орать, башка трещит, — вяло проговорил он.  
Остановил взгляд на Сэме и добавил:  
— Спасибо за лестное мнение обо мне. Оказывается, я — безвольная тряпка, оловянный солдатик. Приму к сведению.  
— Дин, я… — Сэм бросился к Дину, но тот протянул руку вперед, останавливая его порыв.  
Не касаясь, будто ему противно.  
— Ты так не думал? Думал. Думал. Пожалел, да, Сэмми? Может, мне тебя тоже пожалеть? А то бегаешь за мной с этими твоими глазами влюб…  
Дин подавился словом, а на Сэма навалилась тишина.  
В этой глухой ватной тишине он обернулся — отца в комнате не было, видимо, пока они с Дином обменивались… мнениями, тот вышел на улицу успокаиваться. Что ж, много потерял.  
— И тебе спасибо, — непослушными губами проговорил Сэм.  
— Сэм, я… — Дин поморщился и двинулся вперед, но Сэм отшатнулся.  
— Не надо. Не надо. Ты прав, не надо жалеть.  
На улице он захлебнулся воздухом — показался слишком горячим, пустынным, раскаленным.  
Вечером они в молчании съели заказанную пиццу, и Сэм выложил на стол конверт.  
Выбрал Сэм Стэнфорд.

**2003, февраль**

  
— Да, сэр, конечно, сэр. Большой латте? Пожалуйста.  
— Ваш эспрессо. Спасибо, мэм, что выбрали ГрандКафе.  
Смена заканчивалась через час, и Сэм уже прикидывал, как бы раздвоиться и успеть одновременно в библиотеку и на вечеринку к Рейчел и Заку.  
Библиотека была приоритетным пунктом, если, конечно, он хотел сдать экзамен по логике. Вечеринка… Забивать на вечеринку не хотелось. У Сэма стало наконец что-то вырисовываться с Рейчел. И он считал это поводом для радости. Наверное.  
В системе координат Сэма поводом для радости считалось все, что помогало не думать о Дине каждую минуту. А то, честно говоря, Сэм уже подустал. Одно дело обещать — мол, навсегда, вечно, люблю. Это если в глаза.  
А если с глаз долой вроде получилось, а из сердца вон — никак? И заснуть выходит не каждую ночь, потому что от тревоги — как он там? — мозги выносит. А от чувства вины — бросил, оставил, в опасности же оставил! — хочется угнать первую попавшуюся тачку и ехать, искать следы Импалы, валяться в ногах, чтобы взяли назад.  
А в остальном Сэм справлялся ве-ли-ко-леп-но.  
Ему нравилось учиться, докапываться до сути вещей. Он просыпался утром с двумя мыслями — «позвонить Дину» и «оле-оле, я же готовлюсь в юридическую школу!»  
Собственно, именно это задвоение его и спасало — сияющий азарт второй мысли нивелировал тоскливую черноту первой. В колледже Сэм так ловко понабирал предметы, что при некотором усилии мог попробовать поступить через два года вместо трех.  
Сэм успевал и учиться, и немного подрабатывать, и даже играть за команду колледжа в баскетбол. А всего-то — минус охота. Он сам поражался, оказывается, все их переезды с места на место, засады, чистки оружия и исследования занимали дохренища времени. А теперь это время освободилось.  
Хуже всего было с баскетболом. Даже удивительно — попадающий в яблочко из любого огнестрельного оружия Сэм умудрялся бросать мимо корзины четыре раза из пяти. И — елки, да это настоящая ирония! — тренер считал его слишком мягким, недостаточно агрессивным для игры. Но Сэм научился справляться и с этим: он представлял, что корзина — это голова вервольфа, ранившего Дина, а мяч — обрез. Да, именно так и видел — и пирсинг в губе, и белые пряди. И стрелял. Это работало.  
А еще он научился шикарно варить кофе — не только тыкать кнопки кофеварки, но и управляться с джезвами.  
Теперь еще и легкий намек на отношения с Рейчел.  
Эй, а жизнь-то налаживалась!  
Вот только с тех пор, как у него появился сотовый телефон, Сэму постоянно хотелось позвонить Дину. Найти номер и позвонить.  
— Два кофе без кофеина, воды побольше.  
И как люди пьют эту бурду?  
— Вот этот… в этой странной кастрюльке. И сахару, две ложки.  
Две ложки на крохотную джезву, чува-а-ак, да ты монстр.  
— Понедельник, 17 февраля, и главные новости на этот час. Расследование катастрофы шаттла «Коламбия», произошедшей 1 февраля, идет полным ходом…  
Сэм резко крутнул ручку старого радио, слушать о катастрофе он не хотел. А хотел думать о вечеринке.  
— Кофе. Черный. Без сахара. И большой пончик в шоколадной глазури, Сэмми.  
Сэм даже не сразу понял, записал уже половину заказа, когда дошло.  
— Дин.  
— Не забудь пончик, — подмигнул Дин.  
Сэм механически кивнул, поставил на разогретый песок джезву. Затряслись руки, зашипел выплеснувшийся кофе.  
— Эй, полегче, тигр, руки обожжешь. Поговорим?  
Дин выглядел немного бледным, но улыбался как всегда ярко. И неинформативно.  
— Я закончу через час, — Сэм очень старался, чтобы голос звучал ровно.  
— Окей, — Дин провел взглядом Элис, протиравшую столики, присвистнул.  
Девушка тут же заалела, заулыбалась. Призывно, блядь.  
«Одна улыбка, и она уже готова», — мрачно подумал Сэм.  
Он поставил на стол кофе и пончик и сказал:  
— Твой заказ.  
Черт, ему казалось, что за полгода он научился скрывать чувства, но в два не самых длинных слова выплеснулась вся ревность, которую он испытал.  
Дин понял, конечно, сразу как-то ссутулился, засуетился. Взял свой кофе и пошел за угловой столик.  
А Сэму вдруг в голову пришло черт знает что.  
— Дин, у нас… вас — порядок?  
Дин не оборачиваясь кивнул и бросил:  
— Через час.  
Сэм чуть не сдох, правда чуть не сдох. От отсутствия воображения никогда не страдал. Мозг перебирал варианты — ранение, болезнь отца, болезнь Дина, женитьба отца. Дина. Ох, блин, неужели женитьба Дина? Очередное супер-пупер зло, с которым можно справиться, только если привлечь Сэма. Господи, да он даже о беременности одной из девчонок Дина подумал. А в какой-то момент он вдруг вообразил, что Дин приехал к нему — ну, то есть совсем. Вот так просто жить с ним. Сэм от этой мысли даже задохнулся счастливо, но потом бросил взгляд на Дина — тот сидел в своем углу, тяжелым взглядом смотрел в окно и ни следа улыбки не было на похудевшем, мрачном лице.  
Нет, жить с Сэмом Дин точно не приехал.  
Час Сэм не выдержал, успел отсчитать ровно двадцать семь минут. Раньше он никогда не отпрашивался, и менеджер хоть и скривился, но отпустил.  
— Ну, — Дин дожевывал пончик, и Сэм не мог оторвать взгляд от вымазанных в шоколаде губ.  
Дин вдруг смутился, схватил салфетку, вытерся.  
— Отец пропал, — произнес он негромко.  
Он так и не выкинул салфетку, комкал в руках, и это нервное движение никак не вязалось с Дином.  
— Ну, наверное, завис где-то со старыми друзьями, Джимом, Джеком и Хосе.  
Фраза будто сама выскочила, да такая складная получилась, будто Сэм репетировал.  
— Нет. У него было дело, большая охота, о которой он не говорил. Это про… ну про маму. Нужно его искать. Он присылал мне координаты, я прошел по его пути, нашел Импалу, никаких признаков борьбы или… чего-то. Уже две недели ни одного звонка. Это не похоже на него.  
— Вообще-то похоже, — Сэм стиснул зубы, пытаясь справиться с накатившей злостью. — Только за прошлый год он уматывал раз шесть — неделя, две. И говорил, что искал того, кто… маму. Вернется.  
— Я чувствую, что-то не так, — упрямо дернул головой Дин.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — спросил Сэм.  
Значит, все же охота. Да, блин, Сэм чувствовал себя наивным идиотом, потому что все эти двадцать семь минут надеялся, что Дину нужен Сэм как Сэм. Но Дину нужен был напарник, охотник. Ой, да знал Сэм, как все произойдет. Дорога ляжет под колеса, они найдут или не найдут отца, поедут дальше, к следующей охоте. Потом еще, еще и еще.  
А потом у Сэма не хватит сил уйти от Дина снова.  
— Я не могу сделать это один.  
Дин просил, несгибаемый Дин — просил.  
— Можешь, — тихо произнес Сэм, сопротивляясь из последних сил, уже сдаваясь, уже понимая — он все бросит и поедет с Дином.  
В этот момент мимо столика, покачивая бедрами, прошла Эмили, у ее тесноватой форменной блузки расстегнулась пуговичка, демонстрируя ложбинку между круглыми смуглыми грудями. Дин не был бы Дином, если бы не посмотрел. И он посмотрел — и улыбнулся так, как умел только он. Так, что официантка в небольшом кафе почувствовала себя самой красивой, самой желанной. Единственной, блин.  
Сэм понял — вот оно. Так будет всегда. Сэм будет прикрывать Дину спину, останавливать кровь, зашивать раны, а вечерами наблюдать, как тот уходит с очередной единственной. Черт, он даже научится так жить, даже приловчится испытывать некую странную разновидность счастья среди всей этой хуйни.  
— Дин, — Сэм произнес это очень мягко, — ты должен понять. Я не могу поехать с тобой.  
— Можешь, — очень тихо сказал Дин.  
Он больше не улыбался, не смотрел на Сэма, болтал ложечкой в пустой чашке, будто там все еще был кофе.  
— Могу, но не хочу, — Сэм не ожидал, что его слова прозвучат настолько категорично, но получилось резко и зло.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Дин бросил ложку, сильно потер ладонями лицо. — Хорошо. Не буду больше тебя… тревожить.  
Он резко поднялся и быстро вышел.  
Глупо, но Сэм не ожидал, что разговор закончится так быстро, его затошнило от ощущения ошибки. Он рванулся к стеклянным дверям.  
— Дин, подожди!  
Но Дин растворился в сумерках, где-то выше по улице рыкнула Импала, а, может, знакомый звук Сэму просто померещился.  
Рядом с пустой чашкой издевательски поблескивал рогатый божок-кулон.  
На вечеринку Сэм не пошел.  
Утром Рейчел появилась с Тревесом Берком со старшего курса, он нес ее сумку. Сэм только улыбнулся углом губ.  
Он уехал из дома полгода назад, но казалось, что невидимая нить, связывающая его с Дином, оборвалась только вчера. И в противовес всей этой пафосной херне, всем этим оборванным нитям отчаянно хотелось позвонить Дину.

**2005, ноябрь**

  
— Где вы были 2 ноября между часом и тремя часами ночи?  
Детектив задавал Сэму этот вопрос уже шестой раз, Сэм отвечал, все время одно и то же:  
— В доме родителей моего друга Брэйди Хьюза, с ним произошло несчастье, он упал, ударился головой и некоторое время находился в коме.  
— Кто может это подтвердить?  
Он тоже устал, этот пожилой детектив, у него даже голос подрагивал, Сэм слышал.  
В допросной воняло кислым, будто кого-то стошнило. А может, и стошнило, не Сэма же первого опрашивают в маленькой ободранной комнате. И еще его рассматривали из-за зеркала, Сэм четко ощущал чужой взгляд.  
Серая эмаль на углах старого стола выщербилась, да и вообще в этой допросной давно не делали ремонт. Потрескавшаяся стена за спиной следователя напоминала карту, Сэм сосредоточился и нашел Канзас. Даже Лоуренс обнаружился. Лоуренсу Сэм обрадовался, все же родной город.  
Сэм концентрировался на неважных мелочах, думал о любой фигне, лишь бы не вспоминать об обгоревшем теле в черном мешке.  
Сюрреализм, да? Или даже виртуальность. Всего этого не могло случиться. Никак не могло.  
Миссис Хьюз позвонила в одиннадцать, Сэм не сразу разобрал, что она говорит, так у нее дрожал голос, а когда понял — сорвался в Уотсонвилл. Он приехал через час и присоединился к растерянной женщине у кровати Брэйди. Они говорили ненатуральными, тихими голосами, будто могли разбудить кого-то. А существо на кровати ни на что не реагировало.  
Сэм считал это своей виной, своей ответственностью — он упустил и не спас. В прошлом году, когда у Сэма появилась Джесс, он полностью отдался отношениям с ней и упустил Брэйди. Что-то случилось, что-то, за чем Сэм не уследил. И три месяца назад он нашел Брэйди в его комнате в кампусе, обдолбаного до полной отключки. С тех пор все превратилось в сраный забег — передозы, детоксикации, редкие дни, когда Брэйди был трезв, но ничем не напоминал прежнего себя — этого саркастичного, равнодушного мудака Сэм не знал. И все же не мог отойти в сторону, оставить. Он загнался до трясущихся рук, до кошмарных снов, которые пришлось скрывать от Джесс — Сэм вообще не хотел рассказывает ей, насколько все плохо. Даже мысль о том, что эта грязь может коснуться Джессики, пугала: Сэм никогда еще не ощущал такого желания оберегать, хранить от опасностей и темных сторон мира.  
Брэйди пришел в себя около трех ночи, наорал на испуганную мать, зло улыбаясь, велел Сэму «валить к своей цыпочке». Сэма хватило на то, чтобы покинуть дом тихо, не шваркнуть дверью со всей дури.  
Зато его накрыло в машине. Полтора часа поездки от дома Хьюзов до Пало-Альто Сэм яростно стискивал руль, перебирал воспоминания о Брэйди и решал, стоят ли их прошлые хорошие моменты вот этого всего. Потом он подумал, что недостаточно боролся за Дина, так что за Брэйди еще поборется. Обычно Сэму удавалось засунуть поглубже свои сомнения в правильности выбранного пути, тоску по брату и отцу, постоянное фоновое желание позвонить Дину — с тех пор как он узнал телефон, оно стало почти невыносимым. Но в ту ночь все как-то обострилось, весь этот бред с лучшим другом — бывшим лучшим или бывшим другом? — разрушил тщательно возведенные стены, и Сэм вдруг увидел свою жизнь без карамельной глазури иллюзий.  
Их с Джесс жизнь тонула во вранье.  
Сэм много раз собирался рассказать Джессике об охоте, о мире сверхъестественного, о ежечасной опасности, существующей рядом с каждым человеком. Собирался, но так и не собрался.  
И о Дине тоже — не собрался. Он даже не знал, как такой разговор начать. Говорить о том, как было остро и больно? Или о том, что ни фига оно не «было», а очень даже «есть». Или о том, что, когда полгода назад несся через два штата, ни разу не вспомнил о Джесс и думал только о Дине, Дине, Дине.  
Как сказать любимой девушке: «Я люблю тебя, но он — мой мир»? Или «Дорогая, вообще-то ты не знаешь обо мне ничего, а часть того, что знаешь, — ложь».  
Внезапно Сэму перестало хватать воздуха. Он съехал на обочину, трясущимися руками открыл дверцу, вывалился из машины. Ночь плюнула в лицо мелким дождем, куртка тут же впитала окружающую влагу, и Сэм продрог.  
Странным образом это вернуло ясность мыслям. Он еще постоял, опираясь на капот, рассматривая полоску рассвета на горизонте. Даже не сразу понял, что уже некоторое время механически крутит в руках телефон, прогоняет курсор по списку контактов до «Дин». Сэм опустил телефон в карман и решил — к черту метания. Он расскажет Джесс. И она поймет. И все станет так, как надо, Сэм найдет правильную, прямую дорогу без лжи, несказанных слов, оборванных фраз.  
Вся эта пафосная херня утратила смысл, когда Сэм подъехал к дому и увидел, как спасатели сворачивают шланги, а коронеры грузят в машину каталку с телом.  
Черный мешок, да, вот это Сэм и увидел, когда вернулся домой.  
Потом было что-то выветрившееся из памяти. Добрые люди рассказали: он кричал, бросался на копов, рвался в дом. Машина парамедиков еще не уехала, и, устав от истерики Сэма, толстый медбрат что-то ему вколол. Наверное, так выглядело милосердие — Сэм несколько часов провел в отключке, пристегнутый наручниками к медицинской каталке. Ни о чем не думал, ничего не чувствовал в теплом пустом нигде. Он бы там остался, правда, но действия всех, даже самых милосердных лекарств рано или поздно заканчивалось. Память Сэма ничего этого не сохранила — сразу после черного мешка шли допросная и монотонно бубнящий детектив.  
Его никто серьезно не подозревал, алиби проверили, видеокамеры на дорогах подтвердили его рассказ, и утром четвертого ноября Сэма отпустили. Отпустили бы и раньше, начни Сэм требовать, но он не начал. Он не очень-то и понимал, куда идти, как жить, да и надо ли жить вообще.  
Из следующей недели относительно хорошо вспоминались только похороны Джессики, внезапный дождь с ясного вроде бы неба и закрытый гроб.  
— Ибо Он Ангелам Своим заповедает о тебе сохранить тебя на всех путях твоих, — глухо шептала рядом мать Джесс, вторя священнику.  
А Сэм вспоминал.  
«Эй, главный задрот нашего курса, познакомься — это Джессика Мур. Она тоже главный задрот, но у медиков. Скажи — повезло медикам?»  
Повезло.  
«Приве-е-е-ет, ты Сэм Винчестер? Я о тебе много слышала. Что ты так смотришь? У меня что-то на лице?»  
Потом миссис Мур замолчала, повернулась к Сэму, посмотрела прямо в глаза и тихо произнесла:  
— Это ты виноват.  
Сэм только головой покивал — да, виноват.  
Виноват.  
Он некоторое время еще пожил у Зака и Рейчел, но потом понял, что это как-то странно и перебрался в капмпус. Да, ирония — ему дали полную стэнфодрскую стипендию.  
Джесс была бы в восторге.  
Сэм начал ходить на занятия, и это помогало. Если очень много думать о юриспруденции, мыслям о Джесс не оставалось места.  
И он больше не хотел позвонить Дину. Он ждал звонка от него.  
Дин не позвонил.

**2007, март**

  
— Сэм, твой демонический детский сад снова передрался! — проревел Бобби Сингер.  
Трезвый Сингер был божьим даром. Пьяный — бесполезным куском дерьма. И Сэм ему все примерно так и сказал. Бобби долго смеялся, а потом сказал:  
— Ну точно папаша. Похож на Джона-то.  
В общем, поладили.  
В одиночку Сэм пробарахтался год. Каждый его день начинался с «о господи, Джесс умерла», а заканчивался на «не звони Дину».  
А между этими двумя мыслями помещалось море информации.  
Чтобы не думать о Джесс, не тонуть в долбаном отчаянии и не звонить Дину, Сэм каждую минуту своего времени забивал учебой. Данные, сведения, законы, прецеденты, Сэм обрабатывал угрожающие объемы информации. Он похудел, вытянулся еще на несколько дюймов, мог неделю ходить в одних и тех же джинсах, грязные футболки скидывал в угол комнаты, через пару недель — выбрасывал, заруливал в ближайший секонд-хенд и покупал еще килограмм тряпья.  
Потом случилась беда с Заком — того обвинили в убийстве. Внезапно это вырвало Сэма из информационного невакуума. Зака арестовали, потом как-то очень быстро осудили, и Сэм при всем своем уме, при всей его базе знаний не смог ничего сделать. Дело казалось странным даже следователю ФБР, лично собравшему доказательства против Зака.  
— Парень, — детектив Виктор Хенриксен сочувственно покивал. — Я и сам чую душок, от всего этого смердит. Но доказательства как на нить нанизаны. Нужен либо мегакрутой адвокат, либо чудо.  
Адвокатом Сэм стать не смог, до получения диплома никто не дал бы ему защищать Зака, и Сэм стал чудом.  
Сэм вспомнил адрес Бобби Сингера, давнего напарника отца, скатался в Су-Фолз, побродил по свалке автомобилей. Бобби не пускал его в дом часов пять, и Сэм расположился со вкусом, развел небольшой костерок и приготовился взять Сингера измором. Наконец Бобби смилостивился. Похмыкал, задрал голову, разглядывая Сэма, выслушал историю Зака.  
— Перевертыш, — он поставил диагноз почти сразу. — Не докажешь, — и сунул Сэму три книги с описанием твари.  
Сэм почитал, подумал, посерфил по интернету и принял решение. Семья Рейчел и Зака собрала деньги, а Сэм вышел на местный криминал и устроил Заку побег из тюрьмы. Они попрощались в аэропорту, Зака теперь звали Джек, и он собирался лететь в Бейлиз. Джек долго обнимал Сэма, и было как-то очень понятно, что больше они не увидятся.  
В Стэнфорд Сэм не вернулся. Он вернулся к Бобби Сингеру, взял имя Сэм Вессон и попытался что-то сделать со своей жизнью.  
Информационный белый шум, полтора года заглушавший боль, стих, и на Сэма навалилась тоска. А потом стало понятно, что кошмарные сны, которые он считал побочным эффектом интенсивного обучения, далеко не просто сны.  
Первым стал Макс Миллер.  
Во сне Сэм изо дня в день видел, как Макс методично уничтожает свою семью, ну и себя заодно. Нельзя же стать убийцей и не выжечь себя. Сэм измучился — глотал горстями снотворное, чтобы уснуть и днем, и ухватить еще немного подробностей. Ему удалось выяснить, где живет Макс, вот только он безнадежно опоздал. Когда Сэм ворвался в небольшую спальню на втором этаже, мачеха Макса с аккуратной дырочкой во лбу лежала на полу. Макс резко обернулся, глянул Сэму прямо в глаза, паривший у его виска пистолет начал медленно разворачиваться дулом к Сэму.  
Сэм сам не помнил, что он нес. «Мы похожи», «с нами что-то сделали», «не одни такие», «отомстить». Кажется, на «отомстить» мальчишка и попался. Он всхлипнул, закрыл лицо руками, пистолет упал. Сэм шагнул вперед, и Макс почти рухнул ему на грудь, вцепился в отвороты куртки. Сэм гладил его по голове и думал, что не может пойти в полицию, Макс, похоже, был ему нужен. По крайней мере, у Сэма вдруг появилось чувство правильности происходящего.  
Да, еще личная мелочь — в каком-то смысле Макс Миллер вернул Сэму отца. На фоне милейшего папы Миллера Джон Винчестер казался отцом года, и Сэм действительно впервые оценил то, что Джон сделал для них с Дином.  
Когда Сэм с Максом появились у ворот свалки Бобби Сингера, тот орал как резаный, обещал пристрелить обоих при первом же подозрении хоть на что-то. Запуганный, настороженный Макс смотрел волком, и казалось, все закончится очень плохо. Но на следующий день Бобби с Максом болтались по свалке и копались в моторах развалюх.  
— Несчастный пацан, — сказал Бобби.  
И стали они жить втроем. Как в долбаной страшной сказке.  
Потом Сэму приснился Лоуренс. Он даже обрадовался — эй, это же привет из прошлого, из какого-никакого детства. Да и не особо страшным был сон — просто женщина, отчаянно стучащая в окно дома, Сэм и не торопился особо. И снова опоздал, теперь уж — совсем. Приехал, побродил по развалинам родного дома, заглянул в местный приют — за стеклом в манеже сидела в окружении игрушек Роуз Хоуп. Сэм постучал в стекло, и девочка подняла на него синие глаза и ясно улыбнулась, показывая первый зуб. Втягивать в это дерьмо ребенка Сэм не хотел. Кроме того, он подозревал, что с младенцем Бобби его в дом точно не пустит. Сэм еще пошатался по Лоуренсу, пообщался с людьми. Опущенные глаза, ускользающие взгляды и бесконечный страх — дома, который Дин когда-то вспоминал с грустной улыбкой, Лоуренс боялся. Больше всего информации Сэм получил от местного алкоголика-философа. Тот еще не совсем пропил свой обширный словарный запас, поэтому Сэм получил прекрасный рассказ с «парящим призраком», «развевающимся белым саваном», «закручивающимся смерчем черным дымом» и «колоколоподобным голосом, вещающим: она невинна и под моей защитой». Если отсеять метафоры и красивости, получалось, что малышку Роуз спас дух Мэри Винчестер. А вот от кого?  
Сэм уцепился за хвост «черного смерча» и потянул.  
И вытянул. Информации оказалось предостаточно.  
— Демоны? — напряженно спросил Бобби. — Да ты издеваешься!  
Он хлопнул дверью и без объяснений уехал на охоту. Вернулся через три дня до изумления пьяным и рассказал Сэму трагическую историю своей женитьбы. С демонами Бобби Сингер был знаком угнетающе близко.  
Сэм даже переварить новую информацию не успел, увидел во сне, как убивают на темной парковке парня.  
Скотта Керри Сэм с Максом притащили насильно. На этот раз сон изобиловал указаниями, сразу стал известен город, адрес и даже дата. Сэму казалось, что даже темнокожего мужика, убивавшего Скотта, он где-то мельком видел. Так что они приехали и не дали Скотту Керри зайти на парковку. Тот вырывался, звал полицию и затих, только когда Макс продемонстрировал парочку своих трюков. Без Макса у Сэма не получилось бы пообщаться со Скоттом — при малейшей опасности парень искрил как неисправная розетка. Говорить с ним пришлось долго. Его совсем не привлекала месть, он хотел лишь нормальной жизни. Кроме того, Скотт поделился с новыми друзьями сюжетами своих собственных снов: желтоглазый демон, обещавший все блага мира за вступление в его армию. В конце концов Керри согласился пожить с ними, посмотреть, что будет.  
Ага, пожить. У Бобби Сингера. Счастье Бобби описанию не поддавалось.  
Лили Бейкер они вытащили из петли. Лили не хотела мстить, не хотела ждать и смотреть, что будет, не хотела помогать людям. Она хотела умереть сразу. Всего красноречия Сэма и заботливости Скотта не хватило для того, чтобы растормошить девушку. Лили не возражала, когда они ее привезли в Су-Фолз, не возражала против кровати на чердаке, против тренировки сил. Она ничего не делала, сидела и смотрела в небо целыми днями. Скотт смотрел жалостливо, Сэм злился, Бобби крутил пальцем у виска, Макс держался подальше.  
Ава Уилсон и Джейк Талли пришли сами. Ава, как и Сэм, видела сны, и так разыскала сначала Джейка, потом и всю их адскую команду. Прямолинейный, как рельс, Джейк Сэму понравился, хитровывернутая Ава — нет. Зато Сэм понравился Аве, очень понравился. Она следила за ним, полуприкрыв глаза, и, казалось, готова была заурчать. Однажды после тренировки она улыбнулась длинно и томно и произнесла:  
— Я на тебя ставлю, ты тут сильнее всех, — и ушла, покачивая бедрами.  
А Сэм стал прислушиваться к себе и понял — да, сильнее. Он начал развивать свой дар телекинеза совсем недавно, но уже мог удержать предмет в воздухе гораздо дольше Макса, его сны были четче и яснее, чем сны Авы, и он мог сопротивляться не только Энди, но и Ансему.  
Кстати о.  
Энди Галлахер и Ансем Уинсем.  
Энди приснился Сэму, Ансем — Аве. Маленькому оклахомскому городку Гатри крупно не повезло: два брата, обладающие способностью влиять на окружающих, именно в нем решили получить от жизни все, что хотели. Вот только желания у них разнились, и сильно: Энди хотел мира во всем мире, ежеутреннего кофе, улыбок и, пожалуй, легализации марихуаны — чтобы осчастливить получившийся мирный мир. Ансем хотел Энди. А поскольку Ансем был психопатом, к цели он пошел по самому короткому пути — по трупам. С Энди Сэм договорился быстро, но вот взять Ансема никак не получалось — чудовищная сила внушения подчиняла даже Аву. Но только не Сэма. Получилось не лучшим образом — под удар попали девушка Энди и несколько копов, но все же Сэму удавалось убалтывать Ансема, пока Джейк, подкравшись сзади, не треснул того по голове. Ага, попробуй повнушай с сотрясением мозга.  
Бобби плюнул и закрылся в своем бункере на сутки, обнаружив, что Сэмов детский сад снова увеличился.  
Из-за травмы Ансем временно утратил способность к внушению, и Сэму удалось с ним поговорить. Ну и Ансему с Сэмом. Оказалось, что он знает весь расклад получше остальных.  
— Вы неудачники, — скривился в улыбке Ансем. — Азазель давно выбрал меня. Я лидер в этом забеге, а вы просто пушечное мясо.  
Так у их проблемы появилось имя — Азазель.  
Расклад был примитивный до ужаса, Сэм даже удивился, как не догадался сразу, наверное, искал что-то более хитрое. Азазель собирал армию демонов и ему нужен был человек со способностями, чтобы эту армию возглавить. И он десятилетиями занимался селекцией, отбирал лучших, следил, подталкивал к развитию в нужном направлении. Мэри Винчестер погибла, чтобы Джон Винчестер стал охотником и сделал охотником Сэма. Смертью Джессики свернувшего с пути Сэма пытались на эту дорогу вернуть.  
Ансем восстановился очень быстро, и хрен бы они его удержали, он действительно был невероятно силен, но захотел остаться Энди, и Ансем подчинился. Сэм смотрел на полоумного Ансема, видел в его взгляде, прикованном к брату, неприкрытое, жадное восхищение и ужасался, насколько хорошо Ансема понимает. Потому что Дин.  
Они с месяц тренировались вместе, и стало постепенно понятно, что сильнейший в группе все же не Ансем. Как и говорила Ава, самые высокие ставки, похоже, были на Сэма.  
Они все еще пытались выработать какой-то план, что-то решить, но внезапно события ускорились, и все их планы стали неважными, оставалось только плыть по течению.  
Это называлось «предвестниками» — падеж скота, бешеные грозы, люди, массово сходящие с ума и с улыбкой убивающие направо и налево. Если раньше охотники только смеялись при слове «одержимость» и отправляли произнесшего это к психиатру, то теперь чернота, сочащаяся из глазниц, убивала их прежде, чем они успевали улыбнуться.  
Азазель снился уже всем в группе — он соблазнял, нашептывал, воздействовал на желания, тщеславие. Оставалось только ждать, кто из них поддастся, откроет врата ада, выпустит демонов, и надеяться, что остальным удастся загнать нечисть обратно и запечатать ад. Хоть какое-то подобие плана, да?  
Сэм думал, что предателем станет Ава, он так и не понял, какие мысли бродили в ее голове. Еще на подозрении был Джейк — хороший человек с семьей, которой можно угрожать, совсем не то, что просто хороший человек.  
Но он ошибся, Врата открыла Лили Бэйкер.  
Сэм все пытался просчитать — как же это будет? Их заставят прийти по одному, или выманят от Бобби всех вместе чем-то глобальным и страшным? Но даже это оказалось проще и невероятнее одновременно. Однажды вечером они заснули в своих кроватях, а очнулись в Вайоминге, на старом ковбойском кладбище, перед склепом, за дверями которого бесился и завывал ад.  
Роли были розданы и даже выучены, представление начиналось — Лили стояла возле врат, а Азазель протягивал ей старый кольт.  
— Открывай, дорогая, — почти пропел демон. — Массовка прибыла.  
Она слабо и виновато улыбнулась, вставила дуло кольта в скважину в узоре на двери и повернула.  
Сэм никогда не забудет тот звук — с воем и клекотом черные дымные тени вырывались из узкого прохода и устремлялись в небо.  
— Что он тебе пообещал? — ровно спросил он Лили.  
— Покой, — просто ответили она.  
Да, признал Сэм, Азазель нашел кнопку Лили. С Сэмом он банально ошибся. Сэм задумался на секунду, как бы поступил, если бы ему посулили не славу, не силу, не влияние, а Дина?  
Потом Сэм не думал, выдернул припрятанный сзади за ремнем пистолет и выстрелил Лили в сердце, вот и пригодилось умение метко находить цель. Он надеялся, что Лили выронит кольт и Сэму удастся дотянуться, перехватить, закрыть врата. Он рванулся к падающей девушке, но Азазель выкинул вперед руку, и кольт покорно лег в его ладонь.  
Сэм успел поймать только Лили.  
Она смотрела на него светло и радостно.  
— Он не соврал, — шепнула она — Не соврал. Такой покой.  
— Спасибо, Сэмми, — небрежно бросил Азазель. — Не пришлось тратить патроны на девчонку.  
Он вскинул оружие и, не целясь, выстрелил. Ава сползла на землю, ее глаза удивленно и мертво уставились в небо. Отчаянно вскрикнул Энди. Ансем сделал шаг вперед, прикрывая брата собой.  
— И до вас доберусь, — мимолетно улыбнулся Азазель. — Но сначала Сэм. Ах, Сэмми-Сэмми, ты ведь был моим любимцем. Столько силы, столько страсти. Но ты все испортил, — почти пожаловался он. — Так рвался вперед, все слишком ускорилось, и я не успел сделать тебя своим. Мне нужна была опора за троном, сосуд для Люцифера. Но конкурент — нет, конкурент мне не нужен. Так что, Сэмми, как мне ни жаль, вынужден с тобой проститься.  
Азазель смеялся, а дуло кольта медленно поднималось.  
Глядя в черный зрачок, Сэм подумал: «Жаль, Дину так и не позвонил».  
И вдруг Азазель исчез.

**2019, февраль**

  
Сэм потряс головой, воспоминания отступали неохотно, как та волна. И оставляли после себя опустошение.  
Тоже как волна.  
Нужно было приходить в себя — никто не отменит назначенное судебное заседание из-за того, что некий адвокат слегка захлебнулся в омутах чертовой памяти.  
Пару последних лет сеансы воспоминаний не выбивали Сэма из строя на целый день, и на том спасибо. Жизнь неизбежно брала свое и подбрасывала новые проблемы.  
Рано начавшийся тяжелый день закончился после десяти часов вечера совсем дерьмово.  
Сэм пролил кофе на любимую голубую рубашку, а в офисе в качестве сменной оставалась только зеленая, цвета бутылочного стекла, которую Сэм терпеть не мог. Вообще не понимал, зачем он ее купил.  
Ход в деле, который ночному Сэму показался бесспорным, не сработал. Вместо того чтобы прийти к компромиссу, разводящаяся пара очередной раз разругалась, жена потребовала полной опеки над дочерью, а потенциальный воскресный папа возжелал уменьшить сумму содержания на двадцать процентов.  
На предварительном слушании фармацевтического дела судья Хеткомб не сводила взгляда с галстука Мартина Крисера. Она даже в глаза стоящему на свидетельском месте Крисеру посмотрела только раз, а потом уставилась на галстук, прямо на здоровенное жирное пятно по его центру. Сэм и сам взгляд оторвать не мог. Галстук был ярко алый, расшитый белоснежными снеговиками, зелено-коричневыми эльфами и оленями. И сани, господи, сани. Кажется, по периметру саней была вшита гирлянда. То есть потенциально галстук мог еще и весело мигать.  
И да — пятно, то самое. Огромное, жирное, в центре. Прямо на морде Рудольфа.  
— Я знаю, вы рекомендовали серый, но я попытался его погладить… — час назад Мартин попытался объяснить неправильный галстук, но так и не смог закончить фразу.  
Его голос звучал, как затухающее колебание маятника: Мартин начинал говорить уверенно, громко, но постепенно терялся, сбивался и умолкал. Точно так же он давал показания — не заканчивал мысль, краснел, потел, ерзал. Не сводил с Сэма умоляющего взгляда.  
Судья Хеткомб смотрела на галстук, а каждый присутствующий в зале думал, что Мартин Крисер врет.  
Сэм старательно улыбался и всем своим видом демонстрировал — все идет по плану.  
Все шло по пизде. И Сэм точно знал, что Мартин не врет.  
Просто его мозг разучился принимать решения, разучился отличать реальность от воображения. И в этом была вина сволочей, сначала посадивших его на какое-то недостаточно протестированное фармацевтическое дерьмо, а потом резко сдернувших с него. Именно так Мартин Крисер получил билет в свою прекрасную новую жизнь, в которой, вместо машины и обреза, имел койку в ночлежке.  
Истец, тучный счет которого Сэм собирался уменьшить на несколько миллионов, назывался «ФармасьюьтиксИнтернешн». Ничего никому не говорящее название — этих фармацевтических компаний на рынке болталось сотни. Но не все так плотно сотрудничали с военными.  
Всякие небезвредные химические коктейли для увеличения силы, выдержки и прочего применялись уже давно. Польза отдельных препаратов даже превышала вред, который они наносили организму. «ФармасьютиксИнтернешн» не давала покоя охотничья интуиция. Их новейшее дерьмо обостряло чувства, заставляло быстрее крутиться шарики в мозгу. Работало все: от зрения до обоняния, и охотник мог в прямом смысле учуять крадущегося монстра. Глава совета директоров Вильгельм Рош отчаянно боялся сверхъестественного и хотел уничтожить каждую тварь на планете. Сэм его даже понимал — жена и сын Роша погибли во время нашествия монстров после открытия врат. Вот только понимание Сэма заканчивалось в момент, когда препарат начали скармливать в огромных дозах вышедшему в тираж охотнику Мартину Крисеру.  
Как и многие охотники, Мартин Крисер был привлечен к военной службе, когда ад вырвался на волю и по улицам запрыгали веселые зомби. Как и многие охотники, Мартин Крисер подписал контракт.  
Но охота в течение тридцати лет психику Мартина сильно раскачала, он начал сдавать. Вместо того чтобы отпустить Крисера и назначить ему пенсию, военные «подарили» контракт Мартина Рошу.  
Когда желтые таблетки окончательно превратили мозг Мартина в решето, оказалось, что у бывшего охотника и прав-то никаких нет, кроме одного — сдохнуть в какой-то дыре.  
А ведь Мартина можно было приравнять к ветеранам, Сэм уже не первый год пытался протащить такой закон, но ему пока не хватало влияния в верхах. Он хотел, чтобы каждый охотник на сверхъестественное, которого военные использовали в своих целях, получил хотя бы минимальный соцпакет.  
К Сэму Мартина Крисера привел старый приятель отца Кирби Джонс.  
— О, Сэм Винчестер! Рад тебя видеть, мальчик. А где Дин? — улыбаясь, будто они встречались только вчера, спросил Мартин.  
И Сэм взял дело, только из-за имени Дина.  
И если бы он знал, во что выльется это дело, он бы все равно взялся. История Мартина Крисера обозлила Сэма до крайности.  
Хуже всего — распад продолжался, с каждым днем Мартин утрачивал воспоминания. К началу слушаний его мозг уже вычеркнул Джона, не помнил Дина. Адвоката Сэма Винчестера он больше не ассоциировал с мальчишкой, с которым когда-то охотился. Казалось, в его памяти держатся только несколько последних месяцев, а прошлое постепенно исчезает, стирается — введенный препарат рвал нейронные связи, и совсем скоро Мартину понадобится место в специальном заведении и хороший уход. Сэм намеревался выиграть это все для него, а кроме того — создать прецедент юридической защиты охотника на нечисть.  
Убедительно для суда доказать, что мозг Крисера поврежден именно из-за лекарств, Сэм пока не мог — местные эксперты свидетельствовать отказывались, а эксперт из соседнего штата, которого удалось привлечь, участвовал в другом деле и мог приехать только через пару месяцев. Так что целью заседания была отсрочка, и Сэм в итоге ее получил, хотя в какой-то момент все повисло на волоске.  
На выходе из зала Сэма и Мартина атаковали журналисты. Сэм улыбался — все возможное простодушное сияние включил, даже щеки сводило. Мартин снова потел и хотел исчезнуть. Сэм поддерживал его под руку, чувствуя, как увлажняется рубашка под ладонью, и едва удерживаясь, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
Огласка в СМИ была им совсем не нужна, Сэм бросил взгляд на адвоката Роша, заметил торжествующую улыбку в углах губ и понял, что эта маленькая месть — его подарок.  
Фразу «без комментариев» даже Мартин смог произнести без запинки, и они вырвались из кольца «акул» почти без потерь. Сэм скомканно попрощался, посадил Крисера в машину социального работника. Мартин совершенно по-детски улыбался.  
Сэм долго сидел на парковке в своем Порше, вытирая влажной салфеткой руки. А когда вернулся в офис, ему на утверждение принесли проект новой вывески. «Винчестер и Хьюз» золотом по черному бросалось в глаза, вопило о богатстве, подчеркивало значимость. Только о профессионализме не сообщало ничего.  
Эта мелочь почему-то вбила последний гвоздь в крышку гроба херового дня. Сэм собрался и, не прощаясь ни с кем в конторе, ушел на тренировку.  
Да, Сэм ходил в зал. Железо три раза в неделю, час бассейна в воскресенье, спортивное питание. Ну это в идеале, недостижимом для Сэма, — слишком часто он забивал на тренировки. А тренерам статусного жима не полагалось орать клиентам: «Опять расслабился, ленивая скотина, сколько фунтов потерял? Снова жрал только салаты? Протеины, мать твою, лучшие друзья адвокатов!».   
Вот и сегодня Виктор крайне доброжелательно и почти нежно погонял Сэма на дорожке, устроил по три подхода к каждому из снарядов и отпустил. Похвалил даже.  
Сэм почувствовал себя последним дерьмом.  
Дома он откопал в ящике комода среди платков и галстуков пластиковую коробочку, погладил лежащий в ней рогатый кулон, постоял у окна, посмотрел на ночной город, подхватил телефон, подвигал по экрану иконки.  
И позвонил Дину.

• • •

За последний час Сэм пожалел о своей импульсивности раз двести. Нет, триста. Или даже триста пятьдесят.  
Пригласить кого-то к себе было опрометчиво.  
Лофт Сэма был лофтом Сэма. Он его, между прочим, из Брэйди выгрыз. Когда «Винчестер и Хьюз» начала приносить реальные деньги, а офис стал занимать целый этаж престижного СанрайзТауэра, и Сэм уже не мог знать по именам каждого из своих работников, Брэйди начал ныть — мол, негоже владельцу такой крупной конторы арендовать маленькую дешевую квартирку. Сказывается на имидже оного владельца, а следовательно — фирмы.  
Брэйди настаивал на доме в Нью Беверли Хиллс — да-да, Сэм, прямо на пляже, в конце концов, нужно же тебе куда-то вкладывать деньги. Но Сэм зубами вцепился в Даунтаун — перспектива по часу добираться на работу приводила его в ужас.  
Да и дом… Не мечтал Сэм о доме.  
Дин — да, Дин когда-то мечтал. Что-то заставляло его рассказывать Сэму сказку «когда-нибудь у нас будет дом, и мы заживем, ты, я и папа, будем охотиться и возвращаться домой». Потом Сэм вырос, начал мечтать сам, и… Не совпали их мечты, в общем.  
Сэм уехал, папа исчез, а Дин получил половину мечты — охоту. Сэм думал, что это неплохо.  
Джесс тоже иногда любила поговорить на тему «когда мы заработаем первый миллион», она планировала их будущий дом в Сан-Педро, который ей очень нравился. А еще «мальчик, но только после того, как стану старшим ординатором» и «девочка, через несколько лет после мальчика».  
Джесс умерла. Сан-Педро снесло Волной. А дом без Джесс и мальчика с девочкой Сэму точно не пригодился бы.  
В квартире Сэма в Чайнатауне было все необходимое: стол, кровать, небольшая кухня и вид на недостроенную многоэтажку. Сэм даже не пользовался услугами клининговой компании, зачем? Смахнуть пыль он и сам был в состоянии, да и сколько там той пыли? Тем более половину времени Сэм даже ночевал в офисе, в небольшой комнатке, примыкающей к его кабинету.  
Но когда Брэйди начал настаивать, Сэм пришел к выводу, что жилье таки стоит купить, и остановился на лофте в «Бродвей-палас апартамент». Главным достоинством Сэм счел расположение — при желании он добирался до офиса пешком минут за одиннадцать.  
Заниматься ремонтом, выкраивать время для подбора мебели Сэму не хотелось, и он доверил всю эту муру профессионалу.  
Профессионал расстарался, и в лофте Сэма тонко пах воском дубовый паркет, перед диваном белой кожи распахивал окно в мир здоровенный плоский телевизор, причудливо преломлял свет стеклянный стол, а в углу, на небольшом возвышении, царила кровать.  
Ах, да. Еще у Сэма в центре хм… лофтового пространства торчал рояль. Белый.  
Первое время Сэм, вставая ночью, шарахался от выныривающего из темноты массивного силуэта. Потом привык.  
Роберт, все это надизайнеривший, говорил: «Это — твое личное пространство, твоя индивидуальность, тут все только для тебя».  
Сэм с первого взгляда возненавидел стеклянный стол, телевизор включил раз пять за год, рояль научился уважительно обходить и бесконечно бился мизинцем о белый диван. Но личное пространство принято было ценить, и Сэм ценил изо всех сил. В эту квартиру он не приводил никого: для секса существовали отели, для деловых встреч — рестораны, встреч родственных у Сэма не случалось.  
Раньше не случалось.  
В общем, да, о родне — Сэм позвонил Дину.  
Они не общались больше десятка лет, но у Сэма номер Дина был, более того, он помнил его наизусть. Так же, как и восемнадцать его прежних номеров. Слишком часто Сэм не звонил Дину. И да, все это было логично, просто логика такая — внутренняя сэмологика.  
Разговор, как не сложно догадаться, случился эпичный. Сэм неловко похмыкал и подышал в трубку, дождался, пока Диново «алло, да говори же, идиот» стало раздраженным, и наконец решился:  
— Дин, это Сэм, ну, твой брат Сэм…  
— И? — коротко, резко бросил Дин.  
— Ты не мог бы приехать?  
Сэм сам не понимал ни зачем позвонил, ни почему позвал, наверное, это все прогулки по закоулкам памяти виноваты. Или вчерашний сон в мозгах что-то повредил. Или от Мартина заразился идиотизмом.  
Дин коротко заржал и бросил трубку.  
Но к вечеру следующего дня постучал в дверь лофта. Адрес Сэм ему не давал, да и охрана на ресепшене не должна была пропустить абы кого. Но тем не менее вот он — Дин Винчестер, стоял в дверях и улыбался, будто действительно рад.  
Что эта встреча одна большая ошибка стало ясно почти сразу.  
Сэм совершенно не знал крупного сорокалетнего мужчину в дверях, с очень короткой, почти армейской стрижкой, настороженным, чужим взглядом. Играющая на губах улыбка не скрывала темную, напряженную глубину глаз.  
Привет, бездна, кажется, Сэму Винчестеру пора в тебя посмотреть.  
— Так и не избавился от этого? — Дин повертел рукой вокруг своей головы, намекая на волосы Сэма.  
— Нет, — Сэм с трудом улыбнулся и вспомнил, что вообще-то он здесь хозяин. — Проходи.  
Дин бросил в угол звякнувшую сумку, прошелся по лофту. Задержался у рояля, похмыкал, одобрительно кивнул возле окна. И с ногами завалился на диван.  
— Ну, и где ты меня поселишь? — спросил «незнакомец», и Сэм с ужасом понял, что Дин намерен ночевать в его мире. В этом… в пространстве. Личном.  
— А вот диван, — промямлил он.  
Дин поерзал, бросил на Сэма укоризненный взгляд — узковато, но промолчал.  
Он переключал каналы, пока Сэм заказывал пиццу, варил кофе, потом сервировал стол.  
Они поужинали под негромкий бубнеж диктора, обмениваясь ничего не значащими фразами о погоде и политике. Сэм пытался понять, что ему стукнуло в голову и зачем он пригласил к себе жить этого совершенно чужого человека, а в глазах Дина читалось: «Какого хрена я согласился?»  
«Хоть что-то общее», — вдруг обрадовался Сэм, и стало иррационально легче.  
В Сэме вдруг взыграла не то дурь, не то гостеприимство, и он настоял, чтобы Дин занял кровать.  
Поэтому в два часа ночи Сэм лежал, вытянувшись на неудобном узком диване, и клялся себе впредь души горячие порывы душить.  
Не только диван мешал спать.  
Дин дышал.  
У Сэма в квартире еще никогда никто не дышал, кроме самого Сэма. Он вообще привык к тишине: не включал телевизор фоном, выбрал в магазине самую негромкую кофеварку, даже большие настенные часы напротив окна не тикали — кварцевый механизм гнал стрелки по кругу почти бесшумно.  
И вот теперь этот звук — чужое громкое дыхание.  
Овец Сэм уже сосчитал, дела в голове расследовал. Потом придумал абстрактную юридическую задачу и часа полтора крутил в памяти прецеденты, пока не нашел подходящий. Выгрыз у самого себя очередную победу. От радости даже задремал.  
И тут Дин заорал.  
Высокий потолок лофта размножил и усилил отчаянный крик.  
С дивана Сэма снесло. Он рванулся к кровати, ударился об угол дивана, очередной раз проклял его.  
Дин сидел спиной к Сэму, тот видел, как поднимались и опускались в тяжелом дыхании плечи, и не мог произнести ни слова. Сэм был дома, в собственной квартире, в долбаном собственном мире. Ему не должно было так трудно выговорить «ты как, Дин?».  
Он смог только начать:  
— Ты…  
Дин невероятно быстрым, даже красивым движением перекатился по кровати, и через долю секунды Сэму пришлось поиграть в гляделки с дулом пистолета.  
Очень по-братски, по-семейному. В конце концов, когда маленький Сэм боялся монстров, папа дал ему сорок пятый. Дин, наверное, тоже боялся монстров. А Сэм… Ну в каком-то смысле Сэм действительно был монстром.  
Дин опомнился.  
— Что ты творишь? — зло спросил он. — Чего подкрадываешься?  
— Ты кричал, — голос у Сэма не дрожал, вот еще.  
Ну, почти. Это «почти» Сэм списал на шок от игр с оружием, все же Сэму не так часто приходилось в них играть. Последний раз — лет пять назад, когда тот придурок ворвался в офис.  
Дин помолчал, посмотрел на ствол, потом сунул его под подушку.  
— А. Черт, — ровно сказал он и велел: — Иди спать. Все в норме.  
Сэм должен был почувствовать облегчение и уйти на диван, и он даже почувствовал это облегчение и потоптался, разворачиваясь, точно зная, что теперь уснет нормально, и что больше его ничего не разбудит.  
Но у Дина футболка под мышками потемнела от пота, и влажными стрелками встопорщились короткие волосы на макушке.  
— Дин, ты в порядке? — на этот раз спросилось легко.  
Сэм решился — сел рядом с Дином.  
Тот все еще дышал тяжело, но с каждой секундой все ровнее. Он чуть развернулся и теперь пристально рассматривал Сэма, в темноте поблескивали глаза. Ну и Сэм не стеснялся, смотрел.  
Это все ночь. Она словно стерла годы, убрала потяжелевший, напряженный взгляд, горькие складки у рта, морщины на лбу и у глаз. Дин казался Дином. Тем Дином, которого Сэм знал. Которого Сэм…  
Додумывать Сэм себе запретил, в прошлый раз эти мысли дороговато ему обошлись.  
— Ну чего ты всполошился? — на этот раз голос Дина звучал мягче. — Просто плохой сон, с кем не бывает?  
— Бывает, со всеми бывает, — неторопливо ответил Сэм. — Принести тебе воды?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Дин.  
В общем-то, Сэм ведь свою роль гостеприимного хозяина уже исполнил? Спросил о самочувствии, предложил воду. Разве надо что-то еще?  
И вдруг понял — надо. Обязательно надо что-то еще, потому что сидящий рядом спокойный и даже отстранённый внешне Дин совсем не хотел, чтобы Сэм уходил на диван.  
Вернее, не хотел оставаться один.  
Сэм был неплохим психологом, еще бы, с его-то профессией, влезть в душу без смазки он умел лучше многих терапевтов. Но сейчас у него не осталось профессиональных навыков. Сэм понимал, что надо бы что-то сказать, но слова не находились, поэтому он только придвинулся чуть ближе, и теперь касался бедром бедра Дина. Тот медленно наклонил голову вправо-влево, потер шею, разминая мышцы.  
— Слишком мягко у тебя, — усмехнувшись, сказал он. — Я не привык.  
Сэм положил ладони на плечи Дина и принялся массировать. Дин в первый момент замер, окаменел, и Сэм испугался, что его оттолкнут, но постепенно тело под его руками расслаблялось.  
— Волшебные руки, Сэм, — негромко произнес Дин. — Легче стало, спасибо.  
И тут же без перехода продолжил:  
— Мне часто одна охота снится. Охота, которую я провалил. После того как папа… — Дин замолк на секунду, потом продолжил: — Я долго искал напарника. Охотился с Бобби — помнишь Бобби Сингера? — с Гордоном, редкий мудак, ты его не знал, пару раз съездил с Калебом. А тогда получилось — один. Там парень пропал в лесу. Я думал… Да хрен знает, что я думал. Это был вендиго, а я не сразу понял. А со мной двое гражданских, брат и сестра того парня. Облажался я по полной. Схватил он меня и девчонку, к потолку подвесил. Я отрубился, а очнулся оттого, что Хэйли орет. Тварь ее брата как раз дожирала. Пока освободился… В общем, я тогда только Бена, их младшего брата, успел вытащить. Потерял двоих.  
— Ты же понимаешь, в этом нет твоей вины, — мягко проговорил Сэм. — Вряд ли кто-то сделал бы больше. Ты спас жизнь.  
Сэм не был готов к тому, что за одну минуту чужой Дин перестанет быть чужим. Звучание глуховатого голоса, ощущение тела под ладонями, запах, близость эта чертова, запустили дурацкий механизм узнавания, и Сэм внезапно почувствовал себя дома.  
Странное и почти забытое чувство.  
И вот оно ему надо?  
Все, что составляло суть Сэма, почему-то считало — надо.  
— Не виноват! Никто бы не сделал больше, — он постарался произнести это как можно более убедительно.  
Дин отстранился, повернулся к Сэму. Он улыбался, от углов глаз разбегались морщинки, слишком явное свидетельство лет, разлуки и другой, собственной, неизвестной Сэму жизни. Вот только Сэма это больше не пугало, ну он-то и сам не остался тощим подростком, прячущим глаза за длинной челкой.  
Дин качнулся, шутливо толкнул Сэма плечом в плечо.  
— Виноват, — негромко ответил он. — Но дело давнее, всех не спасешь, я знаю и смирился с этим. Просто иногда бывает. Давай ложиться?  
— Угу, — Сэм нехотя начал вставать.  
— Эй, Сэм, — голос Дина прозвучал неуверенно. — Давай ложись тут. У тебя такой трахадром, втроем спать можно и ни разу за ночь не встретиться. А твой диван — орудие пытки, даже в Детке спать удобнее.  
Это было крайне странно, и конечно соглашаться было нельзя ни в коем случае.  
— Ладно, — логично ответил Сэм и, помолчав, спросил: — Детка… Ты на ней?  
— Я… да, конечно, на ней, — Дин произнес это так мягко, что Сэма царапнуло неприятное чувство.  
Ревновать к машине было тем еще дном.  
Сэм вытянулся на кровати, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Дин лежал неподвижно.  
— Спокойной ночи? — Сэм и сам не знал, почему это прозвучало вопросом.  
— Доброй ночи, Сэм, — вот теперь и Сэму досталось немного мягкости в усталом голосе.  
Сэм подумал, что хорошо бы не засыпать, еще чуть-чуть послушать, как ровно дышит Дин: этот звук больше не казался чужеродным, а странным образом успокаивал.  
Сэм даже не знал — кто уснул раньше, он сам или Дин.

• • •

Утро удостоилось бы призового места в соревновании неловких ситуаций. Трахадром? Троим можно спать и не встретиться? Они с Дином очень даже встретились. Не то чтобы в обнимку проснулись. Почти.  
Сэм на Дина руку закинул, Дин на Сэма — ногу.  
Так что Сэм открыл глаза, и вот они — ресницы, веснушки. Губы.  
Надо было срочно отползать, а Сэм не мог — слишком занят был рассматриванием Дина.  
Он не мог не вспоминать ту весну, их веселую возню, простоту отношений, которую он самолично уничтожил. Сэм рассматривал Дина жадно, совмещая два образа — того весеннего легкого и этого — зимнего, усталого, утратившего юношескою смазливость, красивого настолько, что у Сэма останавливалось сердце.  
А потом Сэм доигрался в гляделки — Дин открыл глаза, и ситуация с отметки «неловко» скачком переместилась в «господи, ужас-то какой».  
У Дина еще взгляд не прояснился, а Сэм уже скатился с кровати и метнулся в ванную. Опомнившийся и окончательно проснувшийся Дин рассмеялся вслед.  
Сэм быстро принимал душ, умывался, брился и слушал, как звенит посуда на кухне, как Дин негромко напевает себе что-то под нос, и был счастлив. Раньше он никогда не отслеживал все эти «я счастлив сейчас», только вспоминая ту весну, или день переезда к Джесс, или совсем уж ранее, детское — папа, Дин, отдых на озере, понимал, вот это оно и было — счастье.  
Дин поставил перед Сэмом тарелку с хлопьями — точно как в детстве, и раздраженно потребовал что-то сделать с кофеваркой. Сэм укоризненно покачал головой и ткнул кнопку включения, и через три минуты Дин подозрительно рассматривал чашечку эспрессо.  
— А наперстков у тебя не было?  
Прозвучало саркастично, в лучших традициях Дина, Сэм рассмеялся, счастье вдруг стало таким острым, что заболело сердце.  
А потом Сэм глянул на часы, одним глотком выпил кофе, бросил на стойку карту-ключ, выпалил:  
— Ключ на столе, но тут можно не закрывать, охрана есть. Буду вечером.  
И рванул к двери.  
Негромко звякнул лифт, раздвигая двери, и Сэм даже сделал первый решительный шаг и так же решительно рванул обратно в квартиру.  
— Ты ведь останешься? — спросил он с порога. — Ты ведь не…  
Дин посмотрел на Сэма поверх чашки, сделал глоток и ответил:  
— Буду тут.  
А на подземной стоянке, рядом с Порше Сэма стояла белоснежная Импала, и Сэм, забыв, что безбожно опаздывает, кружил вокруг, гладил крылья, попытался заглянуть в светлый салон.  
— Отличная у мистера Смита машина, — прогудел от стойки охранник, и Сэм кивнул.  
Дин хорошо заботился о машине — Детка блестела хромом и полировкой и совсем не казалась неуместной на пафосной парковке пафосных апартаментов.  
«Так может, и Дин…» — не додумал Сэм.  
В кармане завибрировала старая Нокия, и Сэм вздрогнул. Почему-то именно сегодня он не ожидал никаких дел для Грехема, слишком много всего для одного единственного зимнего калифорнийского утра — Дин, Детка, день Грехема.  
Ди в кубе какое-то.  
На целую длиннейшую минуту захотелось проигнорировать звонок, добраться до офиса «Винчестер и Хьюз», в маленькой смежной комнате надеть деловой с иголочки костюм с обязательным серым галстуком и решать дела о разводах, дискриминации, жилищные иски. Превратить день Грехема в день Винчестера.  
С малодушным порывом Сэм справился.  
— Да, — отрывисто бросил он в трубку.  
— Новый клиент, Дин, больной на всю голову, тебе он страшно не понравится, готовься, — Эш там явно веселился.  
Больные на всю голову клиенты Эшу, в отличие от Сэма, нравились, они вызывали у него умиление, наверное, потому, что сам Эш производил впечатление не вполне нормального. Голова у него тем не менее варила отлично, лучшего хакера Сэм не встречал никогда и не уставал радоваться, что такое счастье привалило именно ему.  
Впрочем, совсем здоровых клиентов у «Братьев Грехем» не бывало, только не после того, через что этим людям приходилось пройти.  
Эш Сэму казался шлюзом. Он мог не звонить неделями, и респектабельный и престижный адвокат Сэм Винчестер вел блестящие и громкие расследования, выигрывал резонансные процессы или проигрывал их в отчаянной борьбе, смело и небрежно оперировал шестизначными суммами. В общем, вел насыщенную и открытую жизнь.  
Но когда старая Нокия негромко заводила «Smoke on the water and fire in the sky», Сэм Винчестер исчезал, и появлялся Дин Грехем.  
Впервые Сэму понадобилась вторая личность семь лет назад — к нему обратился Бобби Сингер.  
После Сан-Андреаса они почти не общались, Сэму казалось, что он страшно разочаровал Сингера, успевшего стать ему кем-то вроде отца, и их встречи стали натужными, а разговоры сложными, тревожными, наполненными напряженными паузами. Бобби звонил, звал к себе, но довольно быстро устал от попыток вышибить плотно запертую дверь.  
Примерно в то время выяснилось, что пропал Дин. Сэм сначала осторожничал, пытаясь найти информацию, потом, почти не таясь, перерыл интернет, подавал запросы, писал сообщения на форумах, звонил по всем вспомнившимся номерам, пробивал незнакомые, но никаких упоминаний о Дине так и не всплыло. Во сне Сэм ежедневно видел какое-то дерьмо — Дина в его снах убивали разнообразные твари десятками способов. В самом болезненном кошмаре Дин оказывался в ЭлЭй перед самой Волной и тонул, захлебываясь соленой водой. Сэм просыпался с бухающим в ребра сердцем, адской головной болью и щемящей, не дающей вдохнуть тоской. Через час ему как-то удавалось убедить себя, что Дин жив, и вынести себе мозги было бы в таком случае крайне глупо и мелодраматично.  
С одиночеством, чувством вины и личным адом Сэм решил справляться по однажды сработавшей схеме — по уши погрузился в учебу. Он не стал восстанавливаться в Стэнфорде, напротив, пробрался в пару баз госучреждений и добавил несколько строк к файлам, касавшимся родившегося в Лоуренсе, Канзас, Сэма Винчестера. Теперь этот Сэм считался погибшим в две тысячи шестом. А в Беркли поступил совсем другой Сэм Винчестер — да, не самая распространенная фамилия, но в этой жизни все бывает.  
Потом появился Брэйди Хьюз, просто однажды позвонил в дверь квартиры Сэма. После того как демон оставил его тело, Брэйди провел на реабилитации больше года — государственная программа в его случае сработала отлично. Он потерял двадцать фунтов веса, почти все волосы и смутно помнил здоровенную часть своей жизни.  
— Сэм, я тебя помню. Помню, как ты со мной возился. Когда ты был рядом, я включался, он отступал, словно хотел, чтобы я знал, сколько боли причиняю тебе. Причиняет. Он так долго готовился, представлял себе, как будет убивать Джесс. Даже по времени все рассчитал, отключил меня, чтобы ты занялся мной и не мешал все подготовить. А потом моими руками... Ты должен был вернуться и увидеть ее на потолке, а ты задержался. Он так бесился.   
Брэйди плакал, Сэм сжимал зубы, стараясь не заорать, сомневаясь, что сможет простить. Да и слова, нужные правильные слова не находились.   
«А если бы к тебе вот так пришел Дин? — проворчал внутри кто-то злой и ехидный. — Фиг бы ты сомневался, думал и мотал сопли на кулак. Моментально бы нашел, что сказать».  
— Это был не ты, — твердо произнес Сэм и обнял Брэйди.  
Сэм быстро стал первым на курсе, и после окончания университета в две тысячи одиннадцатом его пригласили в престижную «Драйвер, Троттер и Омелян» в Нью-Йорке. Сэм работал, не слишком обращая внимание на другие сферы существования, и уже через год у него на счету завелись деньги. Старшие коллеги высоко оценили удачливость новичка, и Троттер стал намекать на партнерство и даже на четвертое имя в названии фирмы.  
Вот в это время снова появился Бобби Сингер. Он не стал тратить время на налаживание отношений и разговоры, он сделал много больше — дал Сэму цель жизни.  
Руфусу Тернеру требовалось спрятаться: сменить фамилию, биографию и место жительства.  
— После закрытия врат военные никого не отпустили. Все охотники, с которыми они заключили контракты во время кризиса, так или иначе остались в войсках. Больше всего это похоже на тюрьму. Только в тюрьме бывают свидания с родными, а у них — нет. Некоторых такое существование устраивает — их обеспечивают оружием и оборудованием, они заняты своим делом, а остальное они считают издержками. Но так думают далеко не все. И тех, кто вписываться не может или не хочет, пытаются сломать, задавить, иногда крайне жестоко. Руфусу удалось сбежать. С ним были Стив Уонделл и Оливия Лоури. Оливию быстро вычислили, отправили обратно и наказали. Руфус потом пытался связаться кое с кем. Оливия… не выжила. Ты хороший законник, может, придумаешь что-то для Руфуса? Как программа защиты свидетелей, только для охотников, а, Сэм?  
Значит, пропавшие охотники совсем не обязательно погибли, так может, и Дин…  
— Ладно, — медленно проговорил Сэм. — Ладно. Только Руфус не должен знать обо мне. Личных встреч не будет. А представишь меня как Грехема. Дина Грехема.  
И откуда только выскочил этот Дин Грехем?  
Вот так все и началось. Сэм превратил Руфуса в коммивояжера со среднего Запада, обеспечил документами и прикрытием. После Руфуса на Грехема вышли Виктор Роджер и Энни Хокинс.  
Сэм создавал легенды, находил ай ди, делал новые документы. Через несколько месяцев стало ясно, что совмещать работу Грехема и партнерство в фирме будет невозможно. Кроме того, «Драйвер, Троттер, Омелян и Винчестер» звучало бы предельно глупо.  
Сэм торжественно попрощался с начальством и коллегами, выслушал охи-ахи и сожаления, пожал десятки рук, высушил костюм, промокший от слез впечатлительных практиканток и покинул Нью-Йорк.  
Лос-Анджелес, как место жительства, Сэм выбрал, наверное, из чистого мазохизма, как и крохотную квартирку в Чайнатауне, окна которой выходили на океан. Аренда обходилась в совсем небольшие деньги — в две тысячи двенадцатом память о Волне была еще очень свежа, и люди избегали селиться так близко к воде. К этому времени закончил Стэнфорд Брэйди Хьюз, и они вдвоем открыли небольшую контору.  
Сэм рассчитывал сидеть тихо, брать простые дела, зарабатывать некоторые суммы для финансирования деятельности Грехема.  
И просчитался.  
Третье по счету «небольшое дело» после проведенного Сэмом расследования превратилось в грандиозное, и Сэм выиграл его с блеском и шумом. Денег оно, правда, почти не принесло, зато на Сэма обрушилась известность. Он буквально проснулся модным адвокатом, в приемную которого стремились сильные мира сего. Следующее дело стало уже довольно прибыльным, еще одно — очень прибыльным, четвертое грянуло на всю страну. Брэйди, как адвокат, был послабее Сэма, зато у него обнаружился талант пиарщика. И неожиданно Сэм оказался совладельцем крупной адвокатской конторы «Винчестер и Хьюз» — доходной, модной и известной.  
Небольшая аудиторская фирма «Братья Грехем» — прибыли не приносила, напротив, пожирала кучу времени и ресурсов, зато давала Сэму чувство собственной нужности этому миру. И занималась она отнюдь не аудитом.  
«Винчестер и Хьюз» — была работой.  
«Братья Грехем» — Миссией. Ага. С заглавной М.  
«Винчестер и Хьюз» владела пафосным офисом, в ней работали десятки сотрудников, она вела одновременно шесть-семь дел, и не в каждом Сэм или Брэйди участвовали лично. Контора разрослась настолько, что пора было начинать думать о третьем партнере.  
«Братья Грехем» арендовала две комнаты в Гарденс на Гарфилд-авеню, в ней, кроме Сэма, работали Эш и Гарт. Они создали множество аккуратных и достоверных легенд, наштамповали килограммы документов, выглядевших как настоящие, чем спасли несколько десятков жизней.  
Гарта Фитцджеральда к Сэму привел все тот же Бобби Сингер.  
— Парень может стать тебе полезным, — проворчал он, отметая возражения Сэма.  
Из-за несерьезной внешности Гарту долгое время удавалось ускользать из поля зрения военных. Но никому не везет вечно, вот и Гарт обратил на себя внимание спецслужб. Вместо того чтобы получить у Сэма новый пакет документов и свалить, Гарт походил по офису, сунул нос в сейф с оружием и картотеку и остался. Сэм смирился с грязными кружками от кофе, игровыми приставками на столах и набитым тряпками шкафом. Гарт считал необходимыми для работы форму пожарного, техасского рейнджера, хирурга, вытянутый на рукавах костюм, который подошел бы аудитору. В дальнем углу хранились килт и волынка. Сэм даже представить себе не мог, какая рабочая необходимость может занести Гарта Фитцджеральда в Шотландию.   
Вряд ли Гарт стал Сэму другом, но уж точно не был чужим. Кроме того, Гарт проявлял просто чудовищную работоспособность, таскался по кладбищам в поисках подходящих покойников, ай ди которых можно было приспособить для клиентов, успевал немного охотиться и координировал действия еще пары-тройки охотников. Так что да, Гарт стал Сэму очень полезным.  
Эш Сэма вычислил и пришел сам — помогать. Сэм отнесся к странноватому парню с недоверием, а вот Гарт — с восторгом. Он сразу принял Эша как своего, и уже через пятнадцать минут они вместе ломали какую-то базу. Рядом с кружками из-под кофе образовались пивные бутылки, а количество игровых приставок увеличилось втрое. Сэм смирился и с этим. Кажется, у него постепенно организовывался очередной личный детский сад.   
Эш оказался настоящим сокровищем, он ужом пролазил в такие базы, куда Сэм со своими совсем не самыми слабыми умениями сунуться не решился бы. Теперь они зачищали прошлое клиентов настолько тщательно, что оставался чистый белый лист, на котором Сэм рисовал новую жизнь.  
Грехем и Винчестер почти не пересекались. Брэйди что-то знал, о чем-то догадывался, но вопросов не задавал, молча прикрывая Сэма, если тому приходилось срочно заняться делами второй конторы. Эшу и Гарту, по большому счету, было все равно, откуда берутся деньги и куда исчезает босс, когда нет очередного дела.  
Сэм приходил домой после полуночи и падал, не оставалось сил ни на случайный секс, ни, тем более, на какие-то отношения, ни на телевизор и литературу. И главное — на тоску и рефлексию тоже не хватало ни времени, ни сил. Брэйди, стремящийся увеличить доход «Винчестер и Хьюз», устроил Сэму цикл видеолекций. Сэм потом сам ржал — худой очкарик в свитере под горло нес какую-то мотивационную хуйню. Мол, никакой любви, никакой семьи, только работа, только хардкор, а трах успешно заменяет ночь в библиотеке в поисках очередного прецедента. И никакого ВИЧ, кстати, и нежелательных беременностей. Сплошные профиты. М-да.  
Фигня.  
Он бы полжизни отдал, чтобы знать, жив ли Дин. Но, несмотря на поиски, информация не находилась, возможно, Дин и не хотел, чтобы его нашли.  
Отдавать полжизни не пришлось, Дин появился в «Братья Грехем» в две тысячи тринадцатом. Сэм даже не сразу понял — привычно начал отсматривать видео-интервью клиента и задохнулся — родной глуховатый голос зазвучал только для Сэма. Он просмотрел все десять минут ролика и тут же запустил заново, и снова, и снова, сделал то, что строго запрещал себе — скинул Дина на флешку, принес домой к Сэму Винчестеру и снова смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. Они никогда не задавали вопросы на интервью, им не нужна была информация, скорее, Сэм создавал для себя образ человека, чтобы потом написать ему жизнь. Поэтому многие интервью напоминали поток сознания разной степени искренности и открытости.  
Дин выглядел закрытым полностью — от позы со сложенными на груди руками до слишком ровного голоса. Из десяти минут видео Дин говорил едва ли две. Но Сэм разложил ролик на кадры и запомнил все — каждый взгляд, каждый жест, каждое скользнувшее по лицу выражение. Больше Дин не казался ему закрытым, напротив, Сэм ясно его читал, для него Дин был мучительно, болезненно откровенен. Он не сказал ни слова о прошлом, только по усталости в глазах, по напряженным плечам Сэм понимал — херово, совсем херово. И Дин не ждал от жизни ничего хорошего, кажется, он даже самой жизни не ждал и не был ей особенно рад.  
— Мне все равно, что будет, главное, чтобы меня не нашли. Конечно, хотелось бы сохранить парочку личных вещей, но если нельзя, то и не надо. Все равно.  
Сэм отложил все дела в «Винчестер и Хьюз», сутки висел за спиной Эша, пока тот рылся в базах и вычищал информацию. Стирать Дина совсем Сэм не позволил, просто не смог смириться с тем, что Дин, его Дин, перестанет существовать. И Дин Винчестер родился, жил с отцом и братом, охотился, а три месяца назад пропал без вести, исчез. Раскиданные тут и там намеки и упоминания свидетельствовали о том, что Дин Винчестер, скорее всего, погиб. Как и Джон Винчестер за десяток лет до него.  
А Дин Смит родился в марте 1977 года в Тастине, Висконсин. Прекрасное имя, найти среди всех Смитов Америки нужного — та еще задачка. Сэму доставляло удовольствие писать биографию Дина — он представлял себе живого, смелого мальчишку, растущего на берегу большого озера. Синяя вода, бескрайние кукурузные поля, небо, жаркое летнее солнце, промерзающее зимой до дна озеро и снежные сугробы.  
Дину Смиту повезло с детством. Рыбалка с отцом и игры в снежки, все то, чего был лишен Дин Винчестер. Этот Дин Смит наверняка вырос счастливым человеком. Стал не слишком богатым, но самодостаточным — продажа подержанных автомобилей приносила достаточно денег, семейная жизнь была легкой, да и развод ненапряженным. Никаких драм. Но тридцать шесть — опасный возраст, Дин Смит решился на перемены. Он продал фирму, попылил по дорогам Америки и осел в Арканзасе. Литл-Рок принял его как родного. Дин снял небольшую квартиру и устроился в гараж автомехаником — ему захотелось поработать руками. Дин всегда любил копаться в моторах классических американских авто.  
А еще Сэм оставил Дину Детку. Это было очень рискованно и глупо, Гарт неодобрительно качал головой, Эш орал. Но Сэм настоял на своем. Так же как и Дину, он придумал машине совершенно другую биографию. Исчезла поколесившая по городкам, много раз битая и восстановленная боевая машина охотников за нечистью, с багажником, набитым оружием. Свою Импалу Дин Смит нашел на свалке, выкупил ее у владельца за бесценок и любовно восстановил почти с нуля. И теперь белоснежная красотка была ему верным другом и домом.  
Сэм надеялся, что этот Дин понравится его Дину, и он сможет прожить по сценарию Сэма пару лет. Дальше Дин Смит сможет охотиться, если пожелает, жениться, если пожелает, уехать куда угодно, если пожелает. Дин будет свободен, и никто не свяжет где-то когда-то сгинувшего Дина Винчестера с Дином Смитом.  
Смутную надежду, что когда-нибудь Дин найдет его, Сэм отгонял.  
Документы передавал Дину Эш, Сэм задавил в себе желание пойти на встречу или хотя бы понаблюдать за ней издалека. Ведь ничего не изменилось — Дин за эти годы не сделал попытки его найти, значит, Сэм Дину не нужен. Дину и так будет трудно — начинать с нуля, строить свою жизнь. Сэм хотел помочь Дину решить проблемы, а не добавлять своих.  
Но теперь он снова знал телефон Дина, и пальцы тянулись вбить номер, услышать голос. Когда желание стало слишком мучительным, Сэм включил запись интервью.  
«…конечно, хотелось бы сохранить парочку личных вещей», — говорил на экране Дин и смотрел прямо в глаза Сэму больным, усталым взглядом.  
Со встречи Эш пришел задумчивым и молчаливым. Долго копался в базах, читал что-то, хмыкал.  
— Кто он тебе? — вдруг спросил он Сэма.  
Сэм не вздрогнул и не удивился, сложно было надеяться, что Эш ничего не поймет.  
Но вот сам вопрос.  
Кто Дин Сэму?  
Уже не брат. Первая любовь? Да тоже нет, слишком мелодраматично. Вселенная? Херня, слишком пафосно.  
— Он мой Дин, — ответил Сэм и пожал плечами.  
Эш попялился на Сэма с минуту, что-то для себя решил и кивнул.  
— Окей, — протянул он. — Думаю, я еще встречусь с ним рано или поздно. Ты бы себя видел, — добавил он. — У тебя взгляд голодный. Долго ты не выдержишь.  
Ну, Сэм выдержал шесть лет. Мало?  
К две тысячи девятнадцатому дел у Грехема и команды осталось совсем немного, клиенты появлялись раз в пару месяцев. Видимо, все, кто хотел избежать военной муштры, уже спрятались, а остальные вписались в систему. Но иногда Грехем еще бывал нужен.  
Сегодняшнего больного на голову клиента звали Коул Трентон, и он стал охотником самым фиговым способом. Летней ночью две тысячи третьего четырнадцатилетний Коул проснулся от криков, спустился по лестнице и увидел, как его отец или что-то выглядящее как его отец рвет зубами тело его матери. Мальчишка сам не понял, как у него в руках оказался пистолет, обычно хранившийся в отцовской комнате. Коул нажал на курок — тварь блеснула глазами, рыкнула и выпрыгнула в окно. Вот с тех пор Коул слегка поехал головой и погрузился в охоту. Во время демонского кризиса он даже был командиром охотничьего подразделения, военные предоставили ему все, что он хотел от жизни — возможность убивать тварей. Но потом правила стали его тяготить, он попробовал легально уйти в отставку и тут-то понял, что никто его не отпустит.  
Коул Сэму действительно очень не понравился. Проблемы с психикой оказались весьма заметными. Из Коула перла агрессия, взгляд расплывался, а движения казались хаотичными и слишком резкими. А еще он с трудом сосредотачивался и терял мысль, когда говорил.  
Сэм смотрел интервью и морщился — он не мог уловить клиента, понять, какой написать его жизнь.  
Коул в мониторе смотрел поверх камеры и говорил будто для себя.  
— Это страшно, когда некуда пойти. Военные, ну настоящие военные, они ведь могут жениться, завести детей, семью. Что-то реальное. А мы — не-е-ет, нам нельзя. Будто и не существуем на свете. Слишком много тайн позапихивали нам в головы. Мы там как рабы. И я уже смирился, совсем смирился. Ведь главное — убивать тварей, дело жизни, главное, людей спасать. Когда-то у меня был там друг, почти друг, веришь? Даже там можно дружить. Так представь себе, они его заклеймили. Однажды ночью забрали, а доставили обратно с клеймом. Он потом болел, занесли какую-то дрянь. Я ему говорил — смирись, а он — не-е-ет, не смирился, сбежал. Многие ушли. Но не я, я убивал тварей. А потом подумал, неужели всю жизнь только эти стены, только подъем-вольно, все это? А небо только на охоте. Да еще напарник в спину дышит, такой же дурной, как ты сам. И ведь пристрелит он тебя, если что. Не друг ведь, не как тот. Я и решил — тоже сбегу. Найду того. Как-то найду. У меня даже фотографии его нет. Только фотография клейма сохранилась, пиздец, бред какой-то.  
Коул сунул в монитор, в глаза Сэму, старый затертый снимок. Почти ничего не было видно, только расплывшийся вдавленный рисунок на покрасневшей воспаленной коже плеча.  
— Надеюсь, он убрал эту дрянь и набил себе там что-то красивое, — пробормотал Сэм.  
Странно, но именно эта фотография, этот «друг» вдруг сделали для Сэма Коула живым человеком, он его почувствовал.  
Он сел и принялся придумывать Коулу Трентону счастливое детство.

• • •

— Слушай, вот будем выбирать кровать тебе, будешь выпендриваться, а мы выбираем мне, — Дин плотно вошел в режим старшего брата.  
Даже по носу Сэма щелкнул.  
Сэм резко дернул головой и постарался, очень постарался промолчать.  
Дин ничего не заметил, отвернулся к девушке-консультанту и начал задавать очередные сто вопросов. Труди — спасибо, мироздание, за бейджи с именами — объясняла вдохновенно, увлеченно, постреливая глазками в привлекательного покупателя, накручивая на палец рыжий локон.  
А Сэм пытался справиться с паршивым настроением и солидно проигрывал ему по очкам.  
«О Дин, о трагическая, неразделенная любовь всей моей жизни», — раздражение накатывало волнами, оставалось только произносить ироничные мысленные монологи.  
Да уж, блин. Забавная штука память. Дин Сэму помнился романтическим героем — любимым, защитником, смельчаком. А вот то, насколько быстро Дин умел Сэма выбесить шуточками, подначками и этим своим мудаческим высокомерием, начисто из памяти стерлось. Но вот совсем не так много времени проведено вместе, и Сэм уже мог бы посвятить недостаткам Дина огромный баннер и повесить его поверх уцелевшей во всех волнах и землетрясениях надписи «Голливуд».  
И к этим милым особенностям, судя по всему, придется привыкать заново, потому что Дин у Сэма, похоже, жил. Уже третью неделю.  
Так получилось.  
И получилось как-то невероятно легко, словно не было многих лет порознь.  
Та пустота в жизни Сэма, которую не могла заполнить работа, отлично заполнилась Дином. Он Сэма бесил, смешил, вдохновлял, заставлял жмуриться от счастья или бояться до мурашек — вдруг все так же внезапно и закончится. Ни одного атома пустоты не осталось вокруг Сэма, везде был Дин, Дин, Дин.  
Оба, не сговариваясь, трепетно относились к их возрождающимся отношениям. Сэм приходил с работы, Дин тоже возвращался, принося с собой запах дыма и пороха. Сэм понимал, что Дин выезжает на небольшие недалекие охоты, но прямо никогда не спрашивал.  
Они не говорили о работе Дина — тревожно, кроваво и слишком много сверхъестественных тварей; не говорили о прошлом — мутно, больно, слишком много тварей; не говорили об исчезновении отца — тоскливо, одиноко, снова много тварей; не говорили о смерти Джесс — одиноко, тоскливо и да — твари.  
О закрытие врат и Великой волне они не говорили тоже. Там тоже были твари, твари. Твари. Из всех щелей.  
Поэтому их разговоры напоминали прогулку по минному полю — один неловкий шаг и то хрупкое, нужное, что устанавливалось между Сэмом и Дином, разнесет в клочья.  
Зато они спорили о книгах — и Сэм знакомился с совершенно неизвестным ему Дином. Ха, и этот человек все Сэмово детство строил из себя придурка! Дин читал много и вдумчиво, ориентировался в книжном море едва ли не лучше Сэма. Когда это выяснилось, Дин жутко смутился. Заметив восторженный взгляд Сэма, придал лицу отстраненное выражение — не-а, это не обо мне — и что-то пробормотал о долгих поездках и аудиокнигах. Но больше Сэм на Диновы выражения лица ловиться не собирался. Дин умный, это факт.  
Они говорили о музыке и фильмах, с удивлением отмечая, как часто совпадают в этом.  
В пух и прах разосрались на политических темах. Они спорили, пока Дин не охрип. Он закашлялся, обвиняюще посмотрел на Сэма и пошел варить кофе. Это была совершенно нормальная, семейная, безопасная ссора. В ней не присутствовало ни одной твари страшнее кандидатов в президенты, а уж с этим они оба могли справиться. Сэм смотрел на упрямо выпрямленную спину, на излучающий осуждение затылок Дина и едва удерживался от того, чтобы подойти, обхватить, прижаться, перебрать губами короткие волосы. Хорошо, что Дин так и не научился читать мысли.  
А может, и научился — вдруг оглянулся, поймал взгляд и покраснел. Чуть-чуть, но Сэм заметил.   
Кроме того, Дин мешал Сэму работать. Он звонил в семь вечера:  
— Эй, Сэмми, в штанах дыру еще не просидел? — и Сэм мчался как цирковая собачка: в кино, на прогулку, в закусочную.  
Потом они приходили домой, и Дин заводил какие-то совершенно не рабочие разговоры за бутылкой пива — музыка, кино, та же кровать, блин. К двенадцати Сэм сам не замечал, как начинал клевать носом, а Дин вставал, легко потягивался и говорил:  
— Ну что Сэм, спать?  
Сэм подозревал, что в этом всем без Брэйди не обошлось.   
Дина пришлось представить Брэйди уже через неделю странной совместной жизни. Тот считал предварительный звонок глупой условностью и, если ему что-то было от Сэма нужно, просто приходил. Охрана, конечно, предупредила, что Брэди поднимается, но скоростной лифт дал совсем крохотную фору. Времени хватило только на то, чтобы придумать хоть какую-то легенду. Зато не хватило, чтобы предупредить Дина.   
Брэйди влетел в квартиру, размахивая папкой:  
— Хеткомб охренела в конец… — возмущенно закричал он.  
И заткнулся. Потому что из душа в одном полотенце на бедрах вышел Дин.  
— А это мой кузен из Висконсина Дин Смит, — выпалил Сэм заготовленную фразу. — Брэдли Хьюз, друг и коллега, — ткнул он пальцем в Брэйди.  
Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Брэйди поскорее ушел. Тот слишком любил узнавать чужие секреты и ставить людей в неловкое положение, и Сэм с ужасом представлял себе грядущий допрос.  
Желание Сэма неожиданно исполнилось: необычно притихший Брэйди даже не сделал попытки завести разговор, сунул Сэму папку, скомканно попрощался и ушел. А Дин вообще ни слова не проронил.  
— Что-то не так, — пробормотал Сэм, виновато глянул на Дина и бросился догонять Брэйди.  
Тот никуда не ушел. Стоял в коридоре, опираясь на стену, — потный, с плотно зажмуренными глазами.  
— Эй, — негромко позвал Сэм. — Тебе нехорошо?  
Он вгляделся в бледное лицо.  
— Я в порядке, — Брэйди открыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся. — Накатило.  
— Расскажешь? — осторожно спросил Сэм.  
— Да что рассказывать? Твой кузен похож на парня, который из меня демона изгнал. Не хочу об этом, просто вспомнилось всякое.   
Сэм сжал плечо Брэйди, тот на секунду накрыл его руку своей ладонью, потом улыбнулся уже нормально.  
Сэм проводил Брэйди до лифта и немного постоял, решая, что сказать Дину, тема ведь была из тех, которые они старательно избегали.  
Говорить ему и не пришлось.  
— Я его узнал, — полностью одетый Дин стоял спиной к дверям, внимательно рассматривая что-то за окном. — Я тогда ритуал только освоил, Брэйди твой одним из первых был. Мы… Я… Сэм, я не был с ним аккуратен, изгнание демона — процесс неприятный.   
Дин помотал головой и заговорил о другом.  
Брэйди снова пришел на следующий день с пивом, и через какие-то полчаса Дин уже знал, что Сэм совершенно неправильно живет, плохо питается, горит на работе и мало гуляет. Сэм лопался от возмущения — обо всем этом Брэйди Дину доложил, похрустывая чипсами. Рыцарь, блин, здорового образа.   
Дин быстро и очень легко с Брэйди сошелся, наверное, именно на почве Сэмового неправильного режима дня. И вдвоем они ловко Сэмом манипулировали. Он в жизни столько не гулял, как в эти несколько недель с Дином.  
И комод — как-то постепенно один из ящиков комода стал называться “ящиком Дина”, и Сэм даже научился непринужденно закидывать в него принесенные из прачечной вещи Дина. А однажды Дин вытащил из этого комода свой чертов кулон и молча надел на шею. Хотя Сэм точно помнил — перед тем, как освободить место, он божка перепрятал.   
Вот только кровать — они ее так и не купили. Дин побродил по мебельному складу, повалялся на шикарных ортопедических матрасах и диванах с широкими подлокотниками и держателями для пива и в итоге настоял на простой раскладушке, правда, с хорошим матрасом. Дин ставил ее в угол под окном вечером и прибирал утром.  
Сэм ненавидел раскладушку и считал чем-то вроде личного врага.  
Раскладушка значила только одно — Дин не собирался оставаться и однажды свалит из жизни Сэма.  
Эта мысль так угнетала, что Сэм по старой привычке зарывался в работу, несмотря на усилия Дина и Брэйди. Не хватало времени ни на прогулки, ни на кино, ни на зал. Брэйди ворчал, Дин злился, вежливый тренер Виктор давал вежливые рекомендации по телефону — обтекаемо-стандартные. Сэм выслушивал: «пей воду», «делай перерывы в работе за компьютером», «хотя бы гуляй, ходи пешком» — и чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым перед всеми.  
Иногда эта виноватость приобретала настолько чудовищные формы и остроту, что Сэм вставал на час раньше будильника и отправлялся бегать вдоль океана. Такое себе развлечение — бежать, рассматривать волны и вспоминать, какие дома стояли тут до.  
До.  
С таких пробежек он возвращался пришибленный, Дин это нюхом чуял, подозрительно рассматривал, подсовывал кофе послаще и со сливками, а однажды откопал старые кроссовки и севшую после стирок Сэмову футболку и увязался за Сэмом.  
Они бежали вдоль новой набережной, Сэму казалось, что он пробегает мимо домов, магазинов, проваливается сквозь призрачные фигуры людей, он даже звуки слышал — моторы, сирены, ресторанные зазывалы, а где-то и газонокосилка перед уютным домиком. На самом деле справа тянулась полоса прибоя, а в уши бился Рамштайн. Проза жизни.  
Голоса реальности во всей этой какофонии терялись, и Сэм не сразу понял, что Дин его зовет.  
Сэм обернулся: Дин стоял у пирса, согнувшись, упираясь ладонями в колени, и тяжело дышал. Сэму вдруг страшное померещилось, он рванулся к Дину, но тот выставил вперед ладонь, остановил, медленно выпрямился и засмеялся, задыхаясь:  
— Сэм, я не бегал с… А, черт, да со школы!  
— Но ты же в хорошей форме, ты же охотник, — удивился Сэм.  
Собственное сердце еще трепыхалось где-то у горла, надо же, как он испугался.  
— Ну, ни одна тварь меня не гоняла по часу. Обычно мы расстаемся в первые же десять-пятнадцать минут после знакомства, — Дин указал на каменную скамейку: — Посидим?  
Сэм кивнул.  
Солнце, голубой простор перед глазами, тихий шорох разбивающихся о пирс волн, вопли чаек, прогретый камень под задницей.  
И Дин.  
Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, подставив лицо солнцу, и Сэм бессовестно этим пользовался: рассматривал ресницы, считал веснушки и наслаждался абсолютной свободой подглядывания. Глупый, легко впадающий в грех надежды мозг Сэма, кажется, собирался намертво зафиксировать новое счастливое воспоминание.  
Дин пошевелился, и Сэм всполошенно отвел взгляд — яхта, горизонт вон какой интересный, чайка пролетела, еще чайка и еще. Дин негромко хмыкнул, ни фига его, похоже, не обманула преувеличенная увлеченность Сэма красотами горизонта и чаек.  
— Сэм? — негромко спросил Дин. — Вот эта жизнь — свой дом, интересная безопасная работа, пробежки вдоль океана. Ты счастлив? Это то, чего ты хотел?  
А вот это было внезапно, Сэм запаниковал. Все внутри вопило о неготовности к задушевным разговорам.  
— Кто ты такой и куда дел моего брата? — неловко пошутил Сэм.  
Но правда, Дину несвойственно было… Впрочем, откуда Сэму знать, что свойственно Дину? Они два месяца прожили вместе, но оба чувствовали себя лишь шпионами на чужой территории.  
Разведчики потемок чужой души.  
— Я в порядке, — Сэм постарался, чтобы это звучало убедительно.  
— Ты понял, о чем я спрашиваю, — Дин, кажется, вестись на Сэмово «всевпорядке» не собирался.  
Сэм посмотрел на Дина и поймал такой же прямой взгляд.  
Сэм набрал в грудь воздуха, собираясь соврать. Ему тридцать шесть, ему нафиг не нужно ворошить все то дерьмо. У него, в конце концов, надежда появилась получить назад брата. Хотя бы только брата. И для этого нужно соврать, сказать убедительно, что, мол, да, Дин, счастья полные штаны, каждый день словно праздник, внутренний мир в гармонии с внешним, и все чики-пики, хвост пистолетом, братишка.  
А квартира ровно на одного, ночные кошмары, работа до полуночи — так это небольшая побочка от переизбытка счастливости.  
Ага. А Дин, конечно, такой идиот, что во всю эту херню возьмет и поверит.  
В общем, получилось как всегда.  
— Вон там, — Сэм ткнул пальцем в западном направлении. — Там был район Сан-Педро. Мы с Джесс однажды приезжали туда.  
— Сэм, — Дин поморщился, — я не хотел…  
— Нет, подожди, — резко оборвал Сэм. — Им там такой длинный пирс выстроили, новый, классный, ну, пробежки в модных кроссах, ларечки со смузи, все вот это. А рядом — старый пирс, просто длинная каменная насыпь, уходящая в океан, а в конце — маяк. Джесс бредила этим маяком, к нему уже давно не добирались по суше, только плавали — тоже модно было, даже давали катером порулить. Старый пирс огородили со всех сторон, там и прохода давно не было, слишком опасно. Но Джесс… В общем, ночью мы пошли, я помог обойти охрану, открыл замок на воротах. Мы два часа карабкались по этим камням, а потом она сидела, смотрела на маяк, ветер трепал ее волосы, она была абсолютно счастлива.  
— Сэ… — снова начал Дин и попытался руку Сэму на плечо положить.  
Сэм дернулся, сбросил руку.  
— А я не был. Счастлив. Не был. Дом, работа, безопасность. Это не то, чего я хотел. Это то, что мне осталось, то, что пришлось взять вместо того, чего я хотел. И ты это знаешь.  
Он замолк, Дин тоже молчал, и Сэму вдруг показалось, что эти несколько десятков слов все разрушили.   
— А. Ты о том, — наконец проговорил Дин.  
— О том, — кивнул Сэм.  
Напряжение схлынуло, и Сэм почувствовал себя пустым. Испортил? Пусть. В конце концов, он просто сказал как есть.  
— Ты уехал. Хотел учиться. Хотел своей жизни, — Дин на Сэма не смотрел, очень старательно не смотрел, и слова цедил сквозь зубы, явно жалея, что затеял разговор.  
— Я хотел своей жизни, — кивнул Сэм. — Джесс. Блин. Джесс. Я любил ее и, блядь, всегда, всегда понимал, что люблю ее недостаточно. Я точно знал, что умею по-другому. Вот этого я хотел — своей жизни с тобой. Но тебе это не было нужно.  
— Было. Нужно, — вдруг тихо сказал Дин.  
Выдохнуть удалось с трудом.  
Было. Нужно.  
— Тогда почему? — у Сэма тихо не получилось, получился почти крик. — Почему? Что это? Какое слово? «Братья»? «Мужчины»?  
Дин отвернулся, и Сэму были видны только часть щеки и алеющее ухо.  
— Сэм. Слово — «Сэм». Это был ты.  
— Я? Я? Да я готов был ковриком у твоей кровати лечь!  
— Ты был Сэмом, — Дин снова посмотрел на Сэма прямо, светло и очень печально. — Я ж вместо отца по школьным собраниям всяким таскался, результаты твои смотрел, с учителями говорил. Они все пели «такой талантливый», «большое будущее». Талантливый, целеустремленный, ты мир мог положить к своим ногам, и положил ведь, смотри — фирма, столько хорошего сделал. А я был никем…  
— Дин! — заорал Сэм. — Ты был моим чертовым миром! Ты был моим чертовым всем!  
Он долбанул кулаком о скамейку, костяшки облило болью.  
— Придурок! — Дин схватил пострадавшую руку, но Сэм отшатнулся, вырвался.  
Дин вдруг вскочил и тоже заорал:  
— Ты себя не видел! Мы с отцом, мы же простые были. Люди, обычные. Пехота. А ты, блядь, как из другого мира. Тебе было тринадцать, ты сидел рядом со мной на заднем сиденье, мы ехали с какой-то тупой охоты, и ты задвигал мне про теорию относительности. Ты, блядь, понимал всю эту чертовщину. И в каждой школе, в каждой, Сэм, находился учитель, который рассказывал мне, какой у меня талантливый брат. Думаешь, я не понимал, что если попрошу — ты останешься? Да я рот себе зашить хотел, только бы не попросить. Как я мог попросить — оставить тебя на охоте, привязать тебя к себе… Блядь!  
Дин сел, сжал ладонями виски.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты уехал со мной, понимаешь? — тихо проговорил Сэм. — Я до последнего надеялся, что ты догонишь и пойдешь со мной. И не ври, что ты так уж любил охоту, может, сейчас привык, а тогда… Блин, я же не слепой, Дин.  
— Я охотник, Сэм. Я больше ничего не умел, какая разница — любил ли я охоту? — спросил Дин. — Это был мой долг. Был. Остался. Я ведь пытался по-другому, несколько лет ремонтировал машины, казалось, все изменилось, но нет, снова потянуло. Долг.  
— Так вот почему, — Сэм вдруг мгновенно успокоился. — Ясно. А сейчас?  
Дин помолчал, потом словно нехотя ответил:  
— Ты нашел свое место в жизни, ты успешен и богат, твои коллеги смотрят тебе в рот и говорят о тебе с придыханием, а я — дезертир, живущий под чужой фамилией, с машиной вместо дома. И долг все тот же. Ничего не изменилось, Сэм.  
— Вот именно, — четко выговорил Сэм. — Вот именно. Ничего не изменилось.  
Он немного полюбовался, как до Дина доходит, что именно было сказано, а потом — сорвался с места:  
— Засиделись. Бегом!  
Странное ощущение свободы захватывало и подстегивало бежать быстрее, еще быстрее, Дин сразу и безнадежно отстал.  
Сэму хотелось побыть одному.  
Дин не захлопнул дверь. Во внутренних дебрях Сэма тут же сформировался длинный, подробный список — процесс соблазнения Дина был расписан детально и четко.  
Не зря же Сэма коллеги называли гением планирования?

• • •

Ой и зря Сэма называли гением планирования!  
Ну может, и не совсем зря, просто в этот раз вмешался фактор Дина. А фактор Дина — это такая штука… Непредсказуемая.  
Тридцатишестилетний Сэм считал, что давно и надежно научился себя контролировать. Более того. Он считал, что контролировать себя ему уже не нужно. Ему приходилось ухаживать за женщинами, конечно, приходилось, обета целомудрия он точно не давал. Сэму нравился и сам секс, и легкая искрящаяся радость флирта, и процесс соблазнения. И слово «нет» он всегда слышал совершенно четко — сделать шаг назад, отойти, никогда не представляло проблемы.  
Сложилось? Отлично, классно время проведем.  
Нет? Ну нет так нет.  
И презервативов Сэм никогда не забывал, и цветы всегда дарил вовремя и уместно, и рвал отношения быстро, аккуратно и мудро — никто из его бывших партнеров не испытывал к нему недобрых чувств после.  
Может, потому, что на самом деле никаких отношений и не было? А «партнер» совсем не то же самое, что Дин.  
Отношения с Дином явно были. И рядом с ним все летело к чертям. Да, прямо в ад к чертям, уж в этой-то теме Сэм немного разбирался.  
Рядом с Дином Сэма в рамках держало только Диново же «нельзя». Но после той исторической пробежки в щелку просочилось неуверенное «можно». И все. Сэму снесло крышу.  
Он ведь знал, знал, как надо — постепенно, два шага вперед, один назад, приучать к себе, к понятию «вместе».  
Ага, через три дня после пробежки Сэм без особых затей Дину отсосал. Да еще, кажется, считал, что это и было «постепенно», три дня все же, хуле — вагон времени.  
Начиналось все неплохо и вполне в соответствии с первоначальными планами Сэма.  
Гениальные следователи «Винчестера и Хьюза» вышли на Клоди Джеймс совершенно не случайно — они ее вычислили. Снятая в доме соседнем с домом Джеймс квартира обошлась фирме в круглую сумму. Зато Клоди быстро подружилась с обворожительной новой соседкой и ее милым мужем и вскоре поделилась тем, что ее мучило. А тревожили ее совесть и опыты на людях в «ФармасьюьтиксИнтернешн», на которую она работала год назад. По всему выходило, что бывшая медсестра в опытах над Крисером участвовала. Правда, когда выяснилась опасность и недобровольность эксперимента, Клоди из фирмы уволилась, но в полицию не пошла и никаких больше шагов не предприняла, и уже какая-то другая сестра продолжила шпиговать Мартина Крисера таблетками.  
Сэм внимательно прочитал отчеты следователей, изучил саму Клоди и появился на ее пороге, уже точно зная, как построить разговор, чтобы добиться согласия на показания в суде.  
Сразу после того как судью уведомили о наличии свидетеля, Клоди чуть не сбил на переходе неприметный седан.  
До решающего заседания оставалось три месяца, и они прятали Клоди почти как в программе защиты свидетелей. Сэм задействовал даже связи Грехема, хотя раньше очень тщательно следил, чтобы дела Винчестера и Грехема никак не пересекались. Впрочем, что уж тут, Винчестер вляпался в охотничьи дела Грэхема по самую макушку.  
Ничего еще не было решено, куча всего могла пойти не так, но офис полгода жил в напряжении, и Сэму хотелось дать сотрудникам немного радости. Вот они и устроили вечеринку. Позвать Дина показалось абсолютно естественным. Он решил представить его как родню, а что? Дин Смит, кузен из Висконсина, дальний-дальний родственник.  
А еще глупо хотелось произвести на Дина впечатление, поэтому к месту веселья они поехали в лимузине. О чем Сэм немедленно пожалел — Дин не упустил случая поязвить.  
Вечеринку организовывала Кейси Ривер. Сэм нашел ее в Стэнфорде, там же провел собеседование и взял стажером. С тех пор присматривал за ее карьерой, ему казалось, что Кейси походила на него самого.  
Когда Сэм с Дином приехали, вечеринка была уже в разгаре, народ расслабился и распустил галстуки. Кейси как-то договорилась об аренде «Куба» — пафосного местечка Даунтауна. Стеклянный куб на крыше небоскреба Банка США, дарил почти экстатическое ощущение парения в воздухе, радовал зимним садом и живыми музыкантами-голограммами.  
Сэму ощущение парения было никак, сад понравился, а музыка заставляла морщиться — не понимал он этого. Посреди зала ломался в танце трехмерный Майкл Джексон, который на самом деле не показывался на публике уже полгода после второго скандала с педофилией. И это отчего-то называлось «живой музыкой».  
Сэма встретили восторженно, устроили овацию. Даже неловко стало. Кузена из Висконсина тоже отлично приняли. Уже через полчаса Дин свободно общался в компании крутых адвокатов, они все хлопали друг друга по плечам и обсуждали «Наследника империи», очередную часть бесконечной франшизы «Звездных Войн». Сэм не помнил, какую по счету — восьмую или девятую. А Дин вот знал и отчаянно болел за двойняшек-внуков принцессы Леи. Как ни странно, среди кучки снобов и яппи в пиджаках Дин в своих джинсах и бордовой рубашке с закатанными рукавами был вполне уместен и отлично себя чувствовал. Приехал Брэйди, Дин хлопнул его по плечу, как старого друга, и они принялись жарко спорить о баскетбольной лиге. У Сэма даже глаза вдруг защипало, так его тронуло, что Дин нравился Брэйди и наоборот. Все же Брэйди давно был частью жизни Сэма, и это же отлично, когда так ладят твой лучший друг и твой… Кто?  
Ну да, ну да, твой мир, пусть будет пафос.  
Сэм бродил среди счастливых сотрудников со стаканом, из которого он за вечер почти не отпил, всем старательно улыбался, пожимал руки. У него даже настроение летало на давно невиданной высоте. Будто он все же пил эти дурацкие разноцветные коктейли, а не просто мочил в них губы.  
А потом Сэм вдруг устал и ушел на смотровую площадку. Немного посидел возле кадки с пальмой, рассматривая океан.  
Вид навевал тоску. Ну не мог Сэм забыть, что там, где сейчас легкий бриз играл с лунной дорожкой, десяток лет назад сияла россыпь огней жилых районов. Сэм вернулся в зал. Нашел взглядом Дина. Настроение, и так подупавшее, рухнуло до нуля.  
Дин флиртовал. Алкоголь прибавил низкой хрипотцы его голосу и блеска глазам. Кейси краснела, хихикала, трогала рукав рубашки Дина, а тот что-то ворковал в алеющее ушко.  
Ушко Сэму немедленно захотелось откусить. Он подошел, с трудом удерживаясь от резких движений, даже смог нацепить на лицо какую-никакую улыбку. Судя по взгляду Дина — никакую.  
— А нам домой не пора? — тонко намекнуть не получилось.  
— Но… — вякнула Кейси.  
— Мисс Ривер, вы к завтрашней апелляции все подготовили? — рявкнул Сэм.  
Девушка растерянно хлопнула ресницами, не поняла — с чего это такой всегда любезный мистер Винчестер вдруг так жестко на нее наехал. Голубые глаза медленно наполнились слезами, она некрасиво скривила рот, всхлипнула и метнулась вон из зала.  
Сэм почувствовал огромное удовлетворение. И неловкость. И вину. Но все же удовлетворения было побольше.  
— Сэм, что ты творишь? — негромко произнес Дин за спиной.  
— А что? — изобразил удивление Сэм. — Я начальник-самодур.  
— Пойдем домой, самодур. Ты набрался, — припечатал Дин.  
— Я трезв, — зло дернулся Сэм. — А вот ты налакался как дерьмо.  
— Ок, — спокойно ответил Дин. — Тогда тем более пошли домой.  
Прощаться с сотрудниками Сэм не стал. Удовлетворение схлынуло, оставив вину и опустошение. В очередной раз стало ясно — не прошло, не пройдет. И рядом с таким Дином, который вроде близко, но ужасно далеко, Сэм превратится в редкостную сволочь, способную причинить боль окружающим. Больнее всего бьющую самого Дина.  
— Да, домой, — устало ответил Сэм.  
Поездка прошла в молчании, Дин уставился в окно, ни разу не взглянув на Сэма. Шофер попробовал вставить в их молчание пару слов, но тишина победила.  
В гараже Рон попрощался:  
— Эй, мистер Ви, — Сэму нравилось, когда Рон называл его так, но сегодня даже это вызвало раздражение.  
Он заставил себя улыбнуться — Рон был отличным человеком, работал на фирму уже пять лет и выполнял не только обязанности шофера, но иногда прикрывал их задницы как телохранитель.  
— Да, Рон? — мягко произнес Сэм.  
— Остыньте, все будет хорошо. Все плохое, что могло случиться с этим миром и с вами, уже случилось. Пришло время чего-то хорошего.  
— Спасибо, Рон, — Сэм улыбнулся уже гораздо искреннее.  
Слова Рона были рафинированно банальны, но сказаны человеком, который Сэма, пожалуй, любил. Эй, Сэма Винчестера можно любить, можно!  
Поэтому в лифт Сэм вошел более спокойным, а Дин продолжал злиться. Сэм ощущал это, будто его самого дергало раздражением, желанием долбануть кулаком в стену. А еще Сэм четко увидел страх и неуверенность под кипящей злостью.  
Он вдруг понял.  
Сэму только что сказали, что его можно любить, а Дину, похоже, этого никто никогда не говорил.  
И Дин в это не верил.  
Они вошли в квартиру в молчании, Дин стоял возле шкафа, медленно стягивал с себя джинсовую куртку. Мозг Сэма отчаянно перебирал варианты. Сварить кофе и сделать вид, что неловкой ситуации не было? Сварить кофе и наконец поговорить? Сварить кофе и поцеловать Дина?  
Блядь, ну кофе-то тут при чем?  
Сэм подошел и обнял Дина сзади, прижался лбом к колкому затылку.  
— Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя идиотом, — пробормотал он. — Я все думаю, думаю, а давно надо действовать. Что будет, если я тебя поцелую?  
— Не знаю,— глухо ответил Дин. — Давай выясним это эмпирическим путем?  
Сэм не смог сдержать смешка:  
— Эмпи… Ох, Дин. Дин.  
Он бережно повернул Дина лицом к себе и поцеловал — сильно, собственнически, мгновенно сваливаясь в приступ паники, понимая: не так, неправильно, он все портит. Но Дин ответил, его губы оказались мягкими и податливыми, и почти сразу поцелуй стал тем, чем должен был быть — любовью.  
Дин не то сдавлено застонал, не то засмеялся, и Сэм обхватил его лицо ладонями, всмотрелся в глаза.  
— Дин?  
Тот вздрогнул, потом решительно положил руку на затылок Сэма, притянул к себе. Вжимаясь лбом в горячую влажную шею Дина, Сэм ощущал, как тот его гладит, как ладонь легко касается волос на макушке, щеки, уха. У Сэма кружилась голова, так быстро переворачивался его мир.  
— Будет хорошо, Сэм. Давай. Можно, — где-то наверху тихо проговорил Дин.  
Как курок спустил.  
Сэм обхватил Дина так крепко, как мог, Дин ухнул и негромко засмеялся:  
— Лось, раздавишь.  
Сэм вылизывал шею Дина, коротко касался губами ключиц в вороте рубашки, скользил руками по спине, животу. Будто невзначай провел ладонью по паху — Дин дернулся и чуть прогнулся, подставляясь. Хорошо у Дина стояло, крепко. Член Сэма тоже болезненно терся о шов, и Сэм, торопливо цепляя носками задники, стянул туфли, раздраженно дернул брюки, трусы, переступил и остался перед Дином полуобнаженным.  
Кажется, Дину понравилось.  
— Хорош, — мягко проговорил он, немного протягивая гласные.  
От голоса, блестящих глаз Дина, от легшей на задницу руки Сэм совсем поплыл. Ему мешала рубашка — кто придумал пуговицы, ну! — и он задергался, пытаясь не то снять, не то разорвать тряпку нафиг.  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Дин. — У нас море времени, Сэм. Давай помогу.  
Все было наоборот. Сэм считал, что у него бездна терпения, а Дин совсем не умеет ждать. Но именно Дин аккуратно и даже нежно расстегивал сейчас пуговицы рубашки Сэма, касался губами и языком каждого освобожденного от одежды участка кожи, мягко направлял в сторону кровати, а Сэм извивался, мучительно нуждаясь в большем, совершенно не в силах вытерпеть еще хоть один поцелуй. Он безнадежно запутался в болтах на джинсах Дина, никак не мог расстегнуть, так тряслись руки, и Дин, посмеиваясь, разделся сам. Сэму нужна была хоть какая-то точка опоры, и, когда они наткнулись на рояль, он облегченно застонал, подхватил Дина под бедра, дернул наверх, усаживая на крышку.  
— Да ты музыкант, Сэмми, — засмеялся Дин.  
От «Сэмми» совсем закоротило в мозгах. Сэм резко потянул рубашку Дина, от желания увидеть того обнаженным перехватило дыхание.  
Он не сразу понял, что Дин больше не смеется.  
— Не надо, Сэм, не надо, оставь рубашку, — говорил Дин.  
— Хочу видеть, — пробормотал Сэм, дергая пуговицы. — Хочу. Дай.  
Дин коротко вздохнул, странно дергано расстегнул рубашку, снял, отбросил назад.  
Сэм замер. Шрамы на животе, руках, большая впадина на плече — будто кусок плоти выгрызли зубами.  
«Надеюсь он убрал эту дрянь и набил себе там что-то красивое», — вспомнил Сэм.  
Она была красивой, эта стремящаяся к солнцу ласточка, вытатуированная на месте того военного клейма. И ни фига не прикрывала. Наоборот — обнажала, грубо подчеркивая бугристую багровую кожу.  
Дин не стеснялся шрамов, не считал их уродством. Это Сэм понимал отлично. Дин отчаянно стыдился того, что с ним делали, как его ломали. Того, что его все же сломали. Сэму до красной пелены перед глазами захотелось найти ту тварь, которая издевалась над Дином и…  
— Все рассмотрел? — ровно спросил Дин.  
Ад у Сэма в голове заткнулся, как выключили. Он увидел Дина — тот сидел на крышке рояля, опустив взгляд, не пытаясь прикрыться — беззащитно-обнаженный, распахнутый, сам себя выставивший напоказ.  
И Сэм вместо вопросов, разговоров и утешений ткнулся губами куда-то в шею, обхватил ладонью затылок Дина и сказал прямо в ухо:  
— Господи. Дин. Боже мой. Как же я мог без тебя жить?  
Снова стало просто — целовать, гладить плечи, шею, грудь, проходить ладонями по крепким бедрам. Рояль оказался штукой удобной — спасибо, Роберт, дорогуша, — особенно, если подтащить поближе крутящийся стул, до сих пор бывший только элементом интерьера. Сэм сел, чуть наклонился, и тяжелый влажный член Дина оказался прямо возле губ. Сэм обвел языком головку, и Дин застонал, подался вперед.  
Это действительно было похоже на музыку — Сэм целовал, покусывал, гладил и извлекал из Дина звуки, сам удивляясь своему мастерству. Собственная разрядка перестала быть главным. Главным стал этот прекрасный новый мир, открывающийся перед Сэмом. Он сосал, иногда проходясь языком по уздечке, а Дин им словно дирижировал — его пальцы путались в волосах на затылке, то гладили, то легонько тянули, то вдруг перемещались на шею, скользя по позвонкам. И Сэм подчинялся их руководству — глубже, сильнее, больше. Вдруг Дин звонко вскрикнул, и рот Сэма наполнился горячим, густым. Сэм приподнял голову и проглотил, глядя прямо в удивленные глаза Дина. Потом двумя движениями довел до разрядки и себя.  
И все было бы вообще отлично, если бы не хотелось так сильно сгрести Дина в объятия и не выпускать больше никогда. Наверное, Сэм бы так и сделал, и наверняка бы все испортил каким-то неуместно пафосным заявлением. Но спас стул — хлипкая конструкция для взрыва эмоций Сэма предназначена не была.  
Стул сломался, Сэм упал на спину на ковер, а сверху на него приземлился Дин.  
— Мать вашу! Ты цел? — обеспокоенно спросил Дин.  
— Угу, — промычал всем довольный Сэм.  
Дин завозился, намереваясь встать, но Сэм не дал.  
— Придурок. Я ж тяжелый, — прошипел Дин.  
— Ты волшебный, — убежденно и очень логично ответил Сэм.  
И Дин заржал:  
— Нет, ты, кажется, все же ударился головой.  
А Сэм что? Сэм отлично устроился — под ним почти чистый ковер, на нем — вспотевший, тяжелый, родной до боли Дин. И плечо с татушкой удобно рядом — можно обводить пальцем ласточку, скользить по солнечным лучам и думать, что вся боль, которая жила тут, давно прошла, и теперь это только метка на коже — память, но не больно. Ведь не больно?  
Кажется, последнее Сэм спросил вслух, потому что Дин ответил:  
— Нет, конечно. Прошло, осталось там.  
— Ты хочешь… — начал было Сэм  
— Нет. Я не хочу поговорить. Было. Прошло. Ладно? — Дин просил.  
— Ладно, — легко согласился Сэм.  
Разговор будет, от него уйти не удастся, а пока достаточно, что Дин позволял перебирать губами короткие волосы на макушке.

• • •

— У мистера Винчестера, наверное, рак.  
Карла Маккейна хотелось придушить. За ебаную слезу в голосе, за драматический надрыв, за извращенную — рак? да вашу ж мать! — фантазию. И за то, что он мыл руки уже семь минут и трепался, трепался, трепался. Охуительную новость про Сэма и его возможный рак унесли из туалета уже трое сотрудников. А Сэм отлично знал, как распространяются слухи — завтра ему уже на цветы на могилу собирать будут.  
Он вышел из кабинки, только когда Маккейн с собеседником, которому хватило ума промолчать, покинули уборную.  
Сэм тщательно умылся и посвятил минуту изучению собственного отражения.  
И простил придурка Карла. По крайней мере, стало понятно, почему у того в голове возникли эти мысли.  
Прошло две с половиной недели с того дня, как они с Дином проснулись на полу у рояля.  
Эстеты, блядь.  
Сэм безнадежно опаздывал на заседание, но он бы конечно остался, потому что, ну, ведь весь его мир поменялся. Изменилось все. Теперь у них с Дином…   
Вот именно.   
Нужно было остаться и выяснить, что теперь у них с Дином. Но Дин выглядел мрачным и закрытым, зло зыркнул в ответ на робкую попытку Сэма спросить кактыспал и какмытеперьбудемжить.  
Вот так и будем. Снова сделаем вид — тип-топ, ничего не случилось.  
С работой в тот день не заладилось, и Сэм прибежал домой раньше, с твердым намерением не дать себе и Дину в очередной раз все похерить.  
Импала сворачивала за угол мигая красными габаритными огнями.  
На столе Сэм нашел записку: «Уехал на охоту». Записку! Кто в наше время записки пишет? Тот, кто не хочет говорить даже по телефону. Впрочем, важно было не то, что Дина хватило только на пару слов. Главное, что слова «вернусь» Дин не написал. Сэм сразу и понял — не вернется. И вот — семнадцать с хвостиком суток, четыреста двадцать часов. Минуты Сэм подсчитывать не стал.  
Сэм потерял фунтов семь-восемь — не критично, но заметно. Серую рубашку он не менял уже дня три, брюки болтались, щетина превратилась во вполне себе бороду, что в сочетании со впалыми щеками действительно придавало Сэму больной вид.  
«Метастазы Дина по всему организму», — от поставленного самому себе диагноза хотелось смеяться.  
Мудак в зеркале скорчил страшноватую жалкую рожу — улыбнулся.  
Пора было с этим заканчивать, пора, пора. Срочно требовалось засунуть желание сдохнуть на какое-то глубокое дно души. У него ведь Мартин. И если у Дина явно было к кому и куда вернуться, то у жалкого обсоска социальной системы Крисера на данный момент имелся только Сэм.  
И этому Сэму надо взять себя в руки и выиграть блядское дело, чтобы обеспечить Мартину Крисеру место в толковом заведении до конца жизни. А когда Крисер будет пристроен, Сэм возьмет еще какого-то Мартина, или Роберта, или Майкла и вытащит.  
Если уж вытащить себя никак не получалось, придется сосредоточиться на других.  
Да и что случилось-то? С чего Сэму валиться в черный, безнадежный водоворот? Он уже барахтался в чем-то похожем после смерти Джесс. А теперь-то что? Дин? Ну ушел Дин, так сколько там было того Дина в жизни Сэма?  
Сэм умел жить без Дина, давно и надежно умел, и сейчас оправится, справится, отряхнется и как докажет всем, и в первую очередь Дину, что и без него проживет. Да еще и лучше жить станет. Лофт продаст, переедет в Беверли Хиллс, будет по утрам плавать в бассейне. И научится играть на рояле. Обязательно. На рояле.  
Аутотренинг принес результат, Сэму захотелось прогуляться пешком до дома, приготовить ужин. И он прошелся, в супермаркете бодро побродил между полками, накидал полную тележку продуктов. Мяса купил, всяких овощей и приправы не забыл. Пришел домой, бросил покупки на стол, посмотрел на блестящие кухонные гаджеты и позвонил в доставку пиццы.  
Сэм зашел в ванную, на полке все еще стоял гель для душа, которым пользовался Дин, в стопке принесенных из чистки вещей лежала футболка Дина. Чертов ортопедический матрас раскладушки тоже помнил Дина.  
Выбить из мыслей Дина захотелось просто до боли, и Сэм решил пробежаться по набережной. А когда надевал кроссовки, вспомнил, как бегал с Дином.  
Рассмеялся, уронил кроссовок.  
Лофт продать? Не поможет. Тут из города валить надо. Дин пробыл рядом чуть больше пары месяцев, а они успели побывать в куче мест. Сэму нравилось показывать город, а Дин радовался прогулкам с Сэмом. Или очень хорошо притворялся, что радуется.  
Придется показать смачный фак ЭлЭй, купить домик в Колорадо, где-то недалеко от лыжных курортов. Можно будет каждый день летать по сложным трассам, чтобы снежные вихри из-под лыж. И никаких синих волн, маяков и бывших жилых кварталов. Сэм плюнет на чужие-свои мечты, заведет собак, женится, блин. Тогда, наверное, получится не думать о Дине.  
Сэм сунул в холодильник нетронутую пиццу, посидел на диване, посмотрел на закрытый ноут. Работать не хотелось, но у него был Мартин, и собственные желания значили не так уж много. Он почти заставил себя погрузиться в составление финальной речи, когда замок входной двери негромко пискнул.  
Встрепанный, с мутным взглядом, на пороге, пошатываясь, стоял Дин.  
Сэм и сам не понял, как оказался возле двери.  
— Ты в порядке? — растерянно спросил он.  
— В порядке, — Дин кивнул и попробовал сфокусировать взгляд на Сэме. — Выпил. Вот. Имею право.  
Он поставил под вешалку сумку, попробовал стянуть ботинки, не развязывая шнурков, потом вяло махнул рукой, скинул куртку и направился к кровати. Устроился как-то неловко, боком, подгреб ближе вторую подушку, уткнулся в нее лицом.  
Сэм постоял с минуту, полюбовался на свисающие ноги в грязных ботинках и пошел варить Дину кофе. Он тупо смотрел, как цедит темную жидкость эспрессо-машина и злился. Четыреста двадцать три часа и — вот это?  
Сзади прозвучали сбивающиеся шаги — Дин направлялся в ванную. Хлопнула дверь, потекла вода, раздался стон, и Сэм поморщился — Дина явно выворачивало.  
И тут в голове щелкнуло: Дин шатался, говорил невнятно, но от него не пахло алкоголем.  
Дверь ломать не пришлось, Дин не закрылся. Он сидел на полу возле унитаза, опираясь на стену, бледный до зелени, со слипшимися волосами и в мокрой от пота рубашке.  
— Дин, что? — Сэма и самого затошнило от страха.  
— Уйди. Дай проблеваться. Выпил. Ничего.  
— Идиота из меня не делай, — Сэм опустился рядом.  
Дин снова застонал, неловко перевалился на колени, склонился над унитазом. По телу прошел спазм. Сэм машинально дернулся поддержать и ощутил ладонью влажное и теплое на животе. Дин вскрикнул, вцепился в фарфор так, что пальцы побелели.  
— Прости, прости, прости, — забормотал Сэм.  
Он осторожно развернул Дина лицом к себе, задрал рубашку.  
Рана на животе была перевязана, но, похоже, уже давненько, на запекшемся коричневом проступало свежее алое пятно. И полоса воспаленной красной кожи выше бинтов.  
— Черт. Дин. Черт!  
— Ну какой черт, Сэм? Всего лишь рругару, — растянул губы в попытке улыбки Дин. — Не важно, пройдет. Царапина. Воспалилось просто. Это ничего, не в первый раз. Ты иди, ладно? Я тут сам. Я умею.  
Он смотрел на Сэма снизу бесконечно усталым, но немного прояснившимся взглядом.  
Сэм и ушел. За полотенцем и питьевой водой на кухню. Когда вернулся, Дин не то вздохнул, не то перевел дыхание.  
Сэм дал Дину напиться, поддерживая бутылку у губ, тот сделал пару глотков и, закрыв глаза, прижался виском к прохладному кафелю стены. Это вдруг показалось ужасно неправильным, и Сэм подтянул Дина ближе, устроил его голову у себя на плече, положил на лоб холодное влажное полотенце.  
— Белое же, не надо, запачкаешь, — Дин слабо оттолкнул руку Сэма, но сам отстраняться не стал.  
Сэм перехватил ладонь Дина, погладил запястье.  
— Ты как? — тихо спросил он.  
— Ничего, — Дин не открыл глаза, но слабо улыбнулся. — Легче. Правда.  
«Врет», — со всей определенностью понял Сэм.  
— Может, пойдем в комнату, приляжешь? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Посидим еще, ладно? — помолчав, произнес Дин.  
Он немного повернулся и теснее прижался к Сэму.  
— Дурак я, нужно было в мотеле отлежаться, напугал тебя, — пробормотал Дин.  
Сэм тихо хмыкнул:  
— Меня трудно напугать небольшой царапиной, — он откинул волосы со лба Дина, коснулся губами слишком теплой кожи. — Давай-ка потихоньку на кровать, я помогу.  
Дин попытался встать, но у него не получилось, так что Сэм его до кровати почти донес. Раздеться Дин тоже не смог, и Сэм сам стягивал тяжелые ботинки, брюки, Дин только следил из-под полуопущенных век. Потом Сэм снова задрал рубашку и уставился на рану. Они были все там же — не слишком чистые, в запекшейся крови, бинты и полоса воспаления над раной. Вот только алое пятно расширилось.  
Дин вдруг забеспокоился:  
— Папа скоро придет? Он не ранен? — он снова говорил невнятно, глотая буквы.  
Сэм пришел в ужас.  
— Дин, ты бредишь, тебе в госпиталь надо, — жалобно пробормотал он.  
— Не надо в больницу, — у Дина сморщилось лицо, будто он собирался заплакать. — Сэмми, нельзя в больницу.  
О господи.  
— Пообещай!  
— Дин…  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — Дин задышал чаще, очевидно сильно волнуясь.  
Он попытался приподняться, со стоном схватился за живот и снова упал на подушку.  
— Ладно-ладно-ладно, — Сэм придержал Дина за плечи, не давая вставать. — Не будет больницы, слышишь, Дин, не будет.  
— Хорошо… Хорошо, — Дин вроде успокоился, задышал ровнее, но потом у него начали закатываться глаза.  
— Эй, нет-нет-нет. Дин, не смей. Я не умею всего этого, я столько лет никого не латал! Не делай этого со мной! — Сэм засуетился, похлопал Дина по щеке, брызнул в лицо водой.  
Ему хотелось открыть все окна — кажется, в квартире недоставало кислорода, он задыхался.  
— Аптечка… В сумке… Антибиотик, — пробормотал Дин. — Сэм, я… Сэм…  
Он вдруг сильно сжал руку Сэма, его взгляд стал растерянным, а потом вовсе утратил осмысленность.  
— Дин, — позвал Сэм. — Дин!  
Он рванулся к сумке, начал лихорадочно рыться в ней и наконец вытащил коричневый ящик с красным крестом. Он, придурок, даже обрадовался — пока не открыл. Ампулы, шприцы, таблетки, бинты, шовный материал. Много ампул и таблеток, названия которых Сэму не говорили ровно ничего. У него забухало в ушах, и ему пришлось прикрыть глаза и полминуты потратить на то, чтобы подавить приступ паники. Потом Сэм решительно открыл ноут.  
Через пятнадцать минут план был составлен, Сэм аккуратно разложил на тумбочке бинты и нужные лекарства.  
«Вашу мать, вашу мать, вашу мать, — думал он, стараясь как можно бережнее отдирать присохшие бинты. — Чтобы вы все поиздыхали, твари паршивые, рругару, блядь. Господи, как я был прав двадцать лет назад, а? Ну как же я был прав! Гемостатик? Или не нужно? Вроде кровь остановилась сама. Свежая повязка, антибиотик в бедро, согнуть ноги в коленях, голову влево и чуть закинуть, чтобы облегчить дыхание, блядь, как же я был прав, когда свалил от охоты подальше! Анестетик? Или уже лишнее? Наверное, надо уколоть…»  
Когда все закончилось, Дин дышал спокойнее, а у Сэма тряслись пальцы. Он долго разглядывал кровь Дина на ладонях, потом пошел в ванную и тщательно вымыл руки, потом еще раз намылил и смыл, еще, еще…  
Из комнаты послышался стон, и Сэм побежал туда, ударился о диван, выругался. Дин обхватил себя руками, пытаясь сжаться в комок.  
— Дин, эй, Дин. Что ты? Что? — Сэм сел рядом.  
— Сэмми, так холодно, ой, Сэмми, как же холодно… — Дин вцепился в руку Сэма.  
Сэм освободил руку, вытащил из ящика в ногах кровати одеяло.  
— Сэмми… — снова позвал Дин.  
Сэм накинул на Дина одеяло и сам вытянулся рядом, устроил голову Дина у себя на плече, обнял, укрыл обоих. Дин вжался лбом в шею Сэма, его мелко трясло.  
Сэм поглаживал его по спине и старался не завыть от полной беспомощности. Всерьез думалось, что пора плюнуть на все обещания и тащить Дина в госпиталь.  
Напряженная спина под ладонью начала расслабляться.  
— Сэм? — спросил Дин громче, осознаннее.  
— Да?  
— Я ведь доехал? Так хотел домой. Доехал?  
— Доехал, Дин, — мягко ответил Сэм и погладил спутанные волосы. — Ты молодец. Ты добрался.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Дин. — Хорошо. Не в госпиталь. Не надо.  
Дин спокойно спал до самого утра, а Сэм до самого утра слушал его дыхание.

• • •

— Он нас не бросил!  
— Ты о чем?  
— О папе. Он нас не бросал, Сэм!  
По тону Дина стало ясно, что избежать разговора не получится. А Сэм, может, хотел — избежать. А может и нет.  
Дин медленно, периодически отдыхая, натягивал футболку и кидал полные ненависти взгляды на стоящий в углу штатив с капельницей.  
После возвращения Дина прошло пять дней.   
Одной мучительной ночью дело не закончилось. Дин провел в полубреду двое суток — его тошнило, температура то падала, оставляя его мокрым и слабым, то поднималась снова, и тогда Дин горел, хрипло стонал и невнятно звал то отца, то Сэма.  
Сэм забил на работу, скинул на Брэйди все дела, даже нажал на судью Хеткомб, чтобы заседание по делу Крисера снова перенесли, заказал в аптеке кучу всяких вещей, которые надеялся никогда в жизни не увидеть. Он обтирал Дина, переодевал, поил, приносил судно. Три дня после того ночного кризиса Дин был почти идеальным пациентом — подставлял задницу под уколы, молчал, когда Сэм его перевязывал, только морщился, если игла капельницы не сразу попадала в вену, ел, что дают, много спал.  
Сэм все делал правильно, но все равно в те три дня Дин чуть не умер. И хуже всего — Сэм даже не знал, смог бы он переступить через просьбу Дина «не в больницу» или позволил бы Дину умереть у него на руках и сдох бы рядом сам.  
Через три дня Дин угрожающе быстро пошел на поправку.   
Он выдернул иглу капельницы и буркнул:  
— Здоров.  
От какой-либо помощи Дин отказался, сам с кряхтением перебинтовал живот, добрел до кофеварки и нацедил себе чашку кофе, вызывающе глядя на Сэма.  
И больше не позволял Сэму ложиться рядом.  
Дин стремительно восстанавливал широкое личное пространство, строил между ними полосу отчуждения. Сэм чувствовал себя фигово и его метафоры начали грешить излишней торжественностью. Вечером он пил кофе и думал, что ему больно, будто ногу ампутируют без наркоза. А потом кофе кончился, и Сэм понял, что зажрался. Что его «плохо», когда Дин рядом, валяется в кровати, с мрачным ожесточением давит на кнопки пульта телевизора, — это просто волшебно и замечательно. И настоящая боль придет, когда Дин соберет сумку и снова уедет, теперь совсем.  
Дин бросил пульт и побрел в туалет, одним взглядом остановив Сэма, заполошно кинувшегося помогать.  
Тот вздохнул, подтащил к двери ванной комнаты высокую барную табуретку и сел слушать. Дин справился самостоятельно, вышел чистый, выбритый, розовый, пахнущий Сэмовым шампунем.  
«Сейчас вещи укладывать пойдет», — подумал Сэм.  
И тут Дин вместо того, чтобы идти к сумке и кидать в нее трусы и футболки, выдал:  
— Он нас не бросил.  
Понятно, что Сэм не сразу въехал. Оказалось, у них будет разговор об отце, к которому Сэм готов не был.  
— Дин, — пробормотал Сэм. — Да я и не…  
— Думал, — Дин обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем. — Ты уехал, Сэм, — глухо проговорил он. — Мне тогда казалось, что жизнь кончена. Всегда думал, что у меня в жизни дофига всего, а потом выяснилось, что мое «дофига» строилось вокруг тебя. А ты уехал. Я месяц привыкал не здороваться с тобой по утрам. Джон тоже… переживал. Срывался на одну охоту за другой. В общем, от охоты до охоты оно как-то начало налаживаться, а потом папа пропал. Я не хотел ехать к тебе, правда, Сэм, не хотел. Или хотел? Фиг знает. В общем, приехал, а ты…  
Сэм впился зубами в костяшку пальца, еще не то сделаешь, когда необходимо сдержаться, не перебить, не начать оправдываться, просить. Дин весь был в том блядском две тысячи третьем, в том отвратном дне, когда все повернуло не туда.  
«Потом, потом, потом, — уговаривал себя Сэм. — Пусть выговорится».  
— Я все сделал, Сэм, ты не думай, — Дин говорил виновато, будто сам оправдывался. — Поднял контакты, нашел умельца, который вытряс полицейские базы. Я… Я пробил папин телефон, тогда это было почти невозможно, но мне удалось. Его Нокия на сиденье Импалы лежала, все его вещи — в багажнике. Все оружие. Дневник. Будто он отлить вышел. Чтобы вернуться через минуту. Знаешь, папа арендовал склады по всей стране, я нашел четыре, и это далеко не все. Но открыть смог только один. Проклятые предметы, оружие, какие-то наши детские вещи, целые альбомы маминых фотографий, твои дипломы из школ, пара моих футбольных кубков. И записи, много записей. Он почти прижал суку, которая маму… Он узнал, как его убить, шел по следу. Ему оставалась всего-то пара шагов до победы. И вот что я тебе скажу, Сэм. Может, его сожрала какая-то тварь. Или удар, ну, инсульт — раз, и все забыл. Но он нас не бросил.  
— Дин… К чему этот разговор? — устало спросил Сэм.  
Дин двигался вдоль барной стойки, придерживаясь за нее рукой, другой обхватив живот.  
— К чему? К чему? Я привык Сэм, — почти прокричал Дин. — Я привык! Жить один, не отвечать ни за кого. Мне было нормально, вот правда нормально. Я поссать в любом состоянии в туалет тащился, себе живот сам штопал, никогда никого не просил. А потом вдруг ты позвал. И что? Мы живем вместе, ведем душевные разговоры и даже трахаемся, а потом я уезжаю на охоту. И через три дня, три дряных дня, понимаю, что не умею без тебя жить. Не могу, не умею, не хочу. Мне хотелось все бросить, забить на охоту, вернуться домой, будто это и правда мой чертов дом! А ты мне судно носишь, заботишься, блядь. И, Сэм, мне страшно, боюсь я. Боюсь снова остаться один и придумывать какую-то ерунду, убеждать себя, что меня не бросили, что… Отпусти!  
Сэм обогнал Дина, обхватил за плечи, заглянул в лицо.  
— Отец нас не бросил, — твердо сказал он. — Я так ни минуты не думал. Ты все сделал правильно. Я… Я читал дело, потом, после Сан-Андреаса, когда в принципе снова смог соображать. Это же просто, Дин. Если бы он хотел нас оставить — оставил бы после смерти мамы. По крайней мере, меня. Ты-то был уже относительно самостоятельным. Но он меня взял — беспомощного младенца, который требовал заботы. Он таскал нас за собой, учил, любил, я точно знаю, что он любил. Меня. Тебя.  
Сэм замолчал, он не отрывал взгляда от лица Дина, и Дин тоже смотрел — странно, немного удивленно и — благодарно.  
— Мы не узнаем, что там случилось, так бывает. Ты не представляешь себе — насколько часто. Твари, удар, потеря памяти, да блин хоть рифт в параллельный мир или инопланетяне. Могло произойти все что угодно. И только одно случиться не могло никогда — отец не мог нас бросить.  
— Параллельный мир? — помолчав, слабо усмехнулся Дин.  
Он протянул руку, погладил Сэма по щеке, потом резко и сильно дернул на себя, обнял.  
— Ты романтик, Сэм, фантазер, — пробормотал он, обдавая щеку Сэма теплом.  
Сэм обхватил затылок Дина, ладонь кольнули короткие, еще влажные волосы.  
— Если бы ты знал, — проговорил Сэм в упрямую макушку. — Если бы ты знал, как я по тебе скучал. Все эти две недели. Все эти долбаные годы. Если бы ты только знал. И еще. Этот чертов дом — наш чертов дом, привыкай, я же привыкаю. Поэтому сегодня мы спим на нашей чертовой кровати вместе, у меня спина от чертова дивана болит.  
Смех Дина определенно был самым любимым звуком Сэма.  
А губы Дина… О господи, как же Дин невероятно целовался.

• • •

— Сэм, тебе не кажется, что ты перегибаешь? — исключительно вежливо заявил Дин.  
Дин злился, очень злился, Сэм его, наверное, даже понимал. Стадии «я свалю на пару дней», «ну не дури, мне надо на охоту», «да пошел ты в жопу со своей опекой» они уже прошли.  
А все потому, что лофт все же был лофтом Сэма.  
И Сэм самовыразился и внес индивидуальность.  
Он не мешал дизайнеру с роялем, стеклянным столом, белым диваном и шерстяным ковром. Но когда Роберт захотел поставить вместо входной двери легкое ажурное переплетение металла и матового стекла, решительно воспротивился. И поставил три слоя стали и электронный замок, лично Сэмом запрограммированный.  
Ну а кроме двери еще пару мелочей.  
В случае необходимости, дом Сэма становился его крепостью после единственной голосовой команды.  
Когда очень раздраженный Дин собрал сумку, Сэм эту команду подал. Система заблокировала окна и двери, опустила противопожарный щит между условной гостиной и кухней. Уютный лофт превратился в тоже уютный, но бункер.  
Произошло это полчаса назад. Дин сначала требовал, потом вопил, потом швырнул стул — прощай, стеклянный столик, Сэму ты никогда не нравился.  
Но Дин мог делать все что угодно, Сэм не собирался его отпускать.  
Сэм четко понимал, что полторы недели назад чуть не потерял Дина. Не потерял в смысле — ах, мы такие разные, и нам стоит идти по жизни разными дорогами, а потерял — потерял. Навсегда. Вообще.  
Полторы недели. Полторы недели относительного покоя, постепенного выздоровления, врастания друг в друга. И вот звонит какой-то хер с горы, и Дин чистит пистолет, перебирает железки, сует в воду серебряное распятие.  
— Ты мне можешь объяснить — какого хуя, а, Сэм?  
Дин спросил это совершенно спокойно. Пока Сэм размышлял, Дин, кажется, вполне успокоился, устроился с чашкой на диване и маленькими глотками попивал кофе.  
— Ты сам-то понимаешь, что ведешь себя, как настоящий псих? — это тоже прозвучало очень ровно.  
— Ты ведь только недавно… только недавно… — а вот у Сэма спокойствия не получалось. — Мы же только начали…  
Дрожал голос, отрубались мозги, не удавалось закончить самые простые фразы.  
— Ты все себе напридумывал, — ровно и холодно сказал Дин. — Со мной не было ничего критического. Я уже много раз через подобное проходил, и знаю. Твоя излишняя забота мне нахер не сдалась, и то, что ты вдруг воспылал лю…  
«…бегаешь за мной с этими твоими глазами влюбленными».  
Они оба это услышали, Сэм мог бы поклясться, не только он сам вспомнил, но и Дин.  
— Сэм, — Дин поморщился. — Прости, правда. Это вообще не имеет к нам отношения, у нас все нормально, и будет еще лучше. Мы же привыкаем, да? Но охота — это моя профессия. Ты же не бросаешь свою фирму?  
— Адвокатов редко убивают на работе, — непослушными губами проговорил Сэм.  
Он дошел до пульта управления и разблокировал двери. Вдруг зачастило, проваливаясь, сердце, Сэма накрывало каким-то запоздалым приступом паники, не то по мотивам сегодняшнего, не то вся дерьмовая декада сказалась.  
«А забавно будет хлопнуться в обморок», — вяло подумал Сэм.  
Дин быстро подошел, положил ладонь на грудь Сэма, и сразу стало легче, ушло ощущение, что сердце вот-вот пробьет клетку ребер. Не пробьет. Дин его удержит.  
— Офигеть, — бормотал Дин. — Ш-ш-ш-ш, тихо, мелкий. Ну ты что? Накрутил себя на ровном месте. И я психанул. Оба не правы, придурки, да?  
Сердце забилось ровнее, и Сэм почувствовал себя последним идиотом.  
И тут бы ему промолчать, но он не смог:  
— Лето две тысячи пятого… Оклахома...  
— Ну? — настороженно спросил Дин.  
Он не убрал руку, но немного отстранился, словно вспомнив о личном пространстве.  
— Мне позвонили. Из больницы.  
— Ну да, тебе позвонили, ты и приехал, — недоуменно подтвердил Дин.  
Он мимолетно усмехнулся:  
— Блин, ты такой злющий явился, грязный весь, встрепанный, я думал, кричать будешь, а ты почти ничего и не сказал. Чего приезжал?  
Сэм его перебил:  
— Они не знали, что мы родственники, ты как-то назвался… Не помню. Я машину тогда грохнул. Не важно, — он выдохнул.  
Они тогда только съехались с Джессикой, ругались каждый день, потом по полночи мирились. Так что на занятия оба ходили с красными, лихорадочно блестящими глазами. В тот день Сэм был прокурором на игровом слушании и победил, они с Джесс пошли в кино, отпраздновать, целовались на задних рядах. Когда в кармане начал вибрировать телефон, Сэм сбросил звонок. Только после сеанса перезвонил по незнакомому номеру.  
Пара часов после этого навсегда выпали из его памяти, и он очнулся на обочине где-то между Сан-Антонио и Остином — въехал в столб на старенькой джетте, разворотил капот. Сэму повезло, сказочно повезло, видно, успел в последний момент сбросить скорость, сгруппироваться и вывернуть руль, но машине пришел конец. Сэм не стал ждать полицию — джетту он, похоже, спер. Так что он поймал попутку и продолжил поездку. Первая машина довезла его до Хилсборо. Когда Сэм увидел себя в зеркале в туалете автозаправки, удивился, как его вообще кто-то решился подобрать: морда в крови, пиджак, еще утром вполне приличный, разошелся по шву и покрылся грязью. Хорошо кредитка была с собой. Драный пиджак отправился в мусор, туда же — безнадежно небелая рубашка. Он купил в магазине заправки сувенирную футболку «Пинк Флойда» с радугой. Когда снял рубашку оценил еще красивый синяк от ремня безопасности, счастливчик, чего уж. Наверное, несерьезная футболка и помогла ему поймать следующую машину. Еще падающая на глаза челка и отработанная у зеркала яркая мальчишеская улыбка. С этим набором даже такой крупный парень выглядел располагающе и безопасно.  
Городок по какой-то жизненной иронии назывался Мур, в крохотном госпитале даже приемного покоя не было — только сестринский пост. Совсем молоденькая девчонка на Сэма посмотрела очень сурово и завела разговор о страховках, счетах за лечение и прочих приятных вещах, так что Сэму пришлось побегать, в том числе от местных копов. Потому что Дин сделал это полусутками раньше — сбежал.  
У отца с Дином была какая-то система отыскивать друг друга. Смутно помнилось что-то о городском телефонном справочнике и мотелях, Сэм попытался вспомнить точнее, но не вышло.  
В итоге ему просто повезло — он нашел Дина в первом же мотеле после Мура.  
Сэм помнил Дина большим, взрослым и старшим. Открывший дверь Дин казался маленьким — с огромными кругами под глазами, с исцарапанным лицом. Он плотно прижимал к боку локоть и двигался тяжело, скованно.  
Дин скривил в улыбке губы и неприязненно пробормотал:  
— Ну надо же, они тебе все же позвонили.  
— Да, — отстраненно произнес Сэм. — Они мне позвонили.  
Дин пробежался взглядом по его лицу. Протянул руку, потрогал царапину на лбу, майку задрал, и тот синяк на животе конечно не одобрил.  
— Ты в порядке? — голос Дина наконец зазвучал как голос Дина, а не какого-то чужого, чужого, чужого чужака.  
Сэму хотелось разнести мотельную комнату, но он только холодно кивнул:  
— Ага, я в порядке. Ты как?  
Дин неловко пожал плечами, и в глазах читался миллион вопросов, главным из которых был — ты вообще чего приперся?  
— Ладно, — произнес Сэм. — Ладно. Ты в порядке, значит, я пошел. Тут же есть автобусная станция?  
— Наверное, — пожал здоровым плечом Дин, все еще настороженно глядя.  
— Ты звони, если что, — Сэм засуетился, вытащил из кармана штанов что-то вроде визитки.  
Они с Джесс заказали по приколу «Сэм Винчестер, адвокат».  
Дин глянул и хмыкнул.  
— Окей, протянул он, может, позвоню. Ты вообще как?  
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Я с Джесс живу. С девушкой. Собеседование. В общем, окей.  
У Дина сузились глаза, и он рвано кивнул.  
— Автобус, — напомнил он.  
— Да. Ну, пока.  
Отличное у них свидание случилось в две тысячи пятом, вот бы знать, что в следующий раз они увидятся только...  
— Сэм, — чуть растерянно позвал Дин, выдирая Сэма из воспоминаний.  
Он сжимал плечо Сэма и вглядывался в лицо тревожными темными глазами.  
— Там, в Муре, напротив больницы похоронное бюро. Том Айрленд и сын. Они с больницей… сотрудничали, в безнадежных случаях. Им сказали, что ты плох. Они, ну, Том или его ебаный сын, хер знает, решили, что я твой поверенный и позвонили спросить о распоряжениях. На случай смерти. Спрашивали, как им известить родственников, вот так вот, — ровно произнес Сэм, будто и не было паузы в пару минут.  
— Черт, Сэм. Я не знал, — проговорил Дин.  
Он выглядел виноватым, очень виноватым, и Сэм мгновенно этим воспользовался.  
— Не надо пока на охоту, а Дин? — попросил он. — Дай себе время оправиться.  
«И мне. И мне».  
— Окей, — протянул Дин. — Ладно. Небольшой отпуск не помешает.  
— И… Дин, пожалуйста, пообещай, что не будешь зря рисковать собой, ладно? — Сэм затаил дыхание.  
Дин негромко рассмеялся.  
— Да уж, господин адвокат во всей красе, протянули палец — откусишь руку по локоть, — мягко проговорил он. — Но ладно, ладно. Я, наверное, понял. Я буду осторожнее.  
— Спасибо, — Сэм прикрыл глаза, подставляясь под ласковую ладонь.

• • •

— Иск мистера Мартина Крисера удовлетворяется в полном объеме. Суд обязует ответчика выплатить Мартину Крисеру сумму в размере пятнадцати миллионов долларов. Суд также обязует ответчика полностью оплатить судебные издержки. Решение принято.  
Короткий удар молотка — Сэм вдруг мимолетно подумал, сколько же раз уже слышал этот звук, и судья Хеткомб встала, подобрала мантию и вышла.  
Адвокат Роша наклонился к клиенту и принялся шептать ему на ухо. Сэм догадывался, что именно — разные волшебные юридические словечки «апелляция», «подача», «еще не все кончено». Но в общем-то, все это было не так уже важно, до апелляции Мартин Крисер не доживет, поэтому успеть ее выиграть у Роша шансов нет. Сэм создал свой прецедент.  
Рош бросил на Сэма разъяренный, дикий взгляд, и Сэм отвернулся — этот человек перестал его интересовать.  
Мартин сегодня не выглядел рассеянным и усталым на свидетельском месте — он сиял, радовался жизни и счастливо улыбался. Совсем недавно он перестал узнавать Сэма, своего помощника Роберта Бернса, ежедневно приходящую к нему уже несколько месяцев медсестру. Зато большинство событий вокруг вызывало у него взрыв совершенно неадекватной эйфории. Он искренне и незамутненно радовался солнцу, новой клумбе на набережной, сливочному чупа-чупсу. Но когда адвокат ответчика повысил голос, задавая вопрос, Крисер вдруг безудержно, обиженно разрыдался. Это произвело впечатление на суд, на зал, да что там, у Сэма внутри все оборвалось, будто образовалась черная дыра, настолько безнадежно это выглядело.  
Мартин Крисер почти утратил личность, и распад был необратим. Что и подтвердили перед судом эксперты.  
Закончившийся процесс всегда оставлял Сэма опустошенным, а уж этот, кажется, отожрал от него неприлично огромный кусок. Сэм даже со стула с трудом встал. Чувствовал себя совсем больным.  
Он встряхнулся и повез Роберта Бернса и Мартина к океану, просто так, попрощаться.  
Он смотрел на сидящего на заднем сиденье довольного Мартина — тот вертел головой, с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам. На его счету теперь лежали пятнадцать миллионов долларов, только распорядиться он ими не сможет никогда. Сэму предлагали самому стать опекуном Мартина, но он отказался. Смалодушничал, да. За восемь месяцев, пока шел процесс, Мартин из пятидесятилетнего мужчины, имеющего проблемы с памятью, превратился в ребенка лет пяти-шести. И Сэм не хотел видеть дальнейшее. Он и так знал, как будет — Мартин перестанет ходить, интересоваться внешним миром, а в один далеко не прекрасный день его мозг разучится дышать.  
Дин присутствовал на заседании и поехал с ними к океану. Сэм посматривал в зеркало заднего вида, следовавшая сзади Импала придавала ему сил, он вспоминал, что в его жизни кроме безнадежно счастливого Крисера есть что-то действительно хорошее.  
Дин опустился рядом на скамейку, он смотрел на Мартина с глубокой печалью.  
— Это так страшно, Сэм. Так страшно. Я бы никогда не хотел… Такого, — тихо сказал он.  
— Он счастлив, — ровно произнес Сэм. — Посмотри, он счастлив.  
— Это не жизнь.  
— Ну да. Не жизнь, — Сэм смял бумажный стаканчик от кофе, резко бросил его в урну.  
— Эй, Сэм, эй, — Дин перехватил его руку, сжал. — Ты сегодня сделал большое дело. Многого добился. Ты сделал хорошее дело, — он выделил голосом «хорошее».  
Дину хотелось верить, вот только не получалось.  
— И что такого я сделал? Деньги для него выиграл? Так они нахрен ему не нужны. Он не стал бы несчастнее, если бы умер под мостом. А я возьму его жизнь, сделаю из нее агитационный плакат и использую. Вот и все. Иногда я жалею, что стал адвокатом, — Сэм встал.  
— Он не умрет один. Он умрет, окруженный заботой. Это много, Сэм, это очень много, — произнес Дин, глядя на океан.  
Правильные получились слова, Сэм даже перестал себя чувствовать таким уж полным мудаком. Он коротко благодарно сжал плечо Дина.  
— Спасибо.  
Дин улыбнулся одними губами и тоже встал. Они попрощались с Мартином и Робертом. Еще будет много формальностей, но Сэм давно уже нашел для Мартина хороший центр, оплатил круглосуточную помощь. А Сэм что? У него уже было на примете следующее дело. С делом Крисера его объединял только истец — тот тоже был охотником. Когда-то Сэм — вернее, Грехем — спрятал его, придумал новую биографию, увел в тень, а теперь человек хотел вернуться — снова зваться Калебом Шорром, официально охотиться на нечисть и иметь право на защиту. И Сэм намеревался все это ему предоставить.  
— А ты не хотел бы? — Сэму вдруг пришло в голову, что Дин, наверное, тоже устал от Смита. — Не хотел бы восстановить имя? Ну, по меньшей мере — имя?  
— Нет, — коротко и резко ответил Дин.  
Они стояли возле Импалы, Дин хмурился, крутил в руках ключи.  
— Я понимаю, что это очень неприятно, много волокиты, тонны дерьма, — нерешительно продолжил Сэм.  
Дин низко склонил голову.  
— Ты думаешь, я зассал с ними связываться? — негромко спросил он.  
— Тогда что? — Сэм правда не понимал.  
Вернуть Дину фамилию казалось ему каким-то шансом хоть частично восстановить справедливость.  
— Если ты все восстановишь, а ты восстановишь, хватка у тебя бульдожья, мы снова станем братьями. Формально. По закону. Тогда мы никогда не сможем… ну… открыто.  
У Сэма перехватило дыхание.  
— А ты хочешь? Открыто? — сдавленно спросил он.  
— Да… — Дин не сказал «нет», но Сэм все равно уловил его сомнения. — Не знаю. Но Дин Смит и Сэм Винчестер не вызовут вопросов. А Дин и Сэм Винчестеры… Черт, Сэм, давай как-то потом об этом, а?  
Сэм аккуратно обнял Дина — на парковке возле набережной, ага, тот даже позволил, только слегка напрягся.  
— В крайнем случае, — пробормотал Сэм, — я на тебе женюсь. Сделаю тебя честным мужчиной. Снова станешь Дином Винчестером.  
Дин приглушенно засмеялся:  
— А мне кажется, что тебе пойдет фамилия Смит. Самуэль Смит. Как тебе?  
Дерьмовый день исправлялся от смеха Дина.  
Вечером пришли Брэйди с женой Лорой и бутылкой старого виски, и день засиял новыми красками.  
Уходя, Брэйди сунул Сэму связку ключей:  
— Вентура, Норидж лайн 1229. Ты там был, помнишь? Мой пляжный дом. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, да и твоему бойфренду не помешает, вы оба измученные.  
И ушел, сволочь, оставив Сэма паниковать по поводу «бойфренда» и собирать вещи в Вентуру.  
В катастрофе Вентура не пострадала. Землетрясение разрушило лишь пару старых домов, да и цунами не нанесло большого вреда, так попугало да натащило кучи грязи и водорослей. Как и много лет назад сбегали к океану совершенно одинаковые, плотно застроенные параллельные улицы.  
Брэйди купил там дом по пьяни и собирался по трезвости продать. Но он внезапно понравился его новой девушке Лоре. Потом Лора стала женой, дом привели в порядок, отремонтировали, поставили в гараже новые автоматические ворота. И Сэму вдруг захотелось туда, просто провести время вдвоем с Дином, без работы, без грохота Даунтауна за окном.  
Рафинированная глупость: тащиться два часа в Вентуру, чтобы провести время в крохотном домике, когда так в двух шагах, ну хорошо, хорошо, в пятнадцати минутах медленной ходьбы, шумел океан.  
— Давай съездим, а? — попросил Сэм.  
Дин красноречиво показал пальцем на окно, на полосу океана совсем рядом и покрутил пальцем у виска.  
— Да. Наверное, — отвечая на жест, сказал Сэм. — Раньше там Южно-Калифорнийский был. Кампусы. А теперь новый шикарный пляж. Камарино называется. Давай в Вентуру съездим?  
У Дина смягчился взгляд.  
— Ладно. Собирай вещи. Но берем Детку.  
Сэм и возражать не стал, наверное, зря, потому что за пару миль до Норридж-лайн у них заглох мотор.  
— Ну же, Детка, ну же, — Дин аккуратно, плавно повернул ключ.  
Мотор тихонько заурчал, но тут же затих.  
— Девочка, ты не помогаешь, — Дин повторил манипуляции с ключом.  
— Ты разговариваешь с машиной, — констатировал Сэм.  
— И что? — агрессивно спросил Дин. — Ты со своим ноутом тоже разговариваешь. Позавчера, когда вай-фай упал, как потерпевший орал: «Куда дел финальную речь, скотина?». Только я мою девочку люблю и поэтому с ней вежлив.  
Сэм только засмеялся, а раздраженный Дин вылез из Импалы и потопал копаться в моторе.  
Теплый бриз залетал в окно, шевелил волосы, Сэм сполз по сиденью, расслабился и почти задремал под ворчание Дина.  
Тот закончил возиться с мотором, захлопнул капот, мягко спружинили рессоры, Сэма качнуло.  
Потом снова. И еще раз.  
Сэм распахнул глаза. Дин смотрел на Сэма с той стороны ветрового стекла и сильно ритмично нажимал на капот.  
И Сэма мягко раскачивало.  
Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.  
Дин чуть наклонился вперед, тверже впиваясь взглядом в Сэма, положил левую руку на пах и начал в том же ритме сжимать себя через джинсы. Рукава его футболки задрались, и Сэм видел рвущуюся к солнцу ласточку, мощно сокращающийся бицепс, ползущие по плечу капельки пота, россыпь веснушек.  
Дин трахал Сэма.  
Деткой.  
Осознание жахнуло по нервам, Сэм не сдержал какого-то позорного тонкого скулежа, отчаянно прижал через брюки мгновенно крепко вставший член. Это длилось и длилось, Сэм совершенно потерялся во времени, во всей вселенной остались лишь напряженный взгляд Дина, пот на его висках, ласточка эта и запах близкого океана.  
Неожиданно Дин закончил игру, подбежал, упал на водительское рядом и сдавленно прохрипел:  
— Где, блядь, этот чертов дом? Хочу хоть теперь сделать все правильно.  
— Недалеко, — непослушный язык с трудом ворочался во рту. — Пара кварталов. Дин, ты полный псих, как теперь ехать?  
— Быстро, — хмыкнул Дин.  
Добрались они в пять минут, Детку решили оставить на улице до утра. Дверь никак не поддавалась, Сэм, ругнувшись, нажал на нее плечом, Дин помог. Раздался треск, и они ввалились в холл.  
— Мы им дверь сломали, — пробормотал Дин, прижимая Сэма к стене и плотно к нему притираясь.  
— Пофиг, оплатим, — ответил Сэм.  
Дин впился в его губы поцелуем, забрался под рубашку, царапнул соски. Немного опавший за время поездки член снова крепко уперся в молнию, и Сэм застонал Дину в рот. Он притянул Дина к себе, прижался пахом к паху и начал судорожно тереться, утопая в остром, невыносимом наслаждении.  
— Сэм, Сэмми, мало. Еще, ох, ну еще, — Дин шарил по телу Сэма ладонями.  
Полетели на пол потная футболка Дина и рубашка Сэма. Кожа Дина показалась Сэму обжигающе горячей.  
— Где в этом херовом доме кровать? — почти простонал Дин.  
— Где-то там, — Сэм махнул рукой в темноту, но тут Дин прошелся языком по его шее, и он едва удержался от крика.  
Они дошли только дивана в холле и упали на него.  
Сэм еще никогда ни с кем так не целовался — они сталкивались зубами, сплетали языки, в какой-то момент Сэм до крови прикусил Дину губу. Тот вдруг сильно стиснул его, Сэму показалось, что затрещали ребра.  
— Сэмми. Как же ты мне нужен, — лихорадочно прошептал Дин.  
Сэм готов был кончить только от этой отчаянной потребности, от хриплого шепота, от собственного имени, которое Дин повторял с разными интонациями:  
— Сэм, Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэм…  
Сэм лихорадочно дергал молнию на джинсах Дина, наконец расстегнул, обхватил ладонью горячий влажный член. Дин застонал в голос.  
— Сэмми, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
Сэм дрочил Дину, как себе, размашисто и сильно, второй рукой гладил живот Дина, проходился по напряженным яйцам. Дин извивался под ним, кусая губы. Когда Дин длинно выдохнул и выгнулся, Сэм жадно смотрел, как выплескивается сперма, как дрожат бедра, как перекатывается по подлокотнику дивана голова. Такой Дин — открытый, с чуть разведенными в стороны бедрами, яркими, немного опухшими от поцелуев губами — был охренительно красивым.  
«Господи, и он — со мной, он хочет быть со мной. Чем я заслужил?» — подумал Сэм.  
Дин даже не отдышался толком, вдруг быстро и ловко оказался сверху и взял член Сэма в рот, сразу глубоко, сильно прижав языком вену. Несколько движений губ, и Сэм кончил как перевозбужденный подросток, с удивлением слушая собственный крик.  
Они лежали сплетенные на узком диване, и Сэма окатило удивительным новым чувством — абсолютной правильности места и времени. Вокруг стояла чужая мебель, из окна открывался какой-то новый вид, диван незнакомо колол спину пружинами.  
А Сэм чувствовал себя дома.  
Дом — это Дин, вот так все просто.  
— Интересно, — завозился Дин, выпутываясь из Сэма. — Мы когда-нибудь сделаем это правильно? На кровати. Как, блин, взрослые, — слово «взрослые» прозвучало крайне язвительно.  
— Наверное, — Сэм закинул руку за голову и смотрел в окно на темнеющее небо. — Когда-нибудь.  
Дин хмыкнул, наклонился, быстро поцеловал Сэма в лоб и прошлепал вглубь дома.  
— Пить хочу, где тут кухня? Тебе принести?  
— Угу, — Сэма сносило в дрему, хотелось продлить момент бездумного счастья.  
— Ого, — громко сказал Дин из соседней комнаты. — А крутой домик у твоего Брэйди. Это что, камин? А это плазменная панель, ух ты, приставочка!  
— Ага, — пробормотал Сэм, — камин, панель, приставочка… Приставочка? Камин?  
Мозг очнулся, Сэм, путаясь, натянул брюки и выскочил в висящую на одной петле дверь.  
Какой-то зеленый уродец в кадке загораживал табличку на фасаде.  
Сэм раздвинул ветки.  
Кингстон лайн, 1329.  
— Дин, — флегматично произнес он. — Ты очень расстроишься, если я скажу, что мы вломились в чужой дом?  
После секундной паузы Дин заржал.  
— Мы им еще и диван сломали! — сквозь смех сказал он.  
Счастливчики.

• • •

Кровь из носа уже давно не текла, а выхлестывала толчками, Сэм чувствовал, как намокала на груди рубашка, и удивлялся одному — что он еще может что-то чувствовать. На той стороне разлома, в полумиле от контрольной точки суетились военные. Один, несмотря на камуфляж, чем-то напоминал Дина, и Сэм смотрел на него, пока не заслезились глаза. Лучше же смотреть на Дина, даже зная, что никакой это не Дин, чем в голодную, жаркую пасть Адских врат. Держать демонов было невыносимо тяжело, если бы не Энди и Ансем на точке два и Скотт с Джейком и Максом на третьей, Сэм давно сдался бы. Тысячи темных сущностей бились о невидимую преграду, Сэму казалось, что у него сейчас взорвется череп от этих глухих хаотичных ударов. Он медленно левитировал магическую бомбу в место детонации. Жар становился нестерпимым, вой демонов болью ввинчивался в виски, и Сэм уговаривал себя — еще десять секунд, еще три, еще чуть-чуть. Он иногда бросал взгляд на ту сторону разлома — военный, не Дин, выстраивал оборону, а еще дальше, на линии горизонта, темной полосой перла толпа одержимых. Точные выверенные движения Дина-не-Дина Сэма словно поддерживали. А ему нужно было за что-то держаться, вот он и уцепился за этого совершенно чужого человека, который и Дина-то не слишком напоминал, так — что-то общее в силуэте, в повороте головы.  
У Сэма давно не было видений, но сейчас мироздание подкинуло картинку: вот он кладет бомбу на расчетную точку, вот на месте Врат возникает жадная черная дыра, вот рушится склон разлома, утягивая в пропасть, в ад, парня, который перед самым концом подарил Сэму воспоминание о Дине.  
«Ты не погибнешь, — мысленно пообещал незнакомцу Сэм. — Должен жить. Должен».  
В мозгу словно включился отсчет. Левее, левее, еще, еще. Если Сэм ошибется, тот склон, где сейчас окапывалась группа военных, слижет алый язык взрыва.  
А Сэм так хотел дать похожему на Дина парню шанс. И он положил светящуюся хрень, которую военные называли призрачной бомбой, немного левее расчетной точки.  
Оставалось самое главное — дождаться детонации, сдержать демонов до взрыва. А они словно почуяли, взвыли особо громко и победно, давление и звон в голове усилились стократ, и Сэм краем глаза заметил, как куклами падают Макс и Скотт, как медленно, цепляясь за Энди, валится Ансем.  
Сэм напряг все силы, розовая пелена застелила взгляд, но щит он удержал. Джейк все еще стоял, все еще вливал капли силы в поток, а Энди сидел над братом и что-то быстро ему говорил, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. Твари уже не выли, молча с остервенением бились в преграду. В тишине звонко пискнул таймер бомбы — две минуты, и врата закроются навсегда. Тот, на склоне, не-Дин, но сейчас для Сэма — Дин, обернулся и посмотрел прямо на Сэма. Ни глаз, ни лица видно не было, но Сэм знал — парень смотрит именно на него.  
Глядя на незнакомца, Сэм вскинул руку в сторону наступающих одержимых, разжал судорожно стиснутые пальцы и направил туда приказ — валите в ад. В Сэме, кажется, уже не осталось ни крови, ни сил, ни души, только способность фиксировать происходящее. Через тринадцать секунд над толпой одержимых появились первые дымные хвосты, они мгновенно преодолевали расстояние до врат и исчезали в них. Освобожденные от демонов люди падали один за другим все в той же тишине. «А ведь я оглох», — равнодушно подумал Сэм.  
И тут же, опровергая эту догадку, не-Дин на той стороне разлома тихо произнес:  
— Сэм.  
Потом Сэм упадет, и будет взрыв, и огненная волна сожрет тело Макса, каким-то чудом обойдя Сэма, Энди, Ансема и Скотта, и закричат люди, дрогнут и сдвинутся на долбаных полтора миллиметра стенки разлома, и где-то в глубине Тихого океана ответом на это движение родится маленькая волна, она будет расти, расти, грозно подкатится к берегу, проглотит маяк Сан-Педро…  
Это будет потом, сейчас во вселенной Сэма существовал только этот шепот:  
— Сэмми.  
И Сэм ответил.  
— Дин! — закричал он. — Ди-и-ин!  
— Сэм. Эй, Сэм, Сэмми? — встревожено рявкнул в ухо Дин.  
Сэм вскочил так резко, что чуть не врезался в наклонившегося над ним Дина, тот едва успел отпрянуть.  
Вот черт. Вот же черт.  
Сэм так старался забыть, насколько подробно помнит все эту хуйню, что у него почти получилось. Не снилось уже несколько лет, и вот опять.  
Он рухнул обратно на кровать, уставился в потолок. Но, кажется, огненную утробу врат, плавящиеся стенки разлома и падающих людей нынче показывали и на потолке спальни пляжного дома Брэйди — тени не хотели уходить.  
Матрас мягко прогнулся — Дин сел рядом.  
— Что? — негромко произнес он. — Кажется, сегодня моя очередь слушать о дурных снах?  
Сэм молча кивнул, сполз с кровати и поплелся в ванную — невыносимо воняла взмокшая от пота футболка.  
Дин тоже встал, как-то дергано, ломано выпрямился и пошел за Сэмом.  
— Я в порядке, — Сэм попробовал закрыть дверь, отсечь Дина от себя, остаться в одиночестве хоть на пару минут.  
— Ни фига, — зло ответил Дин и влез в ванную комнату вслед за Сэмом.  
Помещение комнатой называлось только условно — у Брэйди никак не доходили руки привести в порядок и эту часть дома. Поэтому в углу стояла роскошная ванна на львиных ногах, не подключенная к канализации и водопроводу, а в другом углу торчал душ. К нему вода была подведена — спасибо за маленькие милости — зато не было душевой кабины.  
«Ни фига», — молча согласился Сэм с Дином. Прийти в ванную он пришел, а руки поднять почему-то не мог. Казалось, кошмар выкачал из него все силы, ну как тогда, тогда он пролежал в коме пару недель.  
Дин, как с маленького, снял с него футболку, принес свежую, ловко одел Сэма. Потом Дин открутил кран, щедро набрал в лодочку ладоней воды и плеснул Сэму в лицо. Футболка мгновенно намокла — зачем только меняли? — и Сэма затрясло длинными судорожными очередями. Дин качнулся к нему, обхватил — грел собой, живой, горячий.  
— Все, Сэм. Что бы там тебе ни снилось, все прошло. Ты здесь. Я здесь. Мы. Здесь.  
Он гладил Сэма по голове, иногда волосы цеплялись за огрубевшие пальцы и эти нежность и небольшая, нестрашная боль доказывали — да, жив, да, здесь.  
Странный день получился.  
Хозяйку дивана и дома они нашли быстро, миссис Браун оказалась очень спокойной сорокалетней женщиной. Сэм даже проникся, когда она в ответ на его объяснения только кивнула и взяла чек — за диван и моральный ущерб.  
— Дом на первой линии, в него вламываются пару раз в год. Но вы первые, кто объяснился. Я это ценю.  
Домик Брэйди Дину понравился гораздо меньше дома миссис Браун — ни камина, ни приставки, ни крутого телика.  
Зато кровать была широкая. Они решили сначала поплавать, а потом все же сделать все правильно. Ну, настоящий секс, на простынях, может быть, даже со свечами на тумбочках.  
Океан притягивал Дина.   
Дин плескался в волнах больше часа и выбирался только глотнуть воды из бутылки.  
— Сэм! — кричал он. — Так классно!  
И нырял снова.  
Сэм предпочитал смотреть, как протекает сквозь пальцы белый песок. И на Дина.  
После пляжа они съездили в Дюкс. Дин заказал себе сразу два бургера, а потом завис у старых игровых автоматов — даже приз за меткую стрельбу выиграл. А Сэм снова на него смотрел и наполнялся счастьем.  
Домой вернулись к полуночи, ни о каком «правильно» речи уже не было, они просто упали на кровать и уснули. Но что-то все же получилось сделать правильно: Дин обхватил Сэма сзади, вжался носом между лопаток, и Сэм засыпал, чувствуя теплое дыхание.  
И вот с чего бы после такого славного дня снилось такое дерьмо, а?  
Забыть бы, сделать вид, что все прекрасно, что это так, случайный сон, но почему-то не получилось, и Сэм спросил:  
— Это ведь был ты — там, на разломе?  
Дин резко отстранился.  
— На разло… Ты был там? Где?  
Сэм слабо усмехнулся:  
— Я был тем идиотом, который облажался с бомбой и грохнул несколько тысяч человек.  
Дин вдруг ткнулся губами ему в висок.  
— Ты был тем героем, который спас несколько сотен охотничьих задниц. И мою. Черт-черт-черт, Сэм. Тогда мне показалось… Но я всегда хотел верить, что тебя это дерьмо не коснулось, что хоть у тебя все хорошо.  
Они помолчали.  
— Расскажешь? — спросил Дин.  
Сэм чуть не засмеялся, так осторожно это прозвучало. Правильно — с психами только так: мягонько, нежненько. Чтобы не сорвало.  
Они сидели друг напротив друга за узким обеденным столом, и это казалось забавным и немного символичным. Сэм чувствовал себя как на работе: первая встреча с клиентом, первые раскрытые тайны. Вот только в их с Дином шкафах водились, кажется, особо жуткие скелеты. Сэму нравились названия и классификации, сейчас в названия просилось: «Ночь длинных речей», класс — дерьмовые разговоры, вид — особо мерзкие.  
— Когда Джесс… — запинаясь, начал Сэм и тут же досадливо дернулся. — Нет, не то, раньше… Когда я уехал… — он положил руки на стол перед собой, как на заседании, надеясь, что это поможет ему сконцентрироваться. — Нет, наверное, Ансем и Энди… Черт, Дин, не могу, расскажи ты, я что-то не знаю, с чего начать.  
Дин рассмеялся, честное слово, у него хватило сил ржать, железный мужик. Он потянулся к Сэму через стол, коснулся стиснутых в кулаки пальцев.  
— Это же ты у нас гуру разговорного жанра и оратор-мотиватор, а? Ох, Сэм. Ну ладно. Давай я.  
Он выпрямился, растер лицо ладонями и отвернулся к окну.  
— Да, Джесс, — произнес он.  
— Я понимаю, — выпалил Сэм, — Я понимаю, почему ты…  
— Сэм, — попытался оборвать Дин.  
— Нет-нет, — зачастил Сэм, — не надо, не говори. Понимаю, ты приехал, когда отец… Я отказался, так чего тебе было… Я не имел права ждать, что ты...  
— Ждать? — глухо спросил Дин. — Сэм…  
— Нет-нет, ты прав, а я…  
— Сэм! — крикнул Дин, обрывая поток слов.  
Сэм заткнулся.  
Дин потер глаза:  
— Я не знал, Сэм. Понимаешь? Я не знал. Я тогда охотился с Гордоном, был так обижен на тебя, на отца. Я запретил Гордону упоминать твое имя. Узнал о Джесс через полтора года. Черт, я бы приехал, Сэм, я бы приехал. Веришь?  
— Да, — просто ответил Сэм. — Конечно верю, Дин.  
Надо же. Надо же. Оказывается, все эти годы, среди всего этого дерьма, даже перед распахнутыми Адскими вратами Сэма мучил тот незвонок Дина, и теперь облегчение было почти болезненным.  
Дин встал из-за стола, подошел к окну и снова заговорил, всматриваясь в золотое мерцание огней на воде.  
— Два года я только жил. Охотился, где-то иногда работал, ездил, чуть не женился, прикинь. Была у меня одна. Лиза. Залетела. Потом-то оказалось, что не от меня, объявился папаша, и она с ним уехала. С охотой было не слишком ладно, оказалось, что отец нас не то берег, не то хрен знает, но я удивительно мало умел. Гордон профессионально охотился на вампиров, а я до первой вылазки с ним вообще не верил, что они существуют. Что мы с тобой видели? Оборотней, призраков, духов, штригу ту еще, а, да, ты не помнишь. В общем, я учился быть охотником. Я пил, Сэм, довольно много пил. А потом началось все то дерьмо и стало не до всей этой душевной ерунды.  
Дин замолчал.  
Тут бы Сэму рассмеяться. Вашу ж мать — расставшись, проложив друг между другом сотни миль, они умудрились пройти почти по одному пути. Вот только Джесс не смотала с каким-то неудачником. Сэм предпочел бы, чтобы смотала.  
— Я не пил, — медленно проговорил он. — По крайней мере, не алкоголь. Но мне начали сниться сны, всякие, жуткие. Потом оказалось — вещие. Я тогда на некоторое время подсел на всякие транки. Ненадолго, но было, да.  
Дин дернулся было к нему, но Сэм головой мотнул:  
— Продолжай, — попросил он.  
Дин глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая себя:  
— Когда пошли демонские предвестники и одержимости десятками, дураку стало ясно — происходит какое-то редкое дерьмо. Я тогда просеял все, что на складе у отца обнаружил, в жизни столько оккультных книг не читал. И нарыл-таки этого Азазеля.  
Сэма дернуло от одного имени, как током по нервам рвануло.  
— А Гордон Уокер мне тогда все мозги выеб «детьми дьявола». Люди с суперспособностями. Он отыскивал всякие необычные случаи, записи вел, потом вышел на одного парня. Скотт, не помню фамилию. Я не верил, но Гордон был убедителен. Не то чтобы я собирался этого парня грохнуть, хотел просто схватить и пообщаться, понять, есть ли что-то в том бреде, который нес Гордон. Парень был пунктуальный до дурости, каждый вторник в одно и то же время шлялся к своему терапевту, а в тот вторник, когда мы решили с ним… пообщаться, прикинь, не пришел. Мы часа два на парковке просидели, Гордон обозлился, выпустил обойму по мусорным бакам, пришлось нам из того города быстро сматываться. Я потом думал — к счастью.  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
— К счастью, — кивнул он. — Скотт был со мной у разлома Сан-Андреас, сбрасывал силу на щит. Щит выдержал, потому что вы с Гордоном тогда не убили Скотта. Мне приснилась его смерть, и я не дал ему прийти на парковку. Причудливо, правда?  
Бледный до синевы Дин кивнул и, сделав над собой усилие, продолжил:  
— Примерно тогда среди той околесицы, что Гордон нес, прозвучало и твое имя. Ну и как-то у меня сложилось. Ты, Азазель. Получалось, что ты ему нужен, и он всю твою жизнь тебя ведет к чему-то. Джесс — часть плана…  
— Да, — произнес Сэм. — Да, я тоже догадался. Мама и Джесс. Из-за меня.  
— Нет! — резко бросил Дин и, помолчав, добавил: — Твоей вины вообще нет. Это она. Мама, — он не дал Сэму себя прервать, заторопился. — Я все искал зацепку, расследовал исчезновение отца, склад тот снова обыскал и нашел там дневник мамы. Ее охотничий дневник. Да, именно, она тоже охотилась. Она, когда еще совсем молодая была, заключила сделку с Желтоглазым. Она не знала, не знала, но так получилось, что она выменяла твою жизнь на жизнь отца.  
Дин задохнулся. Для Сэма мать была лишь образом, для Дина — всегда свежей потерей. «Хорошо, что я никогда ее не знал», — мрачно подумал Сэм. Наверное, он должен был быть в шоке, что ли. Но ничего такого не ощущалось, он, напротив, испытал облегчение. Что-то в Сэме всегда вопило, что он виноват, и вдруг оказывается, что виноват не он. Это же хорошо?  
Дин взял себя в руки.  
— А потом я записи о Кольте нашел, супероружие, любую тварь можно убить, ну и решил — грохну Желтоглазого, и все тут. Вот только он тоже за Кольтом охотился, опережал меня, сука, на два шага. Однажды, прикинь, дали мне наводку. Ловушка была, а я не догадался. Прихожу я в сарай — а там гнездо вампиров. Я до этого только с Гордоном раза два на одиночек охотился, а тут — гнездо, с десяток тварей. Правда, дохлые уже, Азазель опередил, никого не оставил. Но и Кольт забрал. Я тогда на Бобби Сингера вышел. Хотел приехать к нему, но он запретил, опасно, мол. Но и по телефону здорово помог. Он мне книгу одну переслал, я в ней ритуал призыва нашел. Бобби кричал, что это фигня и чушь какая-то, а я решил попробовать. Да, жутко глупо, но я почти в отчаянии был, почему-то казалось, что опаздываю, вот и подумал: призову, а дальше по обстоятельствам. Ну и призвал. По имени. Представь: круг вызова, в нем появляется это дерьмо вонючее и Кольт в руках держит. И пока сукин сын от перехода не очухался, я Кольт у него вырвал и выстрелил. Он даже не успел удивиться. Как же я потом ржал, прикинь — какой сервис. Все желаемое с доставкой клиенту в руки.  
— Ты убил Азазеля? — у Сэма дрогнул голос.  
— Ну, да. Так получилось.  
Сэму вдруг стало весело, он смеялся, смеялся и никак не мог остановиться. Даже Дина не сразу услышал.  
— Эй, тебе по роже заехать, чтобы в себя пришел? — ну вот, мир и заботливый братец на местах.  
— Н-не надо, я уже все…  
Сэм помолчал, отдышался.  
— Я представил, прекрасная сцена, да. И ты вообрази. Мы стоим возле раскрытых Адских врат, оттуда рвутся демоны. Азазель уже убил Аву и целился в меня. Сюда, — Сэм коснулся центра лба. — Готовился спустить курок. И вдруг исчез.  
Сэм прямо взглянул на Дина.  
— Ты успел. Ты меня спас.  
Дин долго молчал, он смотрел на Сэма, и его глаза казались темными и мрачными.  
— Я так всегда надеялся. Что ты пересидел всю эту чушь где-то в глубинке, в колледже своем. А ты, оказывается, с самого начала во все это по макушку вляпался. Как же так, Сэм? Я и не знал ничего, должен был знать, а не знал.  
Сэм пожал плечами:  
— Я очень хорошо подчистил информационные базы. И — время, Дин. Время стирает все, даже такие значимые события. Бобби тогда не пустил тебя, потому что у него жили все мы — дети дьявола, так твой Гордон нас звал? Прав был, кстати. Хотя Азазель не дьявол, пожиже. Бобби нас адским детским садом называл. А мы — да просто люди, которых Азазель почему-то выбрал. Мы тоже сначала не понимали почему, за что. Потом нам очень хорошо объяснили. У Азазеля мания величия была, не спалось ему без адского трона. Вот он и создавал армию. Хотел выпустить демонов на землю и превратить ее в филиал ада. Ну и править тем, что получится. Не десятилетия, Дин, столетия отбора. Нас всех — вывели, селекционер, блин, — Сэм негромко засмеялся. — А потом что-то пошло не так. Некоторые из нас не выполнили заложенную программу. Мы должны были бороться друг с другом, а победивший превращался в рыцаря ада, практически бессмертную тварь, способную убить все население планеты и получить от этого удовольствие. А мы объединились, тренировались, научились управлять демонами. У нас почти получилось. Почти. Она не была плохим человеком — Лили. Просто очень несчастным. Ей выпал дар убивать прикосновением, вернее, проклятие. Азазель сыграл на этом, подловил и убедил открыть врата. Кольт. Ты знал, что это ключ?  
— Значит, я вызвал Азазеля и оставил тебя без ключа, и вы не смогли закрыть… — Дин смотрел с ужасом.  
Сэм притянул его к себе, жарко зашептал:  
— Нет-нет-нет. Он ошибся, мы оказались сильнее, чем он планировал. Он-то хотел солдатиков, равняйсь-смирно, левой-правой, на месте раз-два, но не вышло, не вышло. Я всегда плохо подчинялся приказам. Мы закрыли врата, без ключа, чистой силой. А потом вмешался и вовсе неучтенный фактор — ты. Человек без суперспособностей. Взял и похерил все грандиозные планы Азазеля. Вместе с его жизнью. Не жизнью. Или что там у демонов есть. Ты его победил. И вот сейчас мне легко. Я не знал, что он мертв, всегда подсознательно ждал, что эта тварь где-то выплывет…  
— Нет, — тихо засмеялся Дин. — Я его очень надежно уничтожил. И тело сжег. И пепел развеял. Не выплывет.  
Он взъерошил волосы Сэма и отстранился.  
— Нет ничего, что я не сделал бы для тебя, — серьезно произнес он и тут же продолжил, подхватил оборванный Сэмом рассказ: — Демоны вырвались на свободу, сверхъестественный мир взбунтовался. Духи, призраки, зомби — не единичными случаями, целыми районами кладбища вставали, вампиры и оборотни с катушек послетали, толпами по городам ходили. Ад вырвался на свободу. Ты помнишь, какой тогда шок был? Даже охотники охренели, а уж гражданские… Паника, самоубийства. Тогда нам помогли, оказывается, в Британии давно есть организация. Летописцы называется. Огромная организация, с такими архивами, тебе бы понравилось. У нас когда-то тоже была, да демоны подсуетились, все разгромили еще в шестидесятых, даже память почти стерли. О, помнишь, нам папа рассказывал о своем отце — Генри? Так вот он, оказывается, был этим летописцем и во время тех самых событий пропал без вести, а отец и не знал, всегда думал, что он сбежал. Так вот, британцы с нашими военными связались, предложили помощь. Они за ситуацией в Америке давно следили, у них даже списки охотников были. И за нами пришли. Нас собрали, создали что-то вроде подразделения. Военного. Как ты там говорил? Равняйсь-смирно? Вот это все, да. Никто особо не возражал, когда по улицам зомби бродят — не до возражений. Охотились, делали что могли, уничтожали тварей. Потом был разлом. И слова, много слов, Сэм, очень много слов. Про ответственность перед людьми и миром, про героизм. Сразу стало понятно, что те, кто будет задействован в операции по закрытию врат в Сан-Андреас, — смертники. Ты не думай, они не заставляли. Это добровольно, все мы — добровольно.  
Сэм сдавленно спросил:  
— И ты? — у него перехватило горло.  
— Нас поставили рядом с разломом и велели прикрывать, — Дин смотрел виновато, но рассказа не прервал. — Сзади нечисть воет и впереди нечисть прет. Не знаю, что говорили солдатам, военным, но нам, охотникам, сказали правду — бомбу взорвут, от места, на котором мы окопались, ни хрена не останется, нас вытаскивать не будут, мы — пехота, пушечное мясо. Скорее всего, нас затащит в ад. Ну я и решил — какого черта, я один, никто не ждет, себя, что ли, беречь? Ну и пошел. А там… Я не знал, что это ты. Всегда считал, что все нафантазировал. Готовился сдохнуть и придумал себе тебя. Потом все так быстро было — сначала начали падать одержимые, а демоны у нас над головами носились, ух и страшно. Потом тряхнуло. Я потерял сознание, очнулся под землей, представляешь, как в могиле. Подумал — может, не разобравшись, меня живым похоронили, но нет, просто засыпало. Выбрался — мои бродят вокруг, бывшие одержимые начинают в себя приходить, и тихо, совсем тихо. Демонов не слышно. Все кончилось.  
Дин замолчал, прошелся по комнате, перебрал диски возле музыкального центра, сосредоточенно вчитываясь в названия, будто действительно хотел украсить их разговор музыкой. Словно музыка может сделать дерьмо менее вонючим.  
Сэм вздохнул и выложил очередной фрагмент пазла, дополняя Дина.  
— Тогда, после Вайоминга, и тех, первых врат, нас нашли люди из ФБР, я впервые настоящее удостоверение видел, раньше-то только фальшивое отцовское. Они не все знали, но да, догадывались о многом. Я жил тогда как Сэм Вессон, работал в техподдержке, новости о тварях по тиви узнавал. Не то чтобы не хотел помочь с охотой, не мог, нечем было, слишком много сил мы грохнули, когда врата закрывали. Только начал восстанавливаться, как появились эти, в галстуках и синтетических костюмах. Ты о британцах говорил, у меня только сейчас все сошлось, думаю, они всем и руководили. Не знаю, кто у них там планированием занимался, но он выложился по полной. Они хотели демонов заманить к вратам, затолкнуть обратно в ад и закрыть двери. Вот только получилось, что врата в Вайоминге уже не откроешь, мы их заварили наглухо.  
— Так вот почему Сан-Андреас, — мрачно кивнул Дин.  
— Да, — Сэм вздохнул. — Я потом немного копался в этой теме, на Земле этих врат — сотни. Сан-Андреас оказался самым обнадеживающим вариантом. Они все предугадали, сволочи. И толчок. И волну. Поэтому ЭлЭй эвакуировали. Но многие не поверили, что вдруг полгорода под воду уйдет, остались защищать свои дома. Пять тысяч восемьсот. Моя цена.  
— Сэм…  
— Нет, я хочу рассказать. Меня же на это и поймали — на чувство вины. «Вы открыли врата, выпустили демонов, вам и закрывать». И слова такие: «ответственность», «спасать людей». Кто бы не повелся? И призрачная бомба. Я даже не знал, что такие штуки существуют, но мне объяснили. Гениально. Ты видел мультик «Охотники за привидениями»? Они там призраков в ловушку засасывали. Забавно, но у бомбы тот же принцип — она аккумулировала души. Оказывается, самое мощное топливо этого мира — сила души, смешно, да? Нам выдали устройство, это была одновременно бомба и манок. Для демонов концентрированный свет души очень притягателен. Они должны были стремиться к этой бомбе со всех концов мира. Они и полезли. Очень хитро. Двойной заряд, первый взрыв открывает врата, потом мы с ребятами объединяем силы и приказываем демонам вернуться в ад, и когда твари уже внутри, срабатывает второй заряд. Проход схлопывается. Вуаля, ад закрыт, демоны внизу, жизнь прекрасна. Мда. Когда это излагали ученые из ФБР, честное слово, казалось логичнее. В общем, я должен был поместить бомбу в расчетную точку. Моя способность к телекинезу никогда не была особо стабильной, но все же лучше, чем у Макса. Но мне для этих манипуляций требовалось время, я застрял, бомба не двигалась. А тварей к этой бомбе притягивало — как тех, которые на поверхности были, так и изнутри. Макс, Энди, Ансельм держали врата, вы, военные — одержимых. Мне казалось, что ад уже на земле. И так жалел, что не позвонил тебе. Хотел же, накануне так хотел. Но что бы я тебе сказал? «Привет, Дин, я тут, кажется, сдохнуть собираюсь, ну, пока, Дин». А теперь получается, ты в это время тоже готовился умирать.  
Голос Сэма прервался. Дин стоял рядом с ним, наклонившись вперед, будто хотел обнять, но не решался. Сэм покивал — «я в порядке» — и продолжил:  
— Почти все получилось. Только я увидел тебя, вас, и понял, что, если положу бомбу на расчетную точку, вас утащит в ад. Показалось, что так неправильно, и я ее положил левее. Все случилось как случилось. Потом всяких расчетов было — десятки вариантов. Нет единого мнения, Дин. Кто-то говорит, что, если бы бомба взорвалась на изначальной точке, Волны бы не было. Другие считают, что взрыв бы случился еще более мощный, и половиной Лос-Анджелеса не обошлось бы. Я не знаю. И, пожалуй, не хочу знать. Все уже случилось… Сэм Вессон погиб у разлома Сан-Андреас. А я в Беркли поступил. Вот так. Коротковато получилось, а ведь вся жизнь.  
— А эти… Твой адский детский сад? Они… все? — осторожно спросил Дин.  
— Нет, — Сэм отвернулся. – Нет. Там, у разлома, погибли только Макс и Ансельм. Сразу, на месте, полное истощение. Энди… Энди покончил с собой через год. Он меня нашел, приезжал попрощаться, да я не понял. Скотт жив, и даже, наверное, счастлив, он всегда хотел обычной жизни. Все наши способности, они ведь перегорели там.  
Оказывается, наконец рассказать все это тому, кто точно поймет, — огромное, невероятное облегчение. Для Дина, видимо, тоже. Оставалась последняя часть картины.  
Дин скривил губы в подобии невеселой улыбки:  
— Ну, снова мне плясать душевный стриптиз? Ладно. Чуть-чуть осталось. От разлома нас вывезли только на следующий день. Я-то думал, что нас отпустят, но нет, мы же контракты подписали. За нас взялись серьезно. Военные, наверное, посмотрели на британцев и принялись создавать что-то подобное. Но, сука, британцы свою армию охотников-неохотников с младшей школы начинали готовить. А может, они и на горшки у них уже строем ходили, фиг знает. Нас захотели сделать идеальным военным подразделением сразу. У нас некоторые лет по двадцать в одиночку охотились, максимум с напарником. Пока кризис в разгаре был, все это дерьмо еще как-то работало. А когда монстры попритихли, ребята начали задавать вопросы — какого, собственно, хера они должны высиживать в казармах, нафиг им марши на плацу и жратва в общей столовой по часам. Из меня лепили командира. А я чего-то уперся. Отцу-то всегда подчинялся, и сначала показалось, что и тут нормально получится — выполнил приказ и свободен, ни ответственности, ни боли. А ни фига, оказывается, мне приказы поперек горла. Года четыре держался — твари еще бесились, а наше поздравление, что ни говори, было очень эффективным. Был там один. Капитан. Он в меня вцепился, преемника воспитать хотел. У него были забавные методы, однажды в камере меня запер на двое суток без ничего — просто голый пол. Думаешь, жрать или пить сильно хотелось? Хотелось, да. Но сильнее всего — ссать. Тяжело себя заставить снять штаны и помочиться в угол, а потом спать в этом. Он мне здорово в мозгах напакостил, в какой-то момент я даже смирился, показалось, что ничего другого я не достоин. Я тогда, Сэм, наверное, сломался. Ребята из подразделения мозги вправили: они начали дезертировать, то один, то другой, приходили прощаться, с собой звали. И у них получалось, Сэм. Но я тогда еще не решил. А капитан наш орал о военном братстве. Грозился нам татушки набить, как у десантников. Ну и однажды ночью за мной пришли. Накинули на голову мешок и поставили клеймо, — Дин положил ладонь на плечо, словно прикрывая место где когда-то был ожог. — Заклеймили. Как лонгхорна.  
Сэм накрыл ладонь Дина своей рукой. Дин мрачно смотрел на их переплетенные пальцы, но не отстранялся.   
Они немного посидели молча.  
Ночную тишину нарушал только негромкий шепот близкого океана.  
— Я его срезал. Клеймо, — ровно продолжил Дин. — Сбежал на следующий же день и срезал. Вышел на Калеба, приехал к нему. Чуть не сдох, пока добирался, это дерьмо загноилось, Калебу пришлось со мной повозиться. Когда очухался, он свел меня с одним парнем, тот уже пару лет занимался охотниками — прятал, делал новые документы. И я стал Дином Смитом. Работал, машины чинил, работа мечты, тот чувак отлично подгадал. Еще и Детку мне оставил, только перекрасить заставил. Чем не счастье. Я его все найти хотел, поблагодарить…  
Дин вдруг замер, потрясенно уставился на Сэма. Тот покраснел, пряча глаза.  
— Это был ты, — медленно проговорил Дин. — Черт. Это был ты. И базы ты подчистил. А я-то думаю, почему они меня ищут с такими тухлыми ориентировками, с фотографиями десятилетней давности. А это ты. Значит, всех наших ты повывозил. Диану, Коула.  
Сэм заерзал.  
— Ну не то чтобы совсем я, у меня все же целая команда, — смущенно пробормотал он. — Но это ведь так неправильно, Дин. Вас использовали, а вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить, засунули в тюрьму. Это же тюрьма, Дин. Ты знаешь, что многие кадровые военные, которые участвовали в разрешении кризиса, получили льготы, звания? Но не охотники. Не вы. Ничего, ничего, теперь я этим займусь, точно займусь, — с воодушевлением закончил Сэм.  
— Значит, — вдруг развеселился Дин. — «Смитом» я обязан тебе? Гениально, Сэмми, сколько фантазии. А я мечтал о Хендриксе или Пэйдже, на крайняк, — Дин мягко засмеялся, но тут же оборвал смех и сказал совершенно серьезно и даже строго: — Спасибо, Сэм.  
— Да что там, — неловко зачастил Сэм. — Я-то что, вот ты, ты мне жизнь спасал, даже не зная, постоянно прикрывал. И Азазель, Дин. Ты не представляешь, что для меня сделал.  
Они помолчали.  
— Ты как, хочешь спать? — вдруг спросил Дин.  
Сэм слабо усмехнулся.  
— Не думаю, что выйдет.  
— Давай покатаемся? — предложил Дин и покрутил на пальце ключ от Импалы. — Тут, говорят, холмы классные, вид, звезды, крест девятнадцатого века на самой высокой точке.  
— Восемнадцатого, — автоматически поправил Сэм.  
— Восемнадцатого, — послушно повторил Дин. — Поехали?  
И они поехали смотреть на крест.  
Холм с крестом в парке Сьерра Кросс оказался местом для поцелуев.  
Дин припарковал Детку, дошли до креста, посидели на смотровой площадке среди влюбленных парочек. Сэм смотрел на город — веселому морю городских огней не удалось осветить мрачный океан. На пляже жгли костер, ночные клубы развлекались всякими лазерными прибамбасами и мощными прожекторами, и в облаках метались тени.  
Дин, задрав голову, рассматривал крест.  
— Действительно старый, — пробормотал он. — У нас в машине пиво есть, хочешь?  
— Пиво — это хорошо, — задумчиво ответил Сэм.  
Они вернулись к машине, Дин достал из холодильника в багажнике пиво, открыл бутылку, протянул Сэму и забрался на капот.  
— Смотри, какие звезды, Сэм, — ткнул он пальцем в небо.  
Сэм поднял голову.  
Звезды. А что звезды? Им все равно пять жизней, пять тысяч, пять миллионов или две.  
Дин издал какой-то звук, Сэм не сразу понял.  
— Дин? — тревожно спросил он.  
— За что, Сэм? За что с тобой так? Со мной? Столько всего, столько всего… Все не так. Нельзя было так с нами…  
У Дина вздрагивали плечи. Это казалось таким неправильным — не должны плакать такие взрослые, такие сильные. Сэм крепко обхватил Дина, прижался грудью к спине, зарылся носом в волосы.  
— Мы живы. Ты жив. Я жив. Все у нас еще будет.  
Дин говорил ему такое сегодня, и сейчас Сэм чувствовал именно так.  
— Да? Будет? — ломко спросил Дин и накрыл руки Сэма своей ладонью.  
— Да, — твердо ответил Сэм, — Да.

• • •

— Нет! Черт! Да чтоб тебя! — Сэм попытался набрать в легкие побольше воздуха, но не успел.  
Жесткая ладонь надавила на затылок, погружая голову Сэма под воду. Тело отчаянно хотело жить, мозг еще просчитывал варианты, а тело просто хотело сделать вдох. Сэм рвался из крепкого захвата. У мерзавца на запястье болтался не то браслет, не то часы, и Сэм чувствовал, как острые звенья глубоко царапают, взрезают кожу на шее. Должно было быть больно, но Сэм не чувствовал ничего, кроме удушья. И понимал, что умирает.  
Его голову рывком вытащили из наполненного водой таза.  
Сэм судорожно дышал — тело получило свой кислород.  
— Боссу все равно, он разрешил нам сделать с тобой все что угодно. Что мне угодно. Босс разрешил, он тебя нам подарил. Мы не любим адвокатов, правда, Джим? Очень не любим. Так что, господин адвокат, лучше бы тебе начать выпрашивать легкую смерть.  
Голос журчал, почти усыпляя, а может, Сэм слишком быстро терял кровь.  
Их было трое, они работали с Сэмом по очереди. Один явно любил воду, второй толкал все эти устрашающие речи, а вот третий бил: молча, точно и холодно проходился ботинками по ребрам и животу. Они развлекались так уже третий час. Сэму, конечно, казалось, что это тянулось дольше: полжизни или даже две третьих. Но в этом сарае была дырявая крыша, а Сэм хорошо учился в школе. Уж прикинуть время по звездам мог. Он думал — его будут убивать или только попугают, и проклинал собственную глупую беспечность. Его взяли в подземном гараже торгового центра, он забыл телефон и вернулся за ним к машине, хотя Дин ворчал — они опаздывали на сеанс. Теперь-то Сэм действительно безнадежно опоздал, Дин его убьет.  
Отличное у них первое свидание вышло.  
Где-то рядом наверняка стояла тварь-судьба и держала табличку «Сарказм» — с тех пор, как Дин пообещал Сэму пореже влипать в опасные для жизни переделки, прошло всего три недели. И две — с тех пор как Сэм пообещал Дину светлое будущее.  
И кто счастливчик? Сэм Винчестер счастливчик. Влип, испортив Дину всю светлость.  
Сэма снова сдернули со стула и бросили на пол. Молчаливый методично заработал ногами.  
«Если на него броситься, может, он меня просто убьет?» — устало подумал Сэм.  
Нет, нельзя. Дин. Нельзя.  
Сэм снова орал, кажется, раньше он так мало знал о боли.  
«Не сдохнуть, — думал он. — Жить, жить, жить. Дин. Дин».  
— Босс… не должен… Паршивый мудак…  
О, а вот это о нем, о Сэме Винчестере, адвокате и паршивом мудаке за компанию. Что-то этого Сэма слишком много, а?  
— Мы не переборщили? Подохнет ведь.  
— Не обращай внимание. Помрет и помрет.  
— Фамилия нехорошая. Винчестер. Помнишь, в особом подразделении был Винчестер? Совсем псих отмороженный. Не родня, случайно?  
— Не, не думаю, что родня. Босс бы знал.  
Наверное, в подростковом возрасте Джон Винчестер все же неплохо учил Сэма. Потому что даже превратившись в корчащийся сгусток боли, Сэм ощутил, как в сарае что-то изменилось: еле слышно звякнуло ведро, потянуло свежим запахом скошеной травы.  
— Да и не было у того братьев, — проговорил один из будущих покойников.  
Сэму захотелось рассмеяться и сказать: «Да, ребята…»  
— Плохо вы собираете информацию, — вместо Сэма закончил Дин.  
Свистнуло мачете, что-то глухо брякнуло.  
Голова, догадался Сэм, чья-то голова. Дин тоже бил молча и точно. Убивал.  
Сэм не особо много видел — так, тени метались по сараю да кожу иногда холодило сквозняком. У него своя задача была, важная. Дышать. И справлялся он с ней плохо.  
— Ты как, Сэм? — негромко спросил Дин.  
Он появился в поле зрения Сэма, смотрел тревожно, а улыбался как-то слишком весело.  
— Ничего, — ответил Сэм. — Я в порядке.  
Ну, почти ответил, на самом деле получилось что-то вроде «бурбурбур».  
— Ничего, — бодро произнес Дин. — Подлатаем тебя. Сейчас, потерпи, как новенький будешь.  
Рядом появился знакомый саквояж-аптечка.  
— Вот сейчас перевяжу самое впечатляющее и поедем в госпиталь, — Дин что-то делал с ребрами Сэма и ярко улыбался. — Все окей, Сэмми, все окей.  
Сэм хотел кивнуть — мол, да, все окей, но решил на минутку закрыть глаза, а когда открыл, над ним болтался розовый воздушный шарик с улыбающимися сердечками и надписью: «Добро пожаловать домой, Ханна». Болело в груди, а плечу было тяжело и мокро.  
Сэм еще немного посмотрел на шар, пытаясь сообразить, как это произошло — только что над головой была дырявая крыша сарая, сквозь которую Сэм считал звезды. А теперь — белый потолок с этим дурацким, неприлично розовым шаром. И рядом что-то мерно пищало — Сэма это мучило, он никак не мог связать звук с чем-то знакомым и понятным.  
Сэм скосил глаза — повернуть голову не получилось, и уткнулся взглядом в темные короткие волосы.  
Дин спал. Он очень неудобно скорчился в кресле, только голову пристроил на плече Сэма.  
— Дин, — выхрипел Сэм.  
Горло адски болело.  
Но Дин услышал, дернулся, сел ровно. Долго рассматривал Сэма, сонно и бессмысленно моргая — Сэм любовался длинными ресницами и думал: «Почему Ханна, ну, на шаре?».  
— Проснулся, — неприязненно сказал Дин.  
Он встал, открывая Сэму обзор. Кроме потолка и шара в мире обнаружились бортик больничной кровати, тумбочка и целая стойка с медицинскими приборами. О, вот именно они и пищали, Сэму даже полегчало, хорошо решать загадки.  
— Почему Ханна? — спросил Сэм, и на этот раз у него получилось чуть лучше.  
Дин сначала взглянул встревоженно — не рехнулся ли ты, Сэмми? — потом сообразил, глянул на потолок.  
— Тут до тебя девчонка лежала, Ханна. В душевой даже кукла осталась. Тоже розовая, принести? — издевательски спросил он.  
— Не надо, — Сэма пока хватало только на очень короткие фразы.  
— Перевели тебя из интесивки в девчачью палату.  
— Интесивка?   
Сэм и проинспектировал память: похищение, Дин, сарай, потом — шар и потолок.  
Между сараем и шаром не было ничего.  
— Ты, Сэм, три дня в коме провалялся, — небрежно бросил Дин. — Ага. Три. Они мне сказали готовиться. Прикинь? Готовиться! Тут твой Брэйди какое-то светило притащил, светило стояло над тобой час, пялилось, щупало, а потом глубокомысленно так — вероятен отрицательный исход. Исход, бля! Я им устроил исход. Я им сразу сказал, что ты будешь в порядке. И смотри-ка, ты в порядке!  
Сэму не нравился голос Дина — слишком веселый, легкий. Будто Дин из последних сил сдерживался. И тут он сдерживаться перестал, у него сорвался этот веселый голос, и Дин заорал:  
— У тебя сердце остановилось! Я тебя привез, а у тебя сердце остановилось! Ты, блядь, у меня на руках взял и умер! Тебе воткнули в бок трубку, чтобы кровь из живота убрать, и еще одну — в горло, чтобы ты дышал!  
— О! — произнес Сэм. — Теперь ты действительно понимаешь.  
— Да, — кажется, Дин скрипнул зубами. — Теперь я понимаю.  
Дин снова сел, уткнулся в плечо Сэма лбом и оттуда буркнул:  
— Больше так не делай.  
— Не буду, — с готовностью послушался Сэм. — Мне не понравилось.

• • •

Сэм сидел на скамейке на берегу заросшего камышами пруда и уныло кормил уток. К концу подходила всего лишь первая неделя пытки реабилитационным центром, и Сэм чувствовал себя размазанной по тарелке овсянкой. А ведь ожидались еще десять дней издевательств.  
В госпитале Сэм провел всего лишь три дня. Оказалось, что и с ребрами у него почти порядок, и кровотечение в печени закрылось само, без операции, и короткая остановка сердца и даже кома вроде обошлись без серьезных последствий. Тут бы живи, работай, радуйся.  
Да, два раза!  
Брэйди с Дином снова продемонстрировали отличную командную работу.  
Дин, услышав робкое Сэмово «в офис», выразительно показал средний палец, а Брэйди притащил кучу буклетов всяких реабилитационных учреждений. Дин с Брэйди спорили весь вечер, в итоге сошлись на этой клинике, которая обещала покой, полное восстановление и омоложение организма. На попытавшегося возражать Сэма ни один, ни второй даже не посмотрели.  
После первого же осмотра доктор диагностировал у Сэма нервное истощение и велел соблюдать покой — это слово Сэм возненавидел еще на этапе буклетов.  
— Наши гости ненадолго отключаются от всего привычного. Даже родственные связи мешают сосредотачиваться на собственном здоровье и душевной гармонии. Поэтому мы рекомендуем кратковременную изоляцию. Только тишина. Общение с природой. Самосозерцание, — вдохновенно вещал директор центра.  
Загипнотизировал, сволочь. Сэм не мог объяснить иначе, почему на это повелся не только Брэйди, но и Дин.  
Смартфон Сэма торжественно заперли в сейфе, и пытка стартовала.  
Ну да, первые дни в клинике Сэму вроде понравилось. А что? Прекрасная светлая комната, совершенно не похожая на больничную палату, огромный зеленый парк, поле для гольфа, скамейки у озера, фонтаны по всей территории, орущие в кустах белые павлины.  
И розы, всюду розы. От сладкого запаха затошнило на второй день.  
На четвертый захотелось лезть на стену от тишины и от — да-да — покоя.  
На пятый тоска по Дину стала невыносимой.  
Он, наверное, рехнулся бы, если бы не призрак.  
Сэм, конечно, не охотился уже лет сто, но чутье никуда не делось. И он две ночи подряд выслеживал мстительного духа. Когда часы в холле первого этажа нежно, едва слышно отзванивали три, в коридоре появлялась призрачная фигура женщины в белом. Впервые увидев ее, Сэм жутко испугался, все же его охотничьи деньки закончились слишком давно. А потом зло взяло. Пугаться? Сэму? Да он все сам расследует, уничтожит духа, принесет настоящий покой — господи, да Сэм заразился! — в центр.  
Расследованию очень помогла библиотека, расположенная в цоколе, информационно изголодавшийся Сэм углубился в историю дома и быстро нашел своего призрака. В середине девятнадцатого века в доме покончила с собой молоденькая горничная, обесчещенная сыном хозяина. Сэм нарыл даже старинные планы поместья, выяснил, что комнаты прислуги находились в чердачных помещениях. Оставалось добраться туда, найти и уничтожить вещь, удерживающую духа в нашей реальности.  
Вот только со входом на чердак получилось не слишком хорошо — Сэм целый день бродил по дому и проклинал модные французские подвесные потолки.  
Сэм довольно серьезно рассматривал возможность выбраться на крышу и попасть в чердачные помещения оттуда. Возле углового окна верхнего этажа его и отловил доктор, сделал строгое лицо и настоятельно порекомендовал прогулку у озера.  
Вот Сэму и пришлось сидеть и бросать крошки жадным птицам.  
— Какое интересное занятие ты себе нашел.  
Сэм вздрогнул, резко обернулся, вскочил, вцепился в Дина так, будто тот тоже был призраком, готовым испариться из рук.  
Во вселенной сразу все наладилось. Ха, Сэмова душевная гармония, оказывается, хранилась в заднем кармане джинсов Дина.  
— Ты как сюда попал? — пробормотал Сэм. — Я так устал тебе не звонить.  
Дин хмыкнул:  
— Для такого солидного учреждения тут удивительно несерьезные заборы.  
Они говорили четыре часа почти без перерыва, будто не виделись не неделю, а очередных двадцать, четырнадцать, шесть лет. Сэм даже поделился своей призрачной находкой. Дин, сволочь, ржал.  
— Это миссис Карсон. Я ее заметил, когда мы клинику осматривали, я тут всех клиентов пробил. На всякий случай. Они с мужем сделали себе подарок на сорокалетие со дня свадьбы — отдых в этом центре. У старичков, прикинь, второй медовый месяц, а тут эти их правила: гармония, покой и самосозерцание. Вот миссис Карсон к мужу и ходит тайно по ночам. Ну, Сэм, ты даешь…  
— А это все? — Сэм покрутил головой и руками, пытаясь показать, какой эфемерной и призрачной казалась фигура в белом.  
Удивительно, но Дин движения Сэма понял правильно:  
— Зеркала, Сэм. Тут везде прорва зеркал. Даже потолки гладкие, блестящие. Еще не то померещится. Эй, ты что, обиделся?  
Нет, не-а. Сэм не обиделся. Просто вдруг действительно кое-что о себе понял, не такая уж чушь это их самосозерцание.  
Сэм хотел охотиться с Дином, хотел стать ему надежным партнером, прикрывать спину.  
«И стану, — мрачно подумал Сэм. — Я все равно смогу. Вспомню. Заново научусь. Нельзя Дину одному…»  
В комнату Сэма они пробирались глубокой ночью, как миссис Карсон, хотя на призраков они точно не походили.  
Утром из центра их попросили — администратор стыдливо отводила глаза и рассказывала, что их клиентам нужен спокойный ночной сон.  
— А обещали звукоизоляцию, — ворчал Дин.  
Сэм не смог удержаться от смеха: сорокалетний Дин покраснел, как подросток, которого строгие учителя застукали в подсобке школы с девчонкой.  
С парнем.  
Сэм переступил порог лофта, прошелся по их с Дином пространству-на-двоих, ударился мизинцем о диван и даже прослезился — оказывается, он соскучился по роялю, кровати и даже кофеварке.  
И тут Дин спросил:  
— Что будем делать с твоим Рошем?  
О том, что похищение Сэма организовал именно проигравший дело Мартина Крисера Вильгельм Рош, Дин узнал еще когда Сэм в больнице валялся старым отцовским методом — костюм, галстук, фальшивое удостоверение и непробиваемая самоуверенность.  
Сэм чуть не кончил, когда Дина в этом костюме увидел — чертова фотомодель, а не Дин.  
— Ты даже встать не можешь, — буркнул Дин, поймав Сэмов голодный взгляд.  
— Я скоро выздоровею, — мрачно пообещал Сэм, не в силах отвернуться от офигенной линии спины, гордого разворота плеч и высоко поднятой головы.  
Разве такому Дину кто-то мог не поверить?  
Дин явился в торговый центр, откуда Сэма похитили, и навел шороху среди охраны. Он отсмотрел часы видео и нашел машину, в которой Сэма увозили. По номерам установил владельца. Рош не то совсем мозгами поехал, не то верил в свою полную безнаказанность, почти и не прятался.  
— Я не могу его ничем прижать. Эти видео — никакое не доказательство. Кроме того, ты же исполнителей всех… того. Так что еще тебя под удар поставлю, — Сэм немного сердился.  
Он боялся, что судебной системе будет маловато аргумента «они избивали моего Сэма» для объяснения трех безголовых трупов.  
Сэм выжил — и хорошо.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — тяжело произнес Дин.  
У него резко обозначились скулы, а взгляд стал мрачным.  
— Он псих, такие не останавливаются. Он будет пробовать тебя достать. И достанет.  
— Ты его грохнуть предлагаешь, что ли? — ляпнул Сэм.  
— Да, — просто ответил Дин. — Так надежнее.  
Наверное, Сэма должна была испугать бездна в Дине, но истина состояла в том, что в Дине его не пугало ничего. Даже бездна была родной, своей, личной, близкой до самого дна.  
— Нет, — мягко ответил Сэм. — Я не готов менять свою жизнь на жизнь другого человека.  
— Даже если он сволочь?  
Сэм пожал плечами:  
— Смотря чем измерять сволочизм. Если тысячами жизней — я большая. Пять восемьсот. Помнишь?  
Ха, в Сэме тоже бездны имеются. Знакомься, Дин.  
— Черт, — дернулся Дин. — Сэм. Ладно. Сделаем по-другому. Организуем ему такие проблемы, чтобы ему стало не до тебя.  
И предложил создать призрачную бомбу.  
— Я думал, технологию знают только британцы, — Сэма пожирало любопытство.  
Хотелось посадить Дина и расспрашивать, расспрашивать — наверняка бомба не единственное, о чем он знал.  
— Это несложно. Главное найти дом с привидениями, я сооружу ловушку, ты прикроешь, пока я ее настрою и запущу. Нам хватит десятка душ.  
— А дальше? — жадно спросил Сэм.  
— А дальше мы проклянем Роша, — Дин с удовольствием потянулся. — Привяжем призраков к нему. Отец когда-то расследовал такое дело: за мужиком следовали духи, папа долго искал проклятый предмет, но проклят был сам клиент.  
— И как решилось?  
— А никак. Так и жил, смирился даже, болтал с этими призраками, привязался к некоторым. Мало ли городских сумасшедших?  
— А если Рош найдет нас?  
— Сам виноват будет, — ухмыльнулся Дин.

• • •

Сэм бродил по заброшенному зданию в странном разочаровании — он ожидал большего. Когда Сэм еще только читал об этом месте, он представлял себе ржавые каталки, кушетки с порезанной зеленой клеенчатой обивкой, рассохшиеся скрипучие двери, инвалидные коляски с большими колесами, пыль и паутину.  
Из всего этого в наличии имелась только пыль.  
Зато она лежала буквально везде пухлым серым ковром.  
Разочарование Сэма продержалось до того момента, как на них из темного бокового коридора вылетел дух. Женская фигура в больничной пижаме пронеслась сквозь Сэма, в конце коридора привидение развернулось и снова полетело прямо на Сэма, он видел распяленный в беззвучном крике рот. Сэма как парализовало, он взгляда от призрака отвести не мог.  
— У тебя обрез, Сэм, — спокойно произнес сзади Дин. — Стреляй.  
И сам спустил курок.  
Дальнейшее воспринималось какими-то странными частями — призраки множились, три, пять, полтора десятка, они кричали и шептали, стонали и бормотали, Дин возился с ловушкой, а Сэм стрелял и перезаряжал, стрелял и перезаряжал.  
«Плохая идея, — думал Сэм, — плохая, плохая идея».  
Идея принадлежала конечно Дину, Сэм слишком давно не имел дел со сверхъестественным, и ему бы в голову не пришло использовать тварей так, но заброшенную лечебницу Линда Виста на Южной Сант-Луис Сэм нарыл сам и очень собой гордился. Еще бы — Дин так и не пустил его на работу, хотя у него не болело уже ничего и даже строгий врач в госпитале объявил его совершенно здоровым. Вот Сэм и сидел на белом диване и читал о всяких жутких местах Лос-Анджелеса. Он даже не подозревал, в каком страшном городе жил.  
Здоровенное здание лечебницы должно было кишеть призраками. В шестидесятых здесь ставили опыты на пациентах — пытались лечить их током. По разным данным умерло от восемнадцати до тридцати человек. Потом пациенты подняли бучу, перебили персонал — еще десяток трупов. С конца восьмидесятых использовать здание стало совершенно невозможно — шорохи, стоны, плач, наполнявшие комнаты и коридоры ночами, совсем не помогали лечить психические заболевания. Больницу забросили, обнесли забором и выставили на продажу по довольно бросовой цене.  
Духи вели себя примерно — призраки пациентов гонялись за духами персонала, на изредка забредающих сталкеров внимания почти не обращали. Дин предложил просто зайти на территорию и поймать с десяток духов в силовую ловушку. Сэму показалось это хорошей идеей.  
Наверное, следовало насторожиться, когда отмычки Дина не подошли к замку на воротах. Счесть это паршивым знаком и убраться подальше. Но Сэм не счел, а вытащил из кармана свой комплект.  
Дин инструмент оценил, восхищенно присвистнул.  
— Ты же адвокат, Сэм, ты же вроде на светлой стороне, на стороне закона.  
Дин смотрел весело, мягко улыбался, от глаз разбегались морщинки, и Сэму думалось, что с ними, такими классными Винчестерами, ничего плохого случиться не может.  
— Плохо ты представляешь работу адвоката, — проворчал он.  
Замок поддался, ворота открылись даже не скрипнув, и Сэм с замиранием сердца ступил на территорию больницы.  
Призраки появились не сразу, зато очень эффектно и массово. Свой десяток они в ловушку загнали в первые двадцать минут охоты. Дин быстро собирал оружие и инструменты, а Сэм не мог взгляд оторвать от духов. Они роились вокруг, шептали, умоляли, проклинали, Сэма этот звук вгонял в своеобразный транс.  
— Сэм, — Дин дернул его за рукав. — Пора валить.  
В этот момент что-то изменилось, захлопнулась входная дверь, духи замолчали, развернулись одновременно и уставились на Сэма с Дином.  
Сэм говорил, что ему недостаточно жутко?  
Ой, кажется, достаточно.  
— Что случилось? — Сэма не смущали взгляды, он, в конце концов, выступал перед огромными аудиториями, но это же были призраки, духи.  
— Не знаю, — голос Дина звучал напряженно. — Может, у нас в ловушке дух какого-то особо зловредного главврача. Мы его у них отобрали, лишили смысла… э-э-э… нежизни. Не за кем гоняться. Валим, Сэм, валим.  
Вот только двери оказались заблокированы.  
— На крышу, Сэм, там пожарная лестница.  
Сэм полюбовался облачком пара, вырвавшимся изо рта, в очередной раз подумал «как же я был прав двадцать лет назад» и бросился вслед за Дином.  
Чердачная дверь оказалась распахнутой и болталась на одной петле. Они с Дином навалились на нее, кое-как закрыли, потом Дин все щедро засыпал солью.  
— Надолго не задержит, — проинформировал он. — Нужно покинуть здание. Потом вернемся обязательно, они изменились, теперь начнут убивать.  
До пожарной лестницы они не дошли — пока они воевали с призраками, в реальном мире прошел ливень и наклонная черепичная крыша превратилась в каток. Сэм как в замедленной съемке просмотрел, как нога Дина съезжает и Дин исчезает за краем. Сэм едва успел упасть на живот, вцепиться в джинсовую куртку.  
«Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо», — вряд ли бившееся в голове Сэма слово было полноценной мыслью, скорее мироощущением. Другое определение ситуации не находилось: Сэм съезжал, каждый дюйм, отвоеванный у него высотой, отдавался холодом в животе.  
«Какого хера тут нет никаких ограждений?» — в отчаянии думал он.   
Надежнее ухватить Дина никак не получалось, он висел, впившись побелевшими пальцами в уцелевшую старую раму. Кусок гнилой деревяшки скрипел и норовил раскрошиться. У Сэма остановилось время, а вселенная свелась к единственному желанию: дотянуться, вцепиться в окровавленное запястье Дина, показать сучьей высоте, что она еще не победила.  
— Сэмми, отпусти, — прохрипел Дин.  
— Да сейчас! — злость жгутом захлестнула горло, парадоксально вскрывая какой-то внутренний резерв силы.  
Сомкнулись на запястье пальцы.  
Ну, и кто тут победитель?  
«Не рывком, Винчестер, только не рывком! Штангу-то поднимешь, а спине — пиздец, да и коленям, с твоим-то ростом», — что-то такое толкал личный тренер Сэму, когда тот еще пытался заставить себя таскать железо. Вот прав был Виктор: Дин, конечно, не штанга, но спине рывок точно не понравился, у Сэма чуть руки не разжались, так полоснуло болью, едва не упустил. Держал и стонал сквозь зубы, перемежая стоны с горячими приветами мирозданию.  
Дин, наверное, услышал, выбросил из головы свое «отпусти, Сэмми», таким же неправильным рывком подтянулся, перевалился через кромку, пополз выше. Дальше был какой-то совершенно сюрреалистический и бесконечный путь к безопасности пожарной лестницы, Сэм едва мог двигаться и воспринимал мир сквозь кровавый туман — полопались сосуды в глазах. Впрочем, он был не против тумана — эй, это же почти розовые очки.  
Они отсиживались в Детке, наверное, час. Ныли перетруженные мышцы, подсыхала кровь на руках, потихоньку отпускала внутренняя дрожь.  
Дин длинно хрипло выдохнул.  
— Вот, Сэмми, это и называется охотой. И, ты мне не поверишь, это даже называется удачной охотой. Призраков же мы получили, а? — он скрипуче рассмеялся. — Ай, бля, рука!  
Дин замолчал, баюкая порезанную о черепицу ладонь, а потом спросил уже спокойнее, без надрывного веселья:  
— И как твои впечатления?  
«Дерьмо», — хотел сказать Сэм, как заклинило на этом слове. Правда хотел, потому что — ну дерьмо же, но почему-то промолчал.  
Удивленный тишиной Дин наклонился, быстро заглянул в лицо, что-то там рассмотрел, улыбнулся одними глазами и вдруг прижался лбом к шее Сэма.  
Сэм обхватил его за плечи, обнял, ощутив, как ровно и спокойно дышит Дин, какой он теплый, как ходят под кожей твердые мышцы.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Сэм. — Охота — просто отлично.  
По дороге проехала машина, фары на мгновение выхватили из темноты табличку «Продается» перед бывшей лечебницей.  
Дин едко хмыкнул.  
— Повезет же кому-то купить это очаровательное местечко.  
— Мне, — произнес Сэм. — Я куплю.  
— Блин, тебе-то зачем?  
— А школу открою. Готовься будущих охотников на горшки строем гонять. Нет, правда, эти твои британцы, это же круто, иметь такую подготовку.  
— Ты ненормальный, — констатировал Дин. — Неужели тебе понравится этим заниматься?  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил Сэм. — Но тебе — понравится. Стать хорошим командиром у тебя не выйдет, слишком приказы не любишь, но ты будешь отличным учителем.  
И добавил мечтательно:  
— А на первом этаже — музей сверхъестественного. Интерактивный. Обшарпанные стены, холодок в воздухе, старые инвалидные коляски колесами скрипят, призраки шепчут. Будет пользоваться бешеной популярностью.  
Дин положил ладонь Сэму на затылок, погладил.  
— Ты ненормальный, — с нежностью повторил он. — Совершенный псих.  
— Твой псих, — уточнил Сэм.  
— Мой, — очень серьезно подтвердил Дин. — Мой.

**Эпилог.**

  
Сквозь ресницы просачивалось солнце, воздух пах солью, спиртом и кремом от загара — Дин вымазал Сэма в белой гадости с ног до головы.  
Сэм не помнил, когда был настолько расслаблен и спокоен.  
— Ваша «Маргарита», мистер Винчестер.  
Сэм благодарно кивнул официанту и сделал глоток, кисловато-горькая «Маргарита» обволокла рот.  
— Снова пьешь свою девчачью гадость? — Дин навис над шезлонгом, тряхнул мокрыми волосами, кулон-божок на его груди насмешливо блеснул.  
Сэм недовольно заворчал — холодные капли неприятно ощущались на нагретой коже.  
— Ваше пиво, мистер Винчестер, — прожурчал официант, протягивая Дину пиво.  
— Пиво? — Сэм фыркнул. — На Кубе лучшие коктейли в мире, а ты пьешь пиво?  
— Нет ничего круче честного пива, — заявил Дин. — Двигайся.  
Рядом стоял пустой шезлонг, но Сэм без слов подвинулся, и Дин прижался к нему — влажный, прохладный.  
Дрема накатывала ласковыми волнами как океан, Дин дышал рядом, иногда касаясь губами макушки Сэма.  
Хорошо.  
— Я новости читал, — вдруг вспомнил Сэм. — Роша отстранили от управления компанией и поместили в частную клинику. Психиатрическую.  
— О, — равнодушно отреагировал Дин. — Теперь ему точно не до тебя.  
— А еще мы купили Линда Виста, — пробормотал Сэм.  
Он рассматривал Дина сквозь полуопущенные ресницы.  
Красиво.  
— Отличное вложение, — голос Дина сочился ядом.  
— Ничего не знаю, но ты начинай продумывать программу обучения.  
— Больше никаких новостей? — ладонь Дина начала гладить живот Сэма, и тот поднапрягся, вспоминая о новостях.  
— А. На Грэхема Гордон Уокер вышел. Придумал ему биографию.  
— Гордон? Ладно, — указательный палец Дина путешествовал над резинкой плавок Сэма, и это обещало вскоре стать неприличным. — И как, придумал?  
— Ага, — коротко ответил Сэм.  
— И как теперь зовут Гордона?  
Сэм ответил.  
Дин заржал так, что даже совершенно обнаглевшие и ничего не боящиеся чайки убрались подальше.  
Сэм слушал смех Дина и наслаждался.  
А потом этот нехороший человек сдернул Сэма с уютного шезлонга и потащил плавать.  
А Сэм что? Ему просто Гордон не слишком нравился, вернее, не сам Гордон, а то, как часто Дин его упоминает.  
Да и что плохого в честном нигерийском имени Бхекизита Гадзама?

**Энд. Зе.**


End file.
